Bebé Grey
by NellyHR
Summary: Si leíste la trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y quieres saber como fue la espera de Ana y Christian de su pequeño blip, esta historia te encantara. Lee por todo lo que tienen que pasar para que blip llegue sano y salvo a su lado.
1. Capitulo 1 El embarazo de Ana Grey

CAPITULO 1

Me quedé acostada y calientita mirando a mi marido, _próximo a ser papá_, todo acurrucado apoyando la cabeza en mi estómago hinchado, que es donde termina cada noche. A veces el miedo en sus ojos es claro, sé que él está preocupado, pero no tiene por qué. Sé que será un padre fantástico; habla con el bebé todo el tiempo y se me derrite el corazón de amor cada vez que lo hace.

—Buenos días baby.- se despierta mientras besa mi estómago.

—¿A quién le estás hablando?—  
Le pregunté sonriendo sabiendo que estaba hablando con blip que me hace sentir extraña y calientita en mi interior.

Giró la cabeza sonriendo, se deslizo hacia arriba y a lado de mí bocas susurro…

—Buenos días amor de mi vida— mordisqueando mi oído, haciendo que me derrita por dentro. Oh lo que hace en mí. Y antes de que pueda responder, sus labios están en los míos y él está empujando ese precioso pedazo de él en mi interior que nos lleva a nuestro lugar especial.

—Vaya señora Grey, usted es una mujer increíble que apenas se despierta y puedo hacerle el amor. Y es toda mía— dice mientras se levanta desnudo, dejando que me recupere.  
Y tengo la oportunidad de observar el sexy trasero de mi marido a través del cuarto.

—Vamos señora Grey, hoy es un día muy ocupado. Trabajo... Cita con la Doctora y luego nuestro anuncio.-gritó desde el baño.

Sonreí, porque al fin podremos decirles, sé que Grace y Carrick ya están al tanto de nuestras noticias, de nuestro paquete de alegría ahora que los dos nos hemos acostumbrado a la idea y además hoy asistiremos a nuestra revisión de 12 semanas para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

Vamos a anunciarles la noticia al resto de la familia, hemos comprado regalos para todos y así puedan abrirlos. No puedo negar que ha sido un largo proceso el tratar de evitar a Kate y Mía, especialmente cuando organizan las noches de chicas y yo no era capaz de beber, he usado excusa tras excusa. Me hago vieja usando las lesiones que me hizo Jack Hyde para no beber.

—Buenos días, Gail- le digo mientras camino alrededor de la barra de desayuno.

—Buenos días señora Gr... ..Ana— se corrigió y me sonrío, nada va a cambiar mi estado de ánimo para el día de hoy estoy en las nubes.

—¿Y el Sr. Grey?- le pregunto.

—En el Estudio- respondió ella.

Hemos llegado a un punto en el que estamos acostumbradas la una con la otra, que supongo que tenemos un conjunto de rutina entre nosotras dos.

—Me gustaría granola y yogurt, por favor Gail, estaré de vuelta en un momento.

Entro a su estudio haciendo una pausa en la puerta y valla sorpresa, está en el teléfono, otra vez! Niego con la cabeza hacia él, trabaja demasiado. Él se da vuelta me mira con preocupación y yo soy como una madre que regaña a su hijo... Oh, espera voy a ser madre! Me río de mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Algo le divierte señora Grey?- Me pregunta sonriendo mientras coloca su teléfono en su escritorio, le sonrío tocando mi estómago.

—Oh, nada, tenemos un día ocupado hoy. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, bebé Grey y yo no podemos creer que aún no hayas comido. Tienes tres minutos para llegar a la cocina para el desayuno.- chasqueo los dedos riendo mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí. ¡Dios mío voy a pagar caro por este atrevimiento después, estoy segura, sin embargo lo espero con ansias.

Me senté en el taburete mirando el reloj en la pared tic, tac... tic, tac… cuento atrás… le quedan 30 segundos, veinte segundos... Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco... Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

—Dos, Uno— grita al entrar en la habitación.

Miro hacia arriba y veo su sonrisa radiante que se extiende de oreja a oreja.

—Justo a tiempo señor Grey, me estaba preocupando y me empezaba a picar la palma de la mano.- se ríe envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, acaricia mi cuello y muerde tan seductoramente que la emoción se dispara a través de mí.

—Podría tomarte de nuevo aquí y ahora señora Grey, huele usted divino.- Miro a Gail sonriendo mientras le coloca a Christian pancakes en su lugar.

—No me tiente, señor Grey— susurro de vuelta en su oído muy suavemente. Sonríe, sacude la cabeza y se concentra en su comida.

—Que tengas un lindo día en el trabajo, te recogeré a la una – me dice y Besa mi mano.

—Hasta Luego, Nene.- le digo riendo.

Sawyer abre la puerta y me ayuda a salir de la camioneta, estoy segura que desde que supimos la noticia, Christian les ha indicado que deben tener un cuidado especial conmigo, todos me ayudan cuando estoy entrando o saliendo de los vehículos y nadie me deja llevar nada. Pongo los ojos en blanco al pensar en mi marido sobreprotector.

Al llegar al trabajo se me hace un nudo en el estómago, no me puedo calmar, estoy tan emocionada. Espero que todo esté bien con Blip. Toco mi vientre y me quedo pensando, me sobresalta el oír que llamaban a la puerta de mi oficina, levanto mi cabeza.

— Siento interrumpir Ana, pero todo el mundo está en la sala de conferencias esperando por ti—

—¿Por mí?- no era consciente de que tenía una reunión, me siento confundida.

—Señora Grey, es sobre la reunión para anunciar la sección Infantil que quiere introducir, ya sabe sobre la nueva dirección que quiere llevar la editorial, lo hablo con Roach y su marido la semana pasada.- Hannah me mira esperando mi respuesta, no puedo recordar esto, pero le miento.

—Oh, sí, ¿me puedes traer las notas de mi reunión con Roach y el señor Grey?-.

Ella me entrega una libreta y una pluma y mis notas de la reunión anterior, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir, me pongo a leer las notas de las reuniones anteriores, mientras me dirijo a la sala de conferencias, pero me tropiezo al golpear algo o a alguien no estoy segura, todo pareciera suceder en cámara lenta. Fue un duro golpe, mi cuerpo golpea en el duro suelo debajo de mí. _Eso duele_.

—Señora Grey, señora Grey ¿está bien?- Una manada de gente viene a mi rescate, Hannah está en frente de mí ayudándome a levantarme.

Un dolor agudo me recorre desde mi estómago hasta mi abdomen, me coloco mis manos sobre mi vientre y me arrodillo por el dolor.

—Ana, ¿Qué pasa?- Hannah me pregunta con preocupación.

—Yo no sé por favor llévame a mi oficina.- tirando de mí misma en posición vertical me tambaleo hacia mi oficina con la ayuda y el apoyo de mi asistente, el dolor que no cede, me aferró a mi escritorio para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Debo llamar señor Gray?- Pregunta Hannah.

—No, No hay ninguna necesidad de preocupar a mi marido con esto. Debe ser sólo mi momento del mes, ya sabes.-Ella sonrió

—Vamos Ana, te conozco mejor que eso, ¿crees que no lo sé? Todas las visitas a la Dra. Green y los malestares de la mañana, el olor del café que no puede soportar.- dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

—No, en verdad, estoy bien, por favor. No lo llames.- digo en tono severo, pero ¿cómo diablos sabe ella que estoy embarazada, se supone que ella debe organizar todo para mí y estamos en esta situación porque mi asistente canceló todas esas citas, pero no puedo le echar la culpa a ella, es culpa de los dos, sonrío bueno de tres ,mi blip.

Me siento con cuidado en mi silla y después de un rato decido llamar a Christian, tomo mi teléfono, lo sostengo a mi oído y escucho su voz, pero en el teléfono aun no responde.

—Hannah, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?- se abre la puerta y allí está todo lleno de preocupación, pasando sus manos por su pelo cobrizo. Oh, haciendo eso hace que quiera hacérselo y escucharlo gemir en mi oído, ALTO Ana mi subconsciente grita.

Empiezo a respirar relajada, él está aquí, mi caballero de brillante armadura.

—Te estaba llamando.- le informo.

Él se arrodilla al lado de mí tocando mi vientre, acariciando mi cara y comprueba mirándome de arriba hacia abajo asegurándose de que estoy bien.

—Christian, sólo tuvo una leve caída, Estoy bien.-no tenía nada de calma, estaba enfadado me odiaba incluso cuando le digo que estoy bien, él sabe que no es así, me conoce demasiado bien. Le toqué la cara y el dolor me atravesó, traté de contenerlo sin éxito, sin decir nada me sacó de mi oficina hasta la entrada donde el auto nos espera, me coloco cuidadosamente en el asiento tirando de mi cinturón para fijarme bien en mi sitio.

Saltó para el otro lado y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba sentada en una cama de hospital en espera de la Dra. Green. Me tomo de la mano y el temor fluye a lo largo de su cara, por mí, por el bebé, por nuestra familia.

_**NellyHR**_


	2. Capitulo 2 La Noticia

CAPITULO 2

Estaba muy nerviosa y mi corazón late de manera irregular, con una mano sostengo la mano de Christian y la otra estaba sobre mi vientre protectoramente, recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás en la cama y recé en mi cabeza, por favor por favor por favor, que blip esté bien.

—Sr. Grey...Ana, lamento oír lo de su incidente, deje que la revise. Por favor quítese la falda y las bragas para que pueda examinarla— cerró la cortina para que pudiera cambiarme, Christian se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, y rápidamente me quite la falda y las bragas antes de hacer una pausa.

—Eeeh Dra. Green...—Christian salto repentinamente de el otro lado de la cama tratando de ver lo que tenía en mi mano, ella movió la cortina, entró y vio las bragas en mi mano cubiertas de sangre.

—No entren en pánico, déjeme revisarte—ella dijo muy suavemente,

—¿Qué pasa?— Christian dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

—Señor Grey, Ana esta sangrado podría no ser nada, por lo tanto necesita mantener la calma-—uso sus dos manos para tranquilizarlo y le indico que se sentara.

Me senté en la cama y abrí mis piernas como la Dra. Green me dijo que hiciera, con lágrimas amenazando por salir, Christian sostuvo mi mano y acaricio mi rostro. Oh necesito que esto sea bueno, por favor dios por favor que este bien.

Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, esta es mi estúpida culpa, siempre propensa a los accidentes Ana. Christian besa mis mejillas cuando mis lágrimas caen.

La pantalla que está cerca de mi muestra a nuestro pequeño blip, escuchamos los latidos de su corazón y miramos fijamente la pantalla ansiosos esperando los resultados de la Dra. Green, que se encuentra al final de la cama y se quita los guantes.

—Todo parece estar bien, sólo han sufrido un duro golpe, pero si hay un aumento en el dolor o que se vuelva cada vez más incómodo, debe volver inmediatamente al hospital.— Ambos nos relajamos, Christian se vuelve hacia mí limpiándose un pequeña lagrima.

—Oh nena, estoy tan feliz de que todo está bien.— susurró mientras besaba mis labios. No contesto

—El pequeño blip de Ana, esta bien.— dice tocando mi vientre hinchado. Pequeño blip a casa por los próximos seis meses.

Nos sentamos en la oficina de la Dra. Green, esperando que ella vuelva con las fotos de nuestro pequeño bebé, le pedimos nueve copias para nuestras pequeñas sorpresas para nuestras familias. Ella le da a Christian todas las copias y él se queda mirando las fotos, la doctora se sienta en su escritorio.

—Ana, tendrás que guardar reposo en cama durante al menos una semana tal vez dos, y mantenerte pendiente de el sangrado, debe parar mañana, pero si continua, Directo al hospital. Quiero verte el jueves a las dos para otro chequeo.—

—Claro... ¿Por lo que el trabajo está fuera de cuestión, cierto?— pregunta Christian.

—Definitivamente, el reposo en cama significa reposo en cama, Ana.— dijo mirando hacia mí, yo era tan predecible, incluso mi Ginecóloga me conocía mejor que yo.

—Cierto, el reposo en cama para usted es…, Oh Dra. Green ¿Qué hay de las actividades sexuales?—

Oh por dios, _CHRISTIAN_ pongo mi mano sobre mi boca, él ni siquiera debería preguntar eso, por favor quisiera salir corriendo y gritando de esta habitación, mi cara se ha vuelto roja y ni siquiera puedo mirar a la Dra. Green, esto es estúpido todo el mundo sabe que tenemos sexo porque yo estoy embarazada, pero realmente tiene que ser tan abierto con esa pregunta.

—Una vez que el sangrado se detenga y ver cómo van los dolores pueden seguir a partir de ahí, ver cómo se siente Ana, pero nada de sexo demasiado duro y no demasiado..— contesta la Dra. Green.¿Cómo pueden todos hablar de sexo abiertamente como ahora?, yo me siento como un niño.

—¿Voy a ser capaz de ir a casa de Grace esta noche?, ya que queremos anunciarles nuestra noticia a toda la familia.— Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—En un par de horas, y nada de movimientos bruscos, debe estar bien sólo por esta noche— yo asiento a su vez.

—Muy bien Dra. Green, Gracias por toda su ayuda.— se levanta Christian.

Al Volver a la Escala Christian observa cada movimiento que hago. ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Por qué te estás moviendo? Pongo los ojos en blanco por cada preocupación.

Estoy en la cama envolviendo los regalos que hemos hecho y pongo la imagen del pequeño blip en cada marco de fotos que había escrito en gris "_Bebé Grey llegara en 2012_", también pusimos baberos bordados, en cada uno dice "_Amo a mi_... _Abuela / abuelo / tía y tío_.

Luego de haber terminado de envolver las cajas color crema con un lazo de color marrón claro envuelto alrededor, y en cada uno el nombre escrito en una tarjeta que puse en la parte superior para que supieran de quién era cada uno cuando los entregáramos.

Hubo dos regalos que separe, una para mi madre y Bob y otra más para mi papá.

Íbamos a volar y verlos este fin de semana, pero sospecho que ahora que me ha ordenado descansar, Christian no me dejara viajar, tendré que esperar para preguntárselo.

Me ayudo a quitarme la ropa y me levantó de la cama hacia el baño.

—Christian, estoy bien como para ir al baño— le dije sonriendo mientras nos metimos en el baño.

—No movimientos bruscos ¿recuerdas?, Ordenes de la doctora— suspiré.

Me lavó el cuerpo pasando sobre mis pezones que respondieron a la atención de inmediato y mi respiración acelerada revelo mi excitación, levantó las cejas cuando me volví hacia él. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero yo sabía que no iba a ceder. Gracias a la Dra. Green que le dio luz roja.

Casi estoy lista, solo puse un poco de maquillaje en mi cara, me puse un vestido color ciruela suelto con una chaqueta de punto negro en la parte superior, las botas negras planas y medias negras.

Entré en la gran sala y espere a que terminara su llamada, me senté en el sofá blanco y traté de ocultar mi mueca de dolor cuando lo hice, pero lo noto.

—¿Estás segura de que esto no puede esperar hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien?-

—Oh Christian, estoy bi... bueno para que no estés preocupándote demasiado te diré si tengo que volver a casa—

Él me miró, advirtiéndome sin abrir la boca. -Lo Prometo-, asintió dándome el brazo listo para acompañarme a nuestro vehículo en espera.

—Taylor, No te olvides de las bolsas por favor.— gritó, oh sí nuestros mejores regalos, no hay que olvidarlos.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres, y me ayudó a salir del vehículo con demasiada cautela, Grace y Carrick nos recibieron en la puerta, Grace me abrazó con mucho cuidado.

—¿Cómo te sientes cariño?, Christian me llamó antes.

—Estoy bien, gracias Grace.

Carrick me besó la mano que era probablemente el lugar más seguro porque su hijo sobreprotector piensa que estoy hecha de cristal.

Taylor lleva las bolsas con los regalos a la puerta y Carrick los toma y los deja justo afuera de la puerta de la sala de estar, donde todos esperan nuestra llegada. Caminamos hacia dentro y Christian para un poco delante de mí protegiéndome como un animal.

—Vamos Christian, que no van a saltar sobre mí— Le sonrío,

—Yo sé cómo son, y no voy a permitir que cualquier peligro potencial venga hacia mi familia- lo miro a sus ojos grises, de gris a azul, veo el amor en sus ojos y sé que él lo necesita para que esto funcione sin problemas. Asiento con la cabeza.

Christian se aferra a mí cuando Kate y Mía me abrazan, lo que no puede hacer que me den un abrazo normal de bienvenida, Kate se le queda mirando y estoy segura que ella lo llama en voz baja pero no entiendo lo que ella dice, Mía abraza a Christian y Kate quien acaba de hacer bromas con él, como de costumbre.

Christian toma dos vasos de limonada casera rosa, y sospecho que Grace lo ha hecho deliberadamente, así que no tengo que negar otra bebida alcohólica, estoy agradecida, ella sabe lo incómodo que es cuando tengo que tratar de explicar el por qué esta vez no puedo beber.

Cuando todos estamos instalados esperando nuestra comida en el salón, Christian me sienta en el sofá y apoya su brazo en el sofá al lado de mí colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Así que tenemos algunos regalos.— anuncia cuando repartimos las cajas, una para Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliott y finalmente Kate.

—No los abran todavía.— Se pone cómodo y sostiene mi mano, me aprieta y besa mi pelo.

—Muy bien, ábranlo juntos- instruye. La emoción crece dentro de mí al verlos quitar el lazo y abrir las cajas, en espera de que se den cuenta de lo que significan. Paran y luego el primer pedazo de papel vuela lentamente de la caja, Mía grita —¡Oh mi Dios—

Kate sigue con la misma respuesta, ambas saltan hacia arriba y giran la cabeza a mi dirección, pero Christian las detiene en seco.

—¡Alto!, tuvimos que ir al médico hoy en la mañana, ya que tuvimos un pequeño incidente, sin embargo, la madre y el bebé están sanos, pero tiene órdenes de permanecer en reposo en cama y sin movimientos bruscos, ella solo tiene permiso para venir aquí esta noche.

—Oh esposo mío, ellas no me matarán, hazte a un lado futuro papá- se mueve lentamente sonriendo a su nuevo nombre para que tengan acceso a mí mientras me levanto lentamente, me abrazan y me felicitan en voz baja.

Elliott comenta —Felicidades Bro, sabía que si tenias dentro. — Kate le da un codazo y yo me rio,

—Voy a ser tía, esto es tan lindo me voy a guardar esto y empezare a comprar trajecitos.

—¿Saben que va a ser?- Pregunta Mía.

—No— decimos al unísono. Todo el mundo estalla en risas, Grace se seca los ojos y abraza a su hijo.

—Honestamente, estoy tan feliz, nunca pensé que iba a ser abuela tan pronto, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que nunca tendría un nieto tuyo, y sin embargo, aquí estamos.— Carrick sonríe y nos abraza a ambos felicitándonos. Todos ellos muestran sus baberos entre sí y observan las características del bebé en la copia de la revisión, a pesar de que no hay mucho que ver.

La cena fluyo con Christian asegurándose de que no había nueces o algo que no se supone debo comer en la cena.

—Christian, te olvidas ¿de que soy doctor?.— le dice su madre

—Lo siento mamá, yo sólo, tu sabes...

—¿Eres sobreprotector?— Kate dice sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que lo dijo. Solo la miré,

—No Kate, él es solo un ansioso futuro papá.— le sonreí a mi marido, él se recostó en su silla y respiró hondo tratando de frenar su ira hacia Kate, levantó el brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de mí, me acercó más hacia él besándome el pelo.

—¿Y cuando llega _bebé Grey_?.— pregunta Mía, le disparé una mirada de preocupación a Kate luego a Christian que ve en dirección opuesta a Kate, todavía está loco ante su comentario. Comienzo a decir calladamente.

—Bueno bebé Grey nacerá en mayo.— Kate me miró sin dejar de sonreír, ¿por qué demonios está sonriendo?

—Ni pienses que conseguirás alejarte de ser mi dama de honor, bebé Grey puede tener el mes de mayo y se puede mover la boda.— miró a Elliott que se encogió de hombros

—Lo que quieras nena— respondió y continuó su conversación con Carrick acerca de otro deporte.

—_Bebé Grey_ puede estar allí con su pequeño trajecito, va a ser tan lindo.— dijo Mía y ambas empezaron a aplaudir y a reír como adolescentes, sonreí al menos Kate no estaba loca.

Kate y Mía empezaron a hablar de los trajes que el bebé va a usar dependiendo si será niña o niño, decidí bloquear esa conversión. Estoy segura que las dos tías vestirán a bebé Grey en la mejor ropa de moda para bebé. Este bebé sea él o ella tendrá el amor y el afecto de todos y cada miembro de esta familia, y por supuesto, Ray y mamá.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi marido

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa?, creo que hemos tenido suficientes emociones para una noche.— le contesté con _"mmm_", que siguió con un bostezo.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa.

No se pierdan bebé Grey que aun quedan muchos capítulos mas ;)  
_**NellyHR**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Tia Mia

CAPITULO 3

Me moví y me di cuenta que estaba siendo llevada a través del apartamento a la cama, mis párpados eran tan pesadas, sentí que me desnudaban. Traté de despertar sin resultado, este bebé está cambiando mi cuerpo.

Me desperté sola en la cama, escuchando el piano en la distancia, decido a ir a buscar a mi marido y pedirle que regrese a la cama, nunca duerme lo suficiente. Salgo fuera de la cama vistiendo una de sus camisetas y todavía con mi ropa interior, la hemorragia todavía no se había detenido, había cedido pero aun habia un ligero sangrado.

Me dirijo hacia el sonido de la dulce música que toca en la gran sala, me paré en la puerta de la sala apoyadme en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a ese hermoso hombre, esta medio desnudo tocando las teclas que hicieron ese hermoso sonido, la luz es tenue suficiente para atrapar sus músculos que se mueven con cada movimiento que hace.  
wow el dios del sexo, algo tenia que hacer ahora para tenerlo dentro de mí.

Los sonidos dulces que se hacen cada vez que toca una tecla, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que tengo mi propio pequeño show en frente de mí. Se apoya en el lado del piano con un codo y empieza a sonreír con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Todo bien, señor?— Pregunto sin moverme del marco de la puerta, gira su cabeza al oír el sonido de mi voz y aparece un ceño en su rostro.

—Y Quién dijo que usted podía levantarse de la cama, señora Grey— Quiero rodar mis ojos, pero decido no hacerlo. Él se desliza a mí, Oh esos pantalones colgando de la manera que lo hacen, Dios lo deseo tanto, mi boca se vuelve seca, me alcanza y me besa en la frente.

—Así que ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?.

—Estaba sola.— Miro a mi adorado esposo mordiéndome el labio, mientras mis manos juegan con los cordones que cuelgan de sus pantalones, él niega con la cabeza y detiene mis manos a medo movimiento.

-No te muerdas el labio, es demasiado tentador. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama, nena-  
suspiro y me dirijo con él hacia nuestra habitación, nos acostamos en la cama juntos, él me sostiene cerca con su mano acariciando mi vientre.

—Por favor podrías cuidarte, no sólo eres tú, ahora es nuestra familia la que tienes allí— dice mientras acaricia muy ligeramente mi vientre, me sonríe y pongo mi mano sobre la suya -lo sé- sonrío.

—¿Por qué sonreías cuando estabas tocando el piano?— Le pregunto cuando volteo la cabeza para ver su rostro.

—Simplemente no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, señora Grey. Si hace un año alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría en una relación y seria un hombre casado y además, de que sería el padre de tu bebé... a veces tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que soy un maldito hijo de puta con suerte..

—Nuestro bebé, Sr. Grey, es nuestra familia— le recuerdo.

—Sí, ahora duerme nena— dice mientras acaricia mi cuello.

—Buenos días, nena.— ni siquiera he abierto los ojos y sonrío mientras acaricia mi cara y me volteo al estirarme en la cama. Se sienta en el borde de la cama con la ropa puesta, todo vestido. Estoy decepcionada me gusta pasar tiempo con mi marido podría acostumbrarme a tener a mi propio presidente a mi entera disposición.

—¿Me dejas tan pronto?— Pregunto.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo todo el día, pero tengo una reunión temprano y tengo una familia que mantener— respondió, se está riendo de mí.

—Le dije a Mía que viniera para que te haga compañía hoy— Suspiro levantándome.

—¿A qué hora llegarás a casa?— Le pregunto como un adolescente malhumorado.

—Me esforzaré por estar de vuelta tan rápido como pueda y rescatarte de mi hermana, no te levantes por nada, guarda reposo, ella es consciente de eso le di instrucciones estrictas-

—No esperaría algo diferente, Sr. Grey.

—Nos proponemos complacer señora Grey- me besa apasionadamente y luego se va con demasiada rapidez.

—Buenos días Gail— Le digo cuando llego a la cocina toda adormilada y como estoy en casa obligada estoy usando mi ropa cómoda.

—Emm… señora Grey, no debería estar en cama guardando reposo?, el Sr. Grey no estará feliz cuando sepa que se ha levantado.— Le doy una mirada consternada, se me pego esto de Christian y ahora tengo que relajarme.

—Pero estoy en casa y el señor Grey no necesita ser informado si me levanto de la cama señora Jones— Me siento agitada ya no había utilizado el "_señora Jones"_.

Cálmate Ana, ella sólo está preocupada por ti y Blip trato de decirme a mí misma. Entonces siento una pizca de culpabilidad a través de mí por la manera que acabo de manejar esta situación, ¿Cómo hace esto Christian todo el día? Soy muy blanda o tal vez debería pensar en leer un poco de su libro de cómo hacerlo. NO NO NO Ana, ¿qué demonios estás pensando? Niego con la cabeza a los pensamientos estúpidos que recorren mi cabeza.

—¿Podrías prepararme pancakes y tocino, Gail?— le pregunto.

—Por supuesto, hoy luce muy radiante, ¿cómo se siente usted y el bebé?-

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias Gail. Creo que este bebé está constantemente hambriento— Sonrío.

—Me alegro de verte comer mucho más y sé que al Sr. le encanta, pero debes descansar al Sr. Grey no le gustara que ande caminando— tengo un sentimiento furtivo este es el código para _"él se enterará"_ así que accedo, es agotador tratar de escapar de Christian Grey todo el día así que yo asiento en respuesta.

—Futura mamá... ¿Dónde estás?— Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, Oh aquí vamos te acostumbrarás a la tía Mia, bueno eso creo, pienso acariciando mi viientre.

—Aquí Mía— grito fuera de la habitación.

Ella luce despampanante en sus jeans ajustados y escotado top.

—Maldita sea Mía, sólo serás la niñera, no iras a un club— Ella se detiene en seco y la sonrisa se le desvanece mientras se mira su atuendo.

—Pero te ves increíble, no te preocupes— su sonrisa regresa.

—Lo sé— y ambas reímos. Ella se sienta en el extremo de la cama donde mis pies descansan.

—Me traje algunos sets de manicura, voy a consentirte hoy, serás una mamá con estilo. Yo puedo hacerlo todo mientras estás en la cama, no tienes necesidad de moverte .

—Oh Mía, no es necesario, estoy bien, sólo que Christian es demasiado sobre protector— Ella apunta su dedo índice hacia mí.

—No voy a aceptar eso, es mi sobrina o sobrino el que tienes allí y hare lo que es mejor para el bebé, tu lo proteges durante nueve meses teniéndolo dentro de ti.— estoy siendo regañada, ella está del lado de Christian, hoy debe ser el día de conspirar contra Ana.

Hoy fue un día muy largo, no me he movido de la cama, me hicieron pedicura esta mañana y me dijeron que me daría una manicura después de haber dormido.

Me acosté en la cama y me di cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la tarde, debo haber dormido durante horas. Me levanté y me dirigí a la sala principal, donde tanto Mía como Gail me saludaron,

—Eso huele delicioso, Gail, ¿qué es?-pregunte.

—Macarrones con queso, ¿quieres un poco?— sólo el sonido de Macarrones con queso me hizo sentir náuseas y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo al baño con la mano tapándome la boca, corriendo a través de nuestra habitación esperando llegar al baño. "justo a tiempo"

Mía me siguió con preocupación se quedo de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Estás bien, ¿necesitas algo?.

—No Mía, voy a estar bien, gracias. Voy a limpiarme y me uniré a ustedes en unos minutos— después de que ella se fue, pude tener unos momentos de privacidad, me levante, me limpie la boca y me cepille los dientes, poniéndome agua fría en mi cara y en mi cuello caliente, me sentí mucho más limpia ahora.

Me dirigí de nuevo en la gran sala y los dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

—¿Estás bien, Ana?— Mía y Gail dicen juntas.

—Sí, pensé que se me estaba pasado esta etapa, no me había pasado en días.

—A veces, se tiene que pasar por todo eso por un tiempo – dice Gail, pero al ver mi ansiedad por su declaración en voz baja dice.

—Pero probablemente esta fuera la última, ¿Qué te gustaría para la comida?

—Tal vez solo un poco de ensalada, ¿Mía ya comiste?.

—Sí, gracias, Gail hizo unos sándwich- Sonrío, ella no retira la mirada de su Ipad.

Después de haber comido, me uno a Mía en el sofá blanco y Gail enciende el fuego, es tan cómodo con el fuego de encendido.

Volteo a ver la pantalla de su IPad.

—Mía... ¿Qué estás viendo?— Estoy preocupado ahora, ella y Kate van a ser así todo el tiempo de mi embarazo.

—Oh, sólo tomando algunas ideas, mira— se mueve más cerca de mí, así que estamos sentadas muy juntas y ella me está mostrando todos los elementos y diseños del cuarto del bebe que ha elegido, sin embargo, voy a tener que hablar con Christian, no hay manera de que la tía Mía se está apoderando de nuestra casa también. La amo y a todos los demás, pero mami y papi van a tomar las decisiones.

Mi teléfono emite un sonido y es un sonido de bienvenida sé quién es antes de tomar mi teléfono.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:45  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: ¿Descansando?**

**Y, ¿cómo se siente mi familia el día hoy?  
¿Mi hermana te hace compañía?**

**Te extraño nena! (y al pequeño blip)  
xx**

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Oh me encanta que diga que me extraña a mí y a blip.

**Para: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:50  
De: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: Demasiado descanso**

**Señor Grey:**

Su familia se siente mucho mejor, por el momento.  
Acabamos de despertar de una siesta por la tarde (que era necesaria),  
y me comí el almuerzo para que se guarde esa mano traviesa  
porque me lo acabe todo.

**En cuanto a la tía Mía ella está siendo la tía Mía,  
está diseñando el cuarto de nuestro bebé (ojos en blanco a Mía NO a ti!).  
Tenemos mucho que arreglar en la nueva casa, tal vez podríamos  
comenzar con el cuarto de Blip antes de mudarnos?**

**¿A qué hora llegarás a casa para rescatarme de la más que emocionada tía Mía?**

**Ana y Blip**

**PD. Nosotros también te extrañamos MUCHO! Y te queremos. Xx**

—No pueden estar lejos el uno del otro por un día completo?- Mía me pregunta.

—¿Qué?— le contesto inocentemente

—Es Christian, Lo sé por la sonrisa en tu cara cuando viste el correo electrónico— me sonrojo y sonrío, hay una respuesta de inmediato.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:54  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: Seguridad Familiar - DESCANSA**

**Señora Grey:**

**Me alegro de que se sienta mejor, pero recuerda lo que la doctora dijo,  
que al menos una semana de reposo en cama, tal vez dos.  
Por favor, recuerde que para usted son dos.  
¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarle esto?**

**En cuanto a Mía, te rescatare pronto y podremos discutir sobre la casa  
cuando estés mucho mejor.  
Voy a terminar esta reunión aburrida pronto.**

**Contando los minutos hasta poder verlos.  
Los amo.  
xx**

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

—Sabes Ana, estoy muy feliz. Sinceramente, nunca imaginé que todo esto iba a sucederle a nuestra familia, a lo mejor con Elliot golpeando un poco a una rubia tonta... Lo siento No quise decir...-.

—No te preocupes— no me ofende se que ella no lo quiso decir por Kate.

—De cualquier manera yo sólo quería que supieras que estoy tan agradecida de que tú y Kate se haya unido a nuestra familia y ahora vamos a tener a bebés Grey corriendo por ahí—

—Tranquila Mía, sólo será uno por un largo tiempo. No sé si Christian podría soportar a más de uno— las dos reímos.

—De todos modos… solo decía...-. Ella agarra su Ipad y me muestra diferentes temas para el cuarto del bebé.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en estas cosas Mía- me enseña imágenes azules, rosas, cremas, blancos, tema animal, osos… y continúa.

Me siento con ganas de quedarme dormida, pero mantengo abiertos mis ojos para no molestar a mi cuñada.

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa— escucho desde el pasillo, mis ojos se abren como platos y me saltan y giran hacia la puerta esperando a que mi marido me rescate.

-Estoy aquí nene- respondo, la sonrisa en mi está dividiendo mi cara, estoy tan feliz de verlo, sé que sólo ha sido un par de horas, pero he extrañado a mi hombre. Él entra en la gran sala, se dirige directamente hacia mí mientras me arrodillo en el sofá apoyado en el respaldo, él se para detrás del sofá y me alcanza y yo estiro mi cuerpo y él me sostiene en mi trasero, lo beso profundamente, él responde una vez más se aleja.

—¿Me extrañaste? –

—Sí – respondo jadeando-

—¿Qué pasó con el reposo en cama y sin movimientos bruscos?- Oh aquí viene el Sr. Sensible Grey, que me coloca en el suelo con cuidado

—Oh Christian, estoy bien, he dejado de sangrar como dijo la Dra. Green— Le guiño hacia él con la esperanza de que podríamos jugar esta noche, estoy tan desesperada por que me toque. Oh Mía sigue aquí, Ana ALTO.

—Hola Mía, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?— Christian pregunta al mirar en su dirección

—Bien Christian, mimado a mi cuñada y hemos estado buscando ideas para el cuarto del bebé, no tenemos mucho tiempo para organizar las cosas ya sabes. ¿Cuando estará la casa lista para la decoración?-

—No sé, voy a tener que preguntárselo a Elliot. No he estado allí por un tiempo— dice Christian frotándose la cabeza, se gira y se dirige fuera de la sala diciendo a gritos.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Mía?.

—No, tengo una cita con Ethan esta noche, aunque gracias… - ¿Ethan? Levanto las cejas.

— Solo nos tomamos las cosas con calma, todavía no es seguro debido a Kate y Elliot -

— HOMBRES Eh!— Digo estirando mis manos en el aire y ambos se ríen.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Mía, me encanto. Debemos hacer esto más seguido- le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo ligero, ella me abraza la espalda y me toca el vientre y me dice susurrando.

—Cuida a tu mami, tu tía Mía te quiere mucho-

—Oh Mía, deja de ser tan cursi- me río cuando ella sale de la habitación.

—Laters Ana .

— Laters —sonrío, todo el mundo ha agarrado esa frase Gracias a Elliot.

Los escucho hablar despacio desde el pasillo, me muevo despacio hacia ellos dando golpecitos con el pie, sé que están hablando de mí, porque me miran y sonríen.

Mía abraza a Christian y grita -Laters chicos-.

Christian regresa hacia mí que todavía estoy dando golpecitos con mi pie, sonríe

—Señora Grey, ¿está todo bien?— él sabe que no lo está, pero se pone delante de mí sabiendo que no voy a estar enojada por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, no soy estúpida y no tengo una enfermedad, estoy embarazada Christian, Deja de tratarme como si tuviera una enfermedad grave- Digo todavía golpeando mi pie contra el suelo de baldosas.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres mi familia y tengo la intención de protegerlos en todas las formas posibles— dice mientras nos miramos a los ojos, al ver el amor que tiene en su mirada hacia nosotros mientras permanecemos en silencio suspiro y digo—-Lo sé –.

Cenamos en la mesa del comedor para cambiar, Christian me habla de sus reuniones y la comida que está organizando para los países del tercer mundo que apoya, mi filantrópico cincuenta.

—Ya que termino señora Grey, a la cama— no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Me paro a recoger los platos.

—Déjalos, Gail los recogerá— Yo frunzo el ceño y quiero discutir con él, pero no tengo la energía.

Me pone a la cama, ni siquiera tengo la energía para tratar de persuadirlo a que me toque, a que me haga el amor

.  
Mis ojos son pesados y me deslizan directamente a mis sueños.


	4. Capitulo 4 Triste Despedida

CAPITULO 8  
_"Triste Despedida" _

Me despierto al sentir algo en mi estomago, Oh! No Blip!, pienso al tocar mi vientre, pero me siento bien, no es el bebé quien me ha despertado, es el hambre atroz que siento, bueno tal vez si tenga que ver con Blip.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de alado y marca las 3:20 am, esta es la primera vez que me despierto con algo tan simple como el hambre, pero no me culpo, últimamente Blip hace que me de hambre a todas horas, este bebé hará que pronto parezca globo.

Christian esta abrazado a mí, con sus piernas entre las mías, se ve tan tranquilo y relajado así, pero tengo que moverlo, solo un poco, tengo mucha hambre y por más que ame verlo así tengo que liberarme y llegar a la cocina.

Muy despacio quito su brazo de mí alrededor y bajo una pierna lentamente y después la otra; él se mueve y gime pero no se despierta, afortunadamente.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras no quiero hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a alguien. Enciendo las luces de la cocina y llego directo a mi objetivo: el refrigerador, lo abro y por suerte aun hay algo de la cena de anoche de la señora Jones, _pasta Alfredo_, la saco y la pongo en el microondas esperando con ansias esos 2 minutos que marque. Al fin escucho el sonido indicándome de que mi pasta está caliente. Huele delicioso, me siento en un taburete de la barra de la cocina y me dispongo a comerla. Oh Dios, me sabe a gloria.

Cuando estoy a medio banquete escucho a Christian llamarme -¿Ana?- dice entrando a la cocina.

—mmm- es todo lo que puedo decir con mi boca llena de pasta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-

—Comiendo- le respondo

—¿A estas horas?-

—Blip tenía hambre- y le sonrío

El niega con la cabeza y me sonríe. –Así que el pequeño Blip tenía hambre ¿eh?-

Yo solo asiento ya que estoy demasiado concentrada en terminar mi deliciosa pasta.

—¿Por qué no regresas a la cama?- le pregunto. –Ya casi término, anda ve a dormir.-

—No, te espero, sabes que amo verte comer.- Pongo los ojos en blanco, y doy el último bocado de mi pasta.

—Y ¿cómo se siente blip ahora?- me pregunta Christian.

—Saciado y tranquilo.- respondo

—Bien, volvamos a la cama.-

Le doy mi mano para regresar a nuestra habitación, me siento mucho mejor por haber comido, bueno no del todo, blip no es el único que tiene "necesidades" que cubrir.

Al entrar a la habitación miro a Christian, se ve tan guapo a esta hora, solo lleva el pantalón de la pijama que le quedan divinamente y siento una punzada ahí abajo, deseándolo.

—Sabes, Blip no es el único con hambre- Le digo.

—¿De verdad Sra. Grey?-

—De verdad Sr. Grey- afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, habrá que solucionarlo, usted no puede quedarse con hambre- Me dice mientras se acerca a mí, me toma de la cintura y comienza a besarme. Respondo a su pasión y al cabo de un momento somos pura lenguas y manos.

Me acerca despacio y con cuidado a la cama sin despegar su boca de la mía, lo único que puedo hacer es gemir, lo deseo tanto y ahora mismo lo quiero dentro de mí.  
Pronto, la camisa que llevaba puesta de Christian desaparece y comienza a chupar mis pechos y mis pezones, lentamente uno a uno, gimo de placer y arqueo mi espalda instintivamente, oh se siente tan bien, mis pechos están muy sensibles así que cada vez que chupa mis pezones siento una descarga de energía acumulare allí abajo.

—Christian Por Favor— le suplico.

El continua con la lenta tortura acariciando todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su erección crecer bajo sus pantalones. Sigue descendiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo.

—Hueles tan bien Anastasia- Me susurra y comienza a utilizar su lengua experta, haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. Oh Dios! Se siente tan bien, yo solo gimo y me retuerzo.

—Christian— susurro y pongo mis manos en su cabello estirando un poco. Estoy al borde, a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando él se detiene y se levanta. —Date la vuelta- me ordena y yo obedezco. —Lo hare despacio nena, no quiero lastimarte, ¿está bien?- yo solo soy capaz de asentir, lo quiero adentro de mi ahora.

Y así lo hace, entra despacio, llenando cada espacio de mí, se siente tan bien, y en esta posición hace que entre más al fondo. Se detiene y empieza a salir lentamente y después entra de nuevo. Me penetra muy suave. –Christian más rápido- le pido. Y así lo hace, pero con mucho más cuidado que antes. Cada envestida se siente como el cielo, llena de amor y dulzura, tomamos un ritmo, dentro fuera, dentro fuera. El gime en mi oído y eso hace que me excite aun más. –Vamos nena, córrete para mí- sus palabras son mi perdición y llego a mi orgasmo diciendo su nombre, momentos después el llega al orgasmo también susurrando mi nombre.

Estoy agotada y jadeando pero satisfecha, Christian esta recostado en mi pecho con su mano en mi vientre acariciándolo. –Los amo- susurra. –Nosotros También- contesto. Y caigo en un sueño profundo de nuevo.

Hoy es el último día de mamá aquí en Seattle, así que decidí pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda con ella ya que no la veré en un buen rato, hasta el nacimiento de Blip, por lo menos.

—Así que, ¿que te gustaría hacer en tu último día aquí mama? – le pregunto al sentarme a su lado en el sofá. Ella está tranquila sentada viendo un poco de T.V.

—Aun no lo sé cariño, tal vez estar contigo lo mas que pueda.-

—Eso sin duda mamá, pero ¿no tienes algo mas en mente?, algo que quieras hacer.-

—Bueno, me encantaría ir de compras contigo cariño, pero es caminar demasiado y sé que no sería bueno para mi nieto o nieta, además de que Christian no creo que lo aprobaría.- Por una vez agradezco el tener que estar en reposo. Odio ir de compras.

—Así que porque mejor no me enseñas el cuarto del bebé y platicamos un rato, como madre e hija.-

—Claro mamá, te encantara, vamos.- le digo levantándome, y ella me sigue.

Son las seis de la tarde y mamá tiene que irse, el tiempo pasó volando, le encanto el cuarto de blip, aun mas el hecho de que Christian lo haya pintado y decorado el mismo; en cuanto la charla fue buena, necesitaba estar y hablar con mi mama, que me diera consejos sobre cómo cuidar bebes, ya que pronto seré madre y no estoy relacionada con ello.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir mama?- la despido con ojos llorosos

—Si, Ana cariño, Bob tiene que regresar al trabajo mañana-

—Claro mamá lo entiendo, es solo que me gusto estar contigo.-

—Volveré pronto, no me perdería por nada el nacimiento de este pequeño.- dice acariciando mi vientre.-Cuídalos mucho Christian- le dice a él volteándolo a ver, el está a mi lado. –Claro Carla- le contesta y ella le da un abrazo y uno mucho más fuerte a mí.

Me despido de Bob con un abrazo rápido.

—Te veré pronto mamá- Le digo adiós con la mano y siento que las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Christian me acerca más hacia él y me da un beso en el pelo.

—Tranquila nena, los veremos pronto- me dice Christian.

—Lo sé- le contesto y lo abrazo fuerte sollozando.  
No sé porque me siento así, como si no volviera a verla nunca más. Hormonas, estas malditas hormonas hacen todo más trágico en mi.

Regresamos a la camioneta, volviendo a la nueva casa, donde Ray nos espera para irse en el Charlie Tango.

Muy bien, toma dos, a preparar los pañuelos.

HOLA NENAS QUE ME LEEN!  
Espero y mi historia les este gustando! Soy nueva aqui en Fanfiction y aun me confundo un poquito sobre su uso pero hay voy aprendiendo...  
Actualizare el próximo jueves 22 de enero para que estén super pendientes...

Later's nenas!  
_**NellyHR**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Hablemos de Trabajo

CAPITULO 5_  
"Hablemos de Trabajo" _

Al despertar, mire a mi alrededor y el lado de Christian estaba vacío, ¿a qué hora se fue?, no lo sentí para nada. Y no se despidió de nosotros. Al darme la vuelta en la cama encuentro una rosa roja y una nota.

_"__Buenos Días Señora Grey. Disculpe que no la despertara  
para despedirme, pero se veía usted hermosa y no tuve corazón  
para interrumpir tus sueños. Te amo._

_Tuyo, Christian x"_

¡Oh mi cincuenta!, y yo pensando en que no se había despedido. Tomo mi blackberry de la mesita de noche y le escribo un email.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:15  
Para: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Despertando **

**Señor Grey:  
Despertar y no verlo a mi lado me hizo sentir muy triste.  
Te extraño.**

**Tu Ana**

**x **

**PD. Me encanto la rosa y nota de buenos días.  
PDD. Te amo.**

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita y me levanto rápidamente hacia el baño para hacer pis, ya no aguanto más. En mi transcurso escucho el sonido de mi blackberry pero es más urgente llegar al baño.

Al regresar tranquila y con la vejiga vacía, leo la respuesta de Christian.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:18  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: Mi bella durmiente**

**Señora Grey:**

**Me alegra saber que apenas despierta, recuerda que aun  
estas en reposo. Por cierto, ¿ya has almorzado algo?  
También te extraño nena, a ti y a Blip.**

**PD. Solo fue un pequeño detalle.  
PDD. También te amo **

**x**

**Christian Grey  
Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco al leer el email, es un mandón, pero la verdad es que si tengo hambre y mucha; Contesto a su email.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:25  
Para: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Ojos en blanco **

**Pues ya que lo pregunta señor Grey, no aun no he ido  
a la cocina por un delicioso almuerzo, eso iba a hacerlo  
justo ahora pero usted me distrae.  
Y si, se que aun estoy en reposo, pero ya esta es la última  
semana, Ya no resisto más! ¡Quiero Trabajar!**

**Te amamos **

**Ana y Blip (hambrientos aun)**

Me visto con unos jeans que aun me cierran, una blusa blanca suelta del estomago y mis converse y bajo a la cocina.

—Hola Gail, buen día- Le digo al verla en la nueva cocina alistando y familiarizándose con todo.

—Buen día Ana, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- me pregunta con una cálida sonrisa.

—Muy bien Gail, gracias. Hoy despertamos con mucha hambre, crees que podrías prepararnos, un omelet con queso y champiñones, pan tostado y un poco de jugo de naranja, por favor.-

—Claro Ana, enseguida.- La escucho decir, pero mi celular sonó de nuevo y pongo mi atención en ello mientras espero.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:27  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: ¿Ojos en blanco?**

**Bueno espero que Blip pueda calmar su hambre pronto, y con  
usted señora Grey, espero poder ayudarla esta noche.**

**En cuanto el trabajo, olvídalo por esta semana, ponte a leer o a  
ver algo de t.v. basura para pasar el tiempo.  
Quiero a mi familia a salvo, así que no hagas NADA que implique  
movimientos bruscos o algún movimiento. **

**Los veré en unas horas nena.**

**Los amo**

**x**

**Christian Grey  
Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

¿Qué no piense en el trabajo?, es como pedirme que tape el sol con un dedo, es imposible. Que sucede con Christian. Decido ya no contestarle y centrarme en el delicioso almuerzo que la señora Jones preparo. Blip lo agradece.

Es imposible que siga sin hacer nada, ver televisión o incluso estar en la biblioteca ya no me entretiene, son poco mas de las dos de la tarde y estoy más aburrida que una ostra, quiero regresar a mi oficina, hacer algo más productivo con mi tiempo.

Decido llamar a Hannah a la oficina para saber cómo están las cosas, que ha pasado en la última semana. Tomo mi blackberry y marco.

—Grey Publishing, habla Hannah-

—Hannah, hola soy Ana.-

—Ana Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?, me quede preocupada, ya no  
supe nada después del incidente la semana pasada…-

—Emm… todo bien con nosotros Hannah, gracias, solo hablaba para saber  
como va todo, ¿qué novedades hay?-

-Oh aquí todo bien Ana, un montón de trabajo te espera  
al volver, hay nuevos editores que piden hablar contigo, ya programe  
las citas para las próximas semanas, además de nuevos  
manuscritos que solo tú puedes atender, pero aparte de eso  
todo marcha muy bien, estoy encargándome de hacer  
lo mas que pueda, ya sabes…-

—Me alegra escuchar eso Hannah, que te parece si me mandas  
la información de los nuevos editores, así yo los estudio desde casa y  
cuando los vea no estaré tan perdida.  
También envíame los manuscritos, así los leo y veo posibles  
candidatos buenos para Grey Publishing.-

—No estoy segura de eso Ana, el Sr. Grey dejo claro que no se te molestara  
con nada del trabajo por estas dos semanas-

—Oh vamos Hannah, necesito algo que hacer con tanto tiempo libre,  
el Sr. Grey no comprende eso. A demás lo hare desde mi casa.-

—Ana, yo… no lo sé-

—Anda Hannah, solo envía la información a mi correo electrónico y listo-

—Pero el Sr. Grey dijo…-

—Hannah, ya me las arreglare yo con el Sr. Grey-

—Mmm… está bien Ana, te las enviare en unos momentos-

—Bien Hannah, Gracias.-

—De nada-

—Te veré dentro de unos días-

—Adiós Ana-

Vaya, con razón no había sabido nada del trabajo, mi cincuenta controlador. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno si sé que voy a hacer conmigo, esperar que Hannah mande la información, es increíble que haya tanto trabajo en tan solo una semana de ausencia, no cabe duda que Grey Publishing está creciendo.

—¿Ana?- Escucho la voz de Christian a la distancia.

—Estoy aquí- Le grito desde la sala de estar, estoy sentada en el sofá revisando mi blackberry, Hannah aun no me envía nada, ya se tardo.

Al sentir entrar a Christian dejo mi celular y mi corazón empieza a saltar de felicidad. Al fin llego, lo extrañe tanto. Pero al voltear a ver su rostro veo que está muy callado, diría incluso que molesto.

—¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto en tono preocupado.

—Así que decidiste llamar a la oficina y pedir que te enviaran el trabajo a casa.- me dice con voz severa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto.

—¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? ¿Después de dar ordenes estrictas a tu asistente?- Mierda, Hannah me traiciono, es por eso que aun no recibía nada.

—Christian, yo necesito hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo, me aburro demasiado aquí sin hacer nada- . ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

—Ana es por tu bien y por el de blip.- me dice en tono frustrado pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

—Blip y yo estamos bien Christian, además no es como si hubiera ido hasta Grey Publishing, solo hice una llamada.-

—Si, una llamada pidiendo que te envíen el trabajo- me contesta

—Pero lo voy a realizar desde aquí, está bien, no me moveré, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Porque te molesta tanto?- Aggh de verdad que no lo entiendo. Me molesta que no lo comprenda.

—Ana, la Dra. Green pidió reposo, nada de trabajo, ni siquiera desde aquí, podría causarte estrés y no es bueno ni para ti, ni para blip. Por favor piensa en él, en nuestro bebé- Me dice exasperado casi gritando.

—Pienso en nuestro bebé, como puedes decir que no es así.- le grito indignada. Por dios! Es nuestro bebé y lo amo!

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, de enojo y tristeza a la vez por su comentario.

—Ana, nena, no por favor no llores- Me dice acercándose a mí, su tono de voz en más suave y dulce. –No quise decirlo así, solo es que… no quiero perderlos, no me lo perdonaría, y si puedo evitar que algo les ocurra, lo hare, sabes que soy así- me dice abrazándome y yo lloro aun mas.

—Lo sé Christian, amo a nuestro bebé y entiendo tus razones pero ya no puedo estar aquí así sin hacer nada, me siento inútil- le contesto sollozando.

—Nena, mírame- Me dice apartándome un poco de él tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

—Que te parece si hacemos un trato.- Me dice y yo solo lo observo aun con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

—Yo te permito hacer solo un poco, pero solo un poco de trabajo aquí en la casa, si tú me prometes que estarás tranquila y cómoda mientras lo haces, además tienes que dejar de llorar. ¿De acuerdo?- me dice dulcemente.

Yo solo asiento y trato de tranquilizar mis lágrimas. Me da un beso suave en los labios y me abraza.

—Te extrañe- le susurro aun abrazado de él.

—Y yo aun mas nena, los extrañe mucho- me dice dándome un beso en el pelo.

Me aparta un poco de él, y puedo ver que ahora está mucho más relajado y tranquilo, mi cincuenta voluble, como te amo.

—¿Tienen hambre? ¿O han comido ya?-me pregunta Christian acariciando mi vientre.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Bueno en ese caso vamos, veamos que preparo la señora Jones.-Me dice tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la cocina, pero recuerdo el correo de hoy. Y me detengo.

—¿Christian?-

—Si nena, ¿pasa algo?- Se detiene también y me observa con el seño fruncido.

—Es solo que aun me debes el almuerzo de esta mañana, me quede con hambre- le digo mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo provocativamente.

—Oh nena, no te muerdas el labio, se que aun te debo el almuerzo pero ese será el postre.- dice con su sonrisa que me derrite por dentro.

Siento como la descarga de energía recorre mi cuerpo al oír la promesa en sus palabras. Lo deseo tanto, que esperar me excita aun más.


	6. Capitulo 6 Carta Misteriosa

**CAPITULO 10**

—Oh Christian, por favor- susurro

—¿Quieres que haga que te corras así nena?-me pregunta

Me encuentro en el piso de la habitación de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas por detrás de mi espalda, jadeando.

Puedo sentir a Christian detrás de mí, con una fusta en sus manos, y cada vez que la pasa sobre mis pechos y desciende lentamente hasta mi sexo, siento como mi sangre arde bajo mi piel, deseando su roce cada vez más.

Deja la fusta sobre mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris lentamente y a un ritmo constante. Oh Dios se siente tan bien, es una lenta agonía que me lleva al borde del vacío y no resisto más y exploto en mil pedazos, en un orgasmo intenso. Ciento las manos de Christian desplazarse sobre mí con cuidando y desatando mis manos, me levanta y me lleva a la cama.

—Ahh- gimo cuando me penetra bruscamente, pongo mis manos en sus brazos para poder recibir cada embestida. Me besa, y después su boca se queda en mis pechos, chupando lentamente mis pezones, eso hace que entre y salga de mi un poco más lento. Deja de besarme y Aumenta el ritmo de nuevo, mi cuerpo no resiste más y sucumbe ante el orgasmo, dos embestidas más y él se viene dentro de mí diciendo mi nombre.

Nos quedamos acostados jadeando y recuperándonos. Me abraza y yo me dejo llevar a un sueño profundo en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

Me volteo cuidadosamente en la cama para no despertar a Christian que aun duerme tranquilamente, la alarma no ha sonado, esta vez le gane, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo dormir más. Es lunes y puedo regresar oficialmente a trabajar, estas dos últimas semanas han sido una tortura horrible.

Según Christian me dejaba trabajar desde casa, pero solo podía hacerlo dos horas por día, así que no pude avanzar mucho, me tenía en constante vigilancia de la señora Jones.

—Buenos días, nena- dice Christian mirándome adormilado.

—Buenos días- Le contesto con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Vaya, hoy si que despertó usted de un muy buen humor Señora Grey.- me dice regresándome la sonrisa.

—Claro que sí Señor Grey, ya que hoy oficialmente regreso a mi trabajo- le digo entusiasmada.

—¿Segura que no quieres esperar otra semana más? ¿Por Blip?- me pregunta acariciando mi vientre.

—Oh vamos Christian, ya habíamos hablado de esto, además Blip está muy bien, emocionado por conocer mi trabajo.-

Desciende sobre la cama hasta llegar a mi vientre, le da un beso y dice -¿Es cierto eso Blip? , ¿Estás emocionado?, no lo creo, tu quieres quedarte aquí tranquilo en casa, ¿cierto?- sigue acariciando mi vientre y yo solo paso mis manos por su cabello, es lindo que hable con blip pero no lograra convencerme.

—Sabes, utilizar a blip no hará que cambie de opinión- le digo y el voltea, me mira un momento y se levanta deprisa.

—Bien, en ese caso, ¡arriba! no querrás llegar tarde, además quiero que te bañes conmigo-me dice dándome su mano. Yo la tomo y me levanto con cuidado de la cama.

Entramos a la ducha, debajo del chorro de agua caliente, noto que Christian se me queda mirándome detenidamente.

—Sabes, creo que blip ha crecido- me dice poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

—¿A si?- le digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Así es, y te ves más hermosa que nunca- me dice y me besa dulcemente. Empieza a besar mi cuello y yo ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, el me acerca más hacia él, y puedo sentir su erección crecer, me dejo llevar por sus caricias, por sus manos expertas que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta y pon tus manos sobre la pared. Esto será rápido nena.- me dice Christian al oído y yo obedezco rápidamente.  
Me toma una pierna y la sube un poco, sosteniéndola, me penetra lentamente y yo gimo de placer, sexo en la ducha es la mejor forma de iniciar el día.

—Eres hermosa Anastasia- me susurra al oído y comienza a aumentar el ritmo, y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo.

Ya tenía preparada la ropa que utilizaría mi primer de nuevo día de trabajo, un pantalón negro con una blusa color rosa pálido un poco suelta y zapatos negros bajos, además del enorme abrigo que usaría al salir, el cual Christian me obligo a agregarlo al conjunto anoche.

Me dirijo hacia el espejo para aplicar un poco de maquillaje y puedo ver lo que Christian me dijo hace rato, mi vientre a crecido y se nota un poco más, aunque con la blusa suelta que he elegido hoy logro disimularla un poco.

En el trabajo nadie sabe sobre mi embarazo, excepto por Hannah, no sé que pasara cuando se enteren, no quiero más del trato extra-especial que me dan, solo por estar casada con el jefe. Y ni imaginar la prensa, me perseguirán a todas horas para sacarme alguna foto y obtener la exclusiva.

—¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En que tienes razón, ya se nota mas- digo poniendo la mano en mi vientre. –No podremos ocultárselo a la prensa mucho tiempo más, me preocupa que haya fotógrafos por todas partes queriendo ser los primeros en publicar "_El bebé de Christian Grey"_\- le digo en tono preocupado.

—No pienses en eso por ahora nena, aumentaremos la seguridad, además tienes a Swayer.- me dice tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no funciona muy bien.

—Sí, lo sé y es bueno en lo que hace, pero aun así no deja de preocuparme.

—Nena, todo estará bien. ¿Confías en mi?- me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro que si Christian, eso ni preguntarlo.- le contesto sin dudarlo.

—¿Entonces nena?, Cuando te he fallado, tu mantén tu mente tranquila, que yo los protegeré, siempre.- me da un beso suave en los labios.

—Anda vamos a almorzar algo, que hoy te espera un gran día- me dice al tomarme de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

Paramos en frente de Grey Publishing, me siento nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, han pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que vine a trabajar.

—Aun puedes cambiar de opinión- pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

—Christian…- le digo en tono cansado.

—Lo sé nena, lo sé, solo te lo recordaba.- me dice con aire inocente.-Solo prométeme que si te sientes mal, por mínimo que sea me llamaras inmediatamente y regresaremos a casa.- su tono es más autoritario ahora.

—Lo prometo Sr. Grey.-Le contesto dándole la mirada más sincera que tengo. –Además tengo a Swayer aquí cerca. Estaremos bien.- digo dándole un beso en la mejilla lista para bajarme.

—Ana… - me detiene Christian por el brazo. – Cualquier cosa, aquí estaré. – Suena preocupado. Oh mi cincuenta, se que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros.

—Lo sé, te amamos.- le doy un último beso en los labios de despedida y me bajo de la camioneta.

Al entrar, todo el mundo se detiene a saludarme y preguntarme como estoy, no me gustan tantas atenciones hacia mí, así que me dirijo rápidamente a mi oficina, para encontrar un poco de paz y poder quitarme este enorme abrigo.

—Ana- salta Hannah de su escritorio al verme.

—Hola Hannah- le contesto inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- me abruma con sus preguntas.

—Estoy bien gracias, solo necesito ponerme al día con el trabajo- le digo abriendo la puerta de mi oficina. Oh como extrañe estar aquí.

—Claro Ana, la agenda se encuentra en tu escritorio, para que veas lo que está pendiente.-Me dice señalando una pequeña libreta.

—Bien, empezare con lo que está marcado como urgente y de ahí ya vemos con que seguimos.-Le contesto al sentarme detrás del escritorio y revisando rápidamente la agenda. ¡Dios! sí que hay trabajo por hacer.

—Muy bien. Entonces te dejo para que inicies con todo.-Me dice y está a punto de salir cuando para de repente. –Oh por cierto, alguien dejo esto para ti en recepción esta mañana- se acerca y me entrega un pequeño sobre blanco.

Lo tomo de las manos de Hannah y lo observo, no tiene escrito quien lo envía.

—¿Sabes quién lo vino a dejar Hannah?- le pregunto observando el sobre.

—No Ana, solo me lo entregaron así en recepción.- me contesta.

—Bien Hannah, puedes retirarte, Gracias.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

—De nada, y lo que necesites solo háblame, vendré enseguida.- Me dice y sale por la puerta.

Me quedo intrigada, observando cuidadosamente el pequeño sobre entre mis manos. Después de un rato, decido abrirlo.

Siento que la sangre abandona mi cuerpo al leerla, es una nota dirigida a mí, me quedo en shock, solo sosteniendo el pedazo de papel entre mis manos. De pronto siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podrían hacerle a mi bebé.


	7. Capitulo 7 Miedo a perderlo

**CAPITULO 7**  
_"Miedo a perderlo" _

-Vamos nena, tranquilízate.- Me dice Christian abrazándome, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, estoy muy asustada por la nota que recibí esta mañana.

Después de leerla llame inmediatamente a Christian y le conté lo sucedido, oh más bien susurre, no sé si me entendió bien ya que yo era un mar de llanto, supongo que aviso a Swayer porque llego a mí y me pregunto que sucedía. Intente explicarle pero me fue imposible, así que solo le di la nota. Después salió e interrogo a Hannah y la chica recepcionista.

-La señorita de recepción solo menciono que la carta ya se encontraba ahí cuando ella llego y el día anterior cuando se fue no había nada.- menciona Swayer.

-Entonces debe ser alguien de Grey Publishing quien la dejo.- le responde Christian.

-Es muy probable Señor.- dice Swayer

-Quiero que te reúnas con Taylor inmediatamente y le informes la situación, quiero que investiguen a todo el personal de Grey Publishing, quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto.- manda Christian

-Enseguida señor- Swayer dice y sale por la puerta de la sala de estar.

Sin dejar de abrazarme Christian saca su celular y marca algún número.

-Taylor, Swayer va en camino, te informara la situación, ya le di instrucciones sobre lo que hay que hacer… Bien… - escucho que dice y cuelga.

Después de que Christian llego a GP, notó lo nerviosa que estaba por la nota y le preocupaba que blip pudiera tener repercusiones por mi estado de ánimo, así que decidió que había sido suficiente trabajo por hoy y me trajo de regreso a casa, no quise discutir en ese momento y obedecí.

-Ves nena, te dije que no era buena idea regresar al trabajo, pudimos haber evitado todo esto.- me dice al separarse un poco de mi para verme a los ojos. Estamos sentados en el sillón en la sala de estar y yo solo quiero seguir entre sus brazos.

-Christian… yo… estoy tan… asustada…- le digo balbuceando y soltándome en llanto otra vez.

-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien, trata de calmarte, por blip.- me dice dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

Es verdad, tengo que calmarme, no quiero que esto afecte a mi bebé. Así que respiro profundo y dejo de llorar, solo me acurruco aun más en los brazos de Christian y me relajo, tanto que me quedo dormida.

_No! Mi bebé! Christian! Esto no puede estar pasando, dime por favor que no es verdad.- Grito desesperadamente, histérica, asustada. – Christian quiero a mi bebé, haz que me lo regresen, por favor.- le ruego. - Lo siento nena, se ha ido.- me contesta Christian en un tono desinteresado. - ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, Búscalo, busca a nuestro bebé! ¡Por favor! . –El no regresara Ana, Nunca más.- ¿Qué? No, mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé, ¿dónde está?, quien lo arranco de mis brazos… no…no… ¡NO!_

-¡Ana, Despierta! ¡Vamos Ana!.- escucho la voz lejana de Christian y siento como me estruja suavemente.

-¡No! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Christian nuestro bebé! ¿Dónde está?- grito alterada, miro a mi alrededor, todo está en una tenue luz, veo a Christian a mi lado.

-Tranquila nena, todo está bien, fue solo una pesadilla- me dice en una voz suave y se acerca a mí con cuidado. Toco mi vientre inmediatamente y compruebo que mi pequeño blip aun esta dentro de mí, a salvo, me revuelvo y me dejo llevar por el abrazo que me ofrece Christian.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, y mi respiración es irregular _fue solo una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla_, me repito a mí misma.

-Christian, tengo miedo- le digo con mis lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y tocando mi vientre.

-Yo estoy aquí nena, nada les pasara, los protegeré con mi vida si es preciso.- me asegura dándome un beso en el pelo y pone su mano sobre la mía en mi vientre.

-Sé que es así.- le contesto, pero el contenido de la nota aun está en mi cabeza.

_Hola Señora Grey,  
¿así que quiere jugar al cuento de hadas?,  
pues te demostrare que no siempre terminan con un final feliz.  
Si yo no puedo ser feliz, ustedes tampoco.  
Ese pequeño bebé que llevas en el vientre  
me pertenece, y debe estar conmigo.  
Estoy más cerca de lo que imaginas.  
Te estaré vigilando Anastasia._

Recuerdo cada palabra en esa nota, ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Cómo sabe de blip? ¿Y a que se refiere con que le pertenece?, el es inocente de cualquier cosa, aun no nace y ya amenazan con arrancarlo de mi lado, que ser tan perverso podría imaginar en hacer algo así.

Me quedo callada por un largo rato, despierta aun, acurrucada en los brazos de Christian, hasta que vuelvo a observar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de donde estoy, nuestra habitación.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- le pregunto a Christian confundida.

-Yo te traje hasta aquí, te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos, te veías hermosa y tranquila que no te desperté y te traje a la cama, pensé que te haría bien dormir.- me dice acariciando mi brazo suavemente, eso me ayuda, me relaja.

-Oh- claro no me sorprende, siempre lo hace.- ¿qué hora es?- le pregunto, cuando me quede dormida aun había luz, debí haber dormido durante horas.

-Son las 11:30- me contesta. Vaya si que dormí, serian las 3 de la tarde más o menos cuando me quede dormida.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta Christian.

Ahora que lo pienso, con todo el susto del momento olvide comer por la tarde, solo había desayunado así que estoy hambrienta, ahora mismo me devoraría una vaca entera.

-Si muchísima, blip y yo estamos hambrientos- le contesto con una media sonrisa en mis labios. –De comida, claro, bueno por ahora.- le digo mordiendo mi labio.

-Ana, no te muerdas el labio, sabes el efecto que tiene en mi, y ahora mismo quiero que tu y este pequeño se alimenten como es debido- dice acariciando mi vientre.

-Vamos levántate, hay que ir a atacar la cocina.- me dice levantándose de golpe.

-¿Tu cocinaras?- le digo en tono burlón y riéndome.

-¿Se está riendo de mi Sra. Grey?- me dice pareciendo indignado pero no lo consigue con la enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-No me atrevería a reírme de sus "_habilidades"_ culinarias Sr. Grey.- le digo haciendo énfasis en habilidades y rio de nuevo

Se ríe junto conmigo. Sabe cómo hacer que me olvide de todo en tan solo un momento. Oh mi cincuenta! … Tomo la mano que me ofrece y bajamos hacia la cocina.


	8. Capitulo 8 Nuevas ¿amistades?

**CAPITULO 8**

-¿Podre volver al trabajo mañana?- le pregunto a Christian cuando estamos en la ducha y el está pasando la esponja por mi espalda. Se detiene por un momento al escuchar mi pregunta, no dice nada y continúa. Estoy a punto de de hablar cuando escucho.

-Hablaremos de eso después.- dice en tono un poco severo. –Date la vuelta.- me ordena y yo obedezco.

Lo tengo frente a mi totalmente desnudo, se ve tan guapo así mojado, pero noto en su mirada que está preocupado, ha estado muy callado con todo lo de esta mañana. Pasa la esponja por mi vientre y se queda allí por más tiempo. Oh mi cincuenta preocupado y sobreprotector.

-Christian- digo su nombre, y el voltea inmediatamente a verme a los ojos. –Estaremos bien.- le digo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. Tengo que dejar mi miedo a un lado y ser fuerte, por el, por blip El no dice nada, solo me observa y pone sus manos en mi vientre. – ¿Y sabes como estoy segura de eso?- le pregunto y el solo niega con la cabeza. –Porque tu estas en nuestras vidas, y sé que nunca dejaras que algo nos dañe, eres Christian-el-sobre-protector-Grey, ¿lo recuerdas?- solo observo sus ojos al decirlo y puedo observar un poco de brillo y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí que los soy, nena.- Me contesta.

-Y blip y yo te amamos mucho- le doy una sonrisa y me contesta con un beso.

-Yo también los amo demasiado nena, no soportaría que algo les sucediera o los apartara de mi lado. Los protegeré siempre, porque amo que estén en mi vida, son la razón de ella- .

-Oh Christian, eso es muy lindo.- digo mientras me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato bajo el agua caliente, hasta que inhalo profundamente y doy un gran bostezo. No sé cómo es que tengo sueño si hace poco menos de dos horas que desperté de una gran siesta, pero supongo que es por blip y que es casi la una de la madrugada.

-Vamos nena, sequémoste para que puedan dormir.- Dice al cerrar la llave. Salgo de la ducha y tomo una toalla, veo que Christian toma una también, seca rápidamente su cabello y se la envuelve por la cintura. Yo solo lo observo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Sra. Grey?- me pregunta en tono divertido.

-Siempre.- le contesto y empiezo a secarme con cuidado todo el cuerpo; me enredo otra toalla en la cabeza y veo Christian sale de la habitación, regresa y ya trae puesto sus pantalones de la pijama y trae en la mano la mía; un camisón de seda azul claro.

Estoy frente al espejo poniéndomelo, cuando me detengo a mirarme con cuidado mi vientre, esta más grande, mi pequeño blip está creciendo, y yo amo tenerlo aun dentro de mi sano y salvo, amo a mi bebé tanto, que no soportaría perderlo.

De pronto siento las manos de Christian que me rodean y pone las manos en mi vientre. Nos quedamos callados por un rato, sus ojos están clavados en los míos en el espejo que tenemos enfrente.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- le pregunto a Christian que se encuentra ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué cosa?- me dice confundido.

-Blip, te gustaría que fuera niña o niño.- Veo que abre los ojos, ahora si entendiendo a lo que me refería. Se queda callado, pensativo.

-No lo sé, solo quiero que nazca sano.- me dice levantando un poco los hombros al contestar.

\- ¿No has pensado en que te gustaría que fuera blip? ¿Tal vez un pequeño Christian?- me volteo para poder mirarlo de frente.

-¿O que tal una mini Ana? – dice levantando una ceja y me mira tranquilo, aun con las manos en mi vientre.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo.- le digo dándole un beso.

-Anda nena a dormir, que es tarde y mañana se levantan temprano.- lo miro sorprendía.

-¿Me dejaras ir a trabajar?- espero su respuesta esperando que yo haya escuchado bien y no se arrepienta de lo que dijo.

-Si nena, podrás ir, pero te digo que la seguridad se duplicara.- me advierte. Y solo puedo mover la cabeza emocionada, pensé que habría una gran discusión sobre esto.

-A dormir.- me dice y yo obedezco felizmente.

-Habrá seguridad afuera, sabrán quien entra y sale de este edificio. Sawyer estará adentro, vigilando. Ana, no se sale por ningún motivo ¿entendido? – Se que en otras circunstancias se me haría exageradas las medidas que está tomando Christian, pero ahora no soy yo quien me preocupa es mi pequeño blip, por el soportare lo que sea necesario.

-Entendido.- Le respondo, le doy un beso rápido y me bajo de la camioneta.

Llego a mi oficina sana y salva, feliz y tranquila por estar aquí, intentare no pensar más en esa carta y hare mi trabajo como siempre, después de todo el edificio está vigilado.

Son casi las once del día y he avanzado gran parte de los pendientes que estaban macados como urgentes, ahora mismo estoy ocupada pensando en contactar a un nuevo editor interesado en GP, cuando escucho que tocan a mi puerta.

-Adelante- se abre y veo que es Hannah.

-Ana, perdón que te interrumpa, pero está aquí Melany Scott, la nueva asistente personal de Roach y quiere hablar contigo.- ¿Nueva asistente? Valla no tenía idea.

-Claro, que pase.- dejo mi trabajo a un lado por un momento, para recibirla.

Después de que sale Hannah, entra una joven, alta, pelirroja, ojos de un gris claro y tez pálida como la mía, es muy hermosa, tiene buen porte y figura, tengo una idea de por qué Roach la contrato.

-Adelante, siéntate.- le digo señalándole la silla frente a mi escritorio

-Gracias Sra. Grey- me dice sentándose.

-Dime Ana por favor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- le digo amablemente dándole una media sonrisa.

-En realidad, solo vine a presentarme con usted formalmente, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ayer vine pero usted ya no estaba, así que decidí probar suerte hoy.- al decirlo pone una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, no sabía que Roach tenía nueva asistente, ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- tengo curiosidad de saber.

-Esta es mi tercera semana aquí.- contesta inmediatamente. Valla sí que lleva tiempo en GP y yo ni enterada estaba. –Sí, hubiera querido presentarme antes pero ocurrió el incidente que hizo que usted estuviera fuera por un tiempo.- continua diciendo. –Pero ya que usted regreso, bueno aquí estoy.- me da una cálida sonrisa, parece una chica amable.

-Bueno pues bienvenida a Grey Publishing.- le doy también una sonrisa y ella me responde igual.

-Bueno Ana, no te quito mas el tiempo, me retiro, también tengo trabajo que hacer y el Sr. Roach debe preguntarse dónde estoy.- me dice y se levanta de la silla

-Por cierto, soy Melany Scott.- dice y me estrecha su mano. Yo contesto amablemente y al tocar su mano siento una sensación extraña, una mala energía que proviene de ella y recorre mi cuerpo, miro hacia ella, suelto su mano y le doy una ligera sonrisa.

Ella se da la vuelta y sale de mi oficina.

¿Pero que fue eso? Fue tan extraño, pero seguro es mi imaginación, ella es nueva aquí y es normal que tenga desconfianza ¿no?, vamos Ana tranquila, parece una chica tranquila y amable, y parece más o menos de mi edad, tal vez hasta podría llevarme bien con ella. No sé, tendré que conocerla.


	9. Capitulo 9 Nuestra comida y charla

**Capitulo 9**  
_"Nuestra Comida y Charla" (subir 10/10/14)_

Hoy ha sido un día realmente ocupado, he tenido reunión tras reunión y estoy agotada, pero tengo que ser fuerte, si Christian se da cuenta, lo tomara a su favor para hacerme desistir de venir a trabajar y eso no me gustaría.

Son casi las tres de la tarde cuanto escucho el tono de mi celular.

-¿Hola?- Respondo el blackberry.

-Ana cariño, soy Grace- escucho su tono dulce de voz, no había visto a Grace desde que les anunciamos lo de blip, hace ya casi tres semanas.

-Hola Grace, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Oh si cariño, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Muy bien, he estado muy bien. – le respondo lo más segura que puedo, ella no sabe lo de la carta que recibí y es mejor así.

-Me alegra oírlo. Bueno Ana, se que debes estar muy ocupada así que seré breve. Ya hace tiempo que no se de ti y me gustaría verte, platicar y saber cómo están tu y mi nieto. Qué te parece si salimos a comer, ¿tendrás un tiempo libre en la semana?- me pregunta y vaya que tengo llena la agenda pero por Grace me hare un espacio.

-Claro Grace, eso me encantaría, solo debo confirmar mis horas libres y te llamo de vuelta, ¿te parece?

-Oh me parece perfecto cariño, esperare tu llamada. Cuídate y cuida mucho a ese pequeñito.-

-seguro que si, cuídate también Grace.

-Adiós Ana.- me dice y cuelga.

Confirmo con Hannah y afortunadamente tengo dos horas libres el viernes, así que llamo a Grace y le pido que si puede recogerme ella aquí en GP así Christian se sentirá más seguro de que vaya con su mama, a Grace le pareció bien, lo comprende.

Vaya que estoy agotada, solo quiero ver a mi marido, abrazarlo, besarlo, en la comodidad de nuestra casa, pero aun falta un rato para eso. Lo extraño, no he hablado con él en toda la mañana, así que decido mandarle un e-mail.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:25  
Para: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Te extrañamos **

**Sr. Grey**

**No hemos sabido de usted en todo el día.  
¿Ya se olvido de nosotros?**

**Te amamos**

**Ana y Blip**

**x**

Espero su respuesta con ansias, quiero saber de él. Y entonces suena mi blackberry. Pongo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:26  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: Los extraño mucho mas**

**Ana y Blip  
No podría nunca olvidarme de ustedes, ni lo piensen.  
He estado un poco ocupado Sra. Grey, disculpe que no  
me haya comunicado.**

**Los amo **

**x**

**Christian Grey  
Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Oh como lo extraño, ya quiero salir de esta oficina e irnos a nuestra casa.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:28  
Para: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Desesperada**

**Me alegra saber que su día ha sido productivo Sr. Grey.  
¿Vendrás por nosotros hoy?  
Ya queremos verte **

**X**

**Ana y blip**

Amo leer sus mensajes. Amo a mis cincuenta sombras. Mi blackberry suena de nuevo y lo tomo inmediatamente.

**De: Christian Grey  
Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:30  
Para: Anastasia Grey  
Asunto: Larga espera**

**Sra. Grey  
Yo soy el desesperado por verlos, y claro que ahí estaré,  
puntual nena, como siempre. **

**Tengo una reunión, cualquier cosa Andrea tiene instrucciones  
de pasarme cualquier llamada o mensaje tuyo.**

**Los veo pronto nena.**

**Laters **

**x**

**Christian Grey  
Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Bueno, yo igual tengo una reunión en diez minutos, así que salgo hacia la sala de juntas.

-Hola Ana- me saluda Melany al reunirse conmigo; también acaba de salir de ahí.

-Hola Melany.- la saludo amablemente.

-Si que estuvo larga la junta. ¿Eh?

-Ni que lo digas.- le contesto con una sonrisa. Ella me sonríe igual, está a punto de contestarme cuando Roach la llama y se aleja hacia él.

Es hora de salir, así que me dirijo a la oficina, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la salida. Sawyer está ahí, al ver que vengo me saluda con un gesto con la cabeza y me abre la puerta.

Ya está ahí la camioneta, esperándome con Christian dentro. Me subo y ahí está el, tan elegante, tan guapo, con su traje gris oscuro, camiseta blanca de lino y corbata azul marino, se ve como todo un presidente.

-Hola nena- me saluda al sentarme a su lado, estoy feliz de ver a mi esposo.

-Hola- contesto plantándole un largo beso en los labios.

-Te extrañe mucho Sr. Grey.

-Y yo a usted Sra. Grey, ahora hay que ir a casa.- toma mi mano y me da un beso en los nudillos. Eso me relaja inmediatamente.

Taylor mira por el retrovisor un segundo y entra al tráfico.  
_

Es viernes y hoy es mi cita con Grace, ya estoy lista esperando a que Claire me llame para avisarme que llegó y bajar. Tengo mucha hambre.

Suena mi teléfono y veo que es Grace.

-Hola Grace ¿todo listo?

-No cariño, es por eso que te llamo, se me presento una urgencia en el hospital y tengo que ir inmediatamente, no podre cumplir con nuestra cita, una disculpa enorme Ana.

Me dice Grace al teléfono, vaya eso es triste, estaba emocionada por comer con ella. Además de que no traje nada de comer y blip muere de hambre.

-Oh Grace no te preocupes, entiendo. ¿Lo dejamos para después?

-Por supuesto cariño, Gracias y disculpa.

-No hay problema, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós Ana.- y cuelga.

Bueno, parece que tendré que comer aquí en la oficina solo blip y yo.

Salgo para encargar algo de comer a Sawyer ya que sola no puedo salir de este edificio.

Estoy a punto de llegar con Sawyer cuando escucho que Melany me grita.

-¡Ana!- volteo inmediatamente.

-¿Salías para almorzar algo? Te acompaño.

-En realidad iba a pedir algo para almorzar aquí, no tengo mucho ánimo de salir. – bueno si quisiera salir pero no puedo, órdenes del jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

-Oh! Pues te acompaño a almorzar, claro si no te importa.

-No para nada.- en realidad eso me agradaría, quiero poder conocerla.

-Perfecto ¿Qué ibas a ordenar?-

Nos acercamos a Sawyer y le pedimos unos subs de pechuga de pollo con queso parmesano, y yo pedí adicional una malteada de fresa, se me antojo muchísimo claro además de una enorme porción de yogurt congelado con fruta mixta.

Nos vamos a la sala de juntas cuando Sawyer llega con nuestro pedido.

-¿Te comerás todo eso?- me pregunta Melany sorprendida.

-Tengo demasiada hambre- le contesto con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

-Oh no te preocupes Ana, sé que es por el bebé.- me dice y me quedo conmocionada, ¿como supo lo del bebé?

-Hannah me lo conto- contesta a mi pregunta no formulada.- Si, era el segundo día que venía a trabajar y venia a presentarme pero no estabas y me lo conto, pero no te enojes con ella, yo la presione un poco para que hablara.- continua.

Claro, solo esta que le muevas un poquito y Hannah suelta lo que sea, espero no se lo haya dicho a nadie más, tengo que preguntárselo.

Solo le doy una breve sonrisa, no me agrada mucho que lo sepa pero que puedo hacer.

-Descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- me dice y yo agradezco eso.

-¿Sabes?, siento un poco de envidia, hace poco también yo estaba… pero…

¿Pero? Que pudo haberle pasado, espero un poco para que continúe pero se queda pensativa. ¿Le pregunto yo? ¿Quiero saber? Dijo algo que me intriga pero no quiero presionarla. Abre un poco la boca, creo que me lo contara.

-No tienes que contármelo.- le comento y le doy un sorbo a mi malteada.

-No, está bien, duele pero ayuda decírselo a alguien.- me dice tranquila y continúa. Yo escucho comiendo a la vez pero atenta.

-Bueno, en realidad paso hace dos años más o menos, trabajaba en una importante empresa, me enamore de mi jefe y sé que él me amaba también, tuvimos una relación durante un tiempo, pero un día sin más ni más, me despidió y aun no comprendo el porqué.  
El caso es que tiempo después me entere de que estaba embarazada y regrese hacia él para contárselo, pero ni siquiera me dejo acercarme. Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba sola, asustada y sin trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a mi bebé?. Me sentía rechazada, usada y triste, muy triste.  
Entre en una gran depresión debido a su rechazo. Perdí a mi bebé debido a eso, no tenía dinero para comer o un hogar, mi familia no vive aquí así que no puedo contar con ellos. Fue tan grande mi dolor que mi bebito se me fue, lo perdí y nunca llegue a conocerlo, gracias a ese maldito bastardo.- pronuncia la última frase con desprecio, odio incluso.

-Yo… lo siento tanto.- estoy sorprendida por lo que me acaba de contar.

-¿Y cuanto tenias de embarazo?

-No lo supe con exactitud.- desvía su mirada hacia la ventana del fondo, parece un poco ¿confundida?, no lo sé bien.

-¿Y fuiste al médico? Para que te revisara.-

-No, nunca fui al médico.- ¿Qué no fue? Entonces como supo. Es muy confuso.

-Y entonces como supiste que perdiste a tu bebe.- Aun no lo comprendo.

-Bueno Ana, una conoce su cuerpo.- me dice, pero aun hay algo que me suena tan extraño.

-¿Y que fue de ese hombre? ¿Aun lo amas?- Se queda con la mirada perdida, pensativa.

-¡Se caso!- lo dice con coraje y desprecio, en su mirada veo una rabia inmensa, no me gusta. Me estremezco. – Y claro que aun lo amo, y ¿sabes? No me importa que este casado, regrese para buscarlo, se que aun me ama, pronto le hare ver que soy yo con quien debe estar.- Vaya esto es más de lo que yo esperaba oír. Me asustan sus palabras.

-¿Regresar? Melany, no puedes pensar así, si se caso ya no te ama. Porque no continúas con tu vida y eres feliz.- y al momento que digo esto voltea rápidamente hacia mí, dándome una mirada que me hiela la sangre.

\- Ana, tuve que alejarme un tiempo, estuve trabajando en las vegas. Pero decidí volver, se que aun me ama.- me dice convencida y continua.- Empecé a buscar trabajo y encontré esta vacante en el periódico. Me alegra estar aquí.- me dice ignorando mi comentario, me una sonrisa que parece tener una intención mala oculta, pero no lo sé, tal vez lo imagino.

-En fin, no quiero seguir recordando esto.- me dice regresando su atención a la comida.

-Claro.- es todo lo que puedo decir, estoy un poco aturdida con todo lo que me ha contado, fue una mala jugada lo que le hicieron, pero hay algo en sus palabras que me hace dudar.

Voltea a verme y me sonríe de nuevo, le devuelvo la sonrisa y comienzo a comer mi yogurt congelado. Todo en ella me parece muy misterioso.


	10. Capitulo 10 Creciendo cada dia más

**Capitulo 10**

-¡Ya nada me entra!- grito frustrada al intentar ponerme uno de mis jeans.

-¿Qué ocurre nena? ¿Todo bien?- me pregunta Christian al unirse a mi lado en el closet.

-¡No!- y volteo hacia él con las manos en los botones del pantalón. –Mira, ya no me cierran!- le digo al mismo tiempo que intento unir los dos extremos.

Christian se queda callado sin saber cómo responderme, está claro que en esto no tiene idea.

-Vamos nena, es solo una comida informal en casa de mis padres, seguro habrá algo aquí.- me dice señalando mi ropa. Blip claramente ha crecido, mi ropa ya simplemente no me sirve mas, no por ahora. ¿Qué podre ponerme?.

Es sábado y Grace me llamo esta mañana para invitarnos a una comida familiar, para compensar la reunión fallida.

Al fin encuentro algo decente y que me queda. Llevo unos leggins negros gruesos, una blusa blanca de manga larga y por arriba un suéter largo blanco igual, además de unas botas súper calientitas negras y el enorme abrigo que se que Christian hará que me ponga al salir. Voy al baño me arreglo un poco el cabello formando unas ligeras odas en el, un poco de rímel y estoy lista.

Salgo del baño hacia la cocina donde me espera Christian, está tomando una copa de nuestro vino favorito, como siempre se ve guapísimo, con unos jeans obscuros, camiseta blanca y un abrigo tipo saco.

Al verme me da una enorme sonrisa que me derrite al instante.

-Señora Grey, me alegra que encontrara algo que ponerse.- me dice volteándose y atrayéndome hacia el.

-Oh vamos señor Grey, no se burle. – le digo haciendo pucheros.

-No es burla nena, te ves hermosa. Siempre lo estas.- y me besa. Sus labios saben a delicioso vino, oh! Su sabor… extraño tomarlo.

-Señor Grey, sus besos saben exquisitos.- le digo al mismo tiempo que me paso la lengua entre mis labios y me lo muerdo a su vez.

-Señora Grey, me alegro que disfrutara el sabor de mis labios porque será la única y última vez que la beso después de beber vino, podría hacerle daño a blip.

-Christian! No es como si hubiera gran cantidad de alcohol en tus labios.

-Bueno nena, no me quiero arriesgar, quiero que blip esté bien.- me dice y pone sus manos en mi vientre.

-Y lo está, ahora bésame de nuevo.- le pido

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta. –Ya es tarde vamos.- me toma de la mano y salimos hacia la cochera donde Taylor nos espera.

-Hola Taylor- lo saludo. Y el solo asiente con la cabeza y nos abre la puerta de la camioneta.

Llegamos a la casa y la familia Grey ya está reunida. A lo lejos veo a Kate, eso es bueno, quiere decir que ha perdonado a Elliot, tendré que preguntarle que paso, después claro, cuando estemos a solas.

Apenas entramos y Mia corre inmediatamente hacia nosotros.-¡Ana! ¡Bebé Grey!- grita emocionada, me abraza y después toca mi vientre. –Me da mucho gusto verlos, ya los extrañaba.- me suelta y se voltea con Christian.

-Christian, no creas que me olvido de ti.- le dice y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Oh Mia, déjalos respirar.- le dice Grace dulcemente y ella solo hace un puchero y se retira.

-Christian cariño- dice y le da un abrazo

-Ana, ¿Cómo estás?¿cómo te sientes hoy?-me toma de los brazos al momento de decirlo.

-Muy bien Grace, estamos perfectos.- me froto mi vientre. –Tenemos a alguien que nos cuida muy bien.- Digo al momento que veo a Christian y con un brazo le rodeo la cintura.

El responde igual, tomándome por la cintura. –Si que lo tienen nena.- dice y me da un corto beso en los labios.

-Oh ya basta tortolos.- nos dice Kate y suelto a Christian para abrazarla.

-Mírate Ana, te ves hermosa con tu pancita.- dice y ella también toca mi vientre.

Solo le sonrió. Voltea y solo dice. –Christian.- y el responde. –Kate- es claro que aun ambos no pueden llegar a ser amigos.

-Bueno bueno, donde están mi hijo, mi nuera y mi próximo nieto.- Escucho a Carrick viniendo del fondo de la habitación a saludarnos. Nos da un breve abrazo y se retira.

-¿Dónde está Elliot?- pregunta Christian, es raro que no esté aquí.

-¿A caso escuche que mi hermanito pregunta por mi? – se escucha a Elliot decir al momento que baja las escaleras. Llega a nosotros y saluda a Christian primero con un apretón de manos y a mí me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, la comida estará lista en diez minutos.- anuncia Grace.

Todos vamos hacia la sala de estar. Veo que Christian esta charlando con Elliot y su papá y aprovecho para tener una charla con Kate.

Me siento a un lado de ella en el sofá. –Hey Kate, ¿Qué tal todo con Elliot? – ella se revuelve un poco en el sofá.

-Hasta ahora todo bien, ese día después de salir de tu casa, fuimos a mi apartamento, aclaramos las cosas, lo que piensa cada uno y acordamos siempre decirnos lo que nos gusta y lo que no sobre el otro, eso debería mantenernos sin peleas. Y la boda sigue en pie- me dice al momento que suelta una pequeña risa y yo rio igual.

-Y que tal tu Steele, que tal va el pequeño Grey,

-Cada día creciendo más.- le digo y coloco mi mano en mi vientre.

-Eso es bueno, y como va Christian con lo del bebé.-

-Muy bien, se que será un excelente padre.- Volteo hacia Christian al momento en que lo digo, en eso el voltea igual y nuestros ojos se encuentra, le sonrió.

Se acerca hacia nosotras y se sienta a un lado. -¿Todo bien nena?- me pregunta.

-Hay Christian porque no lo estaría, deja de preocuparte tanto, en este momento la estoy cuidando yo.- le contesta Kate. Christian solo pone los ojos en blanco, me da un beso en el pelo y vuelve con Elliot y Carrick.

Grace nos llama para cenar y todos acudimos al comedor. Grace se sienta a mi lado y empieza a platicar conmigo sobre blip. Pasamos la velada tranquilos, hasta que llega la hora de irnos, nos despedimos de todos y salimos hacia la camioneta donde Taylor nos espera.

-¿Cansada nena?-me pregunta Christian al besarme los nudillos.

-No mucho señor Grey, ¿tiene algo en mente?- le digo en un tono sensual, o lo más sensual que puedo.

-Yo siempre tengo algo en mente Sra. Grey, aun mas tratándose de usted.- me ruborizo y sus simples palabras ya me hacen sentir excitada.

Volteo hacia la ventana y veo que no es el camino que tomamos hacia nuestra nueva casa. Si no el que nos lleva a la Escala.

-¿Escala?- le pregunto a Christian.

-Escala.- me confirma. Estoy muy excitada, eso significa que iremos al cuarto rojo del dolor.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la Escala, bajamos de la camioneta y subimos al elevador, Christian introduce el código de nuestra antiguo piso.

Me siento nerviosa y emocionada el pensar que podremos hacer ahí adentro.

Entramos y siento nostalgia al estar aquí, ya hace tiempo que no veníamos y es raro supongo.

Christian me toma de la mano y me dirige a nuestro cuarto de juegos.

Toma la llave y abre la puerta, todo esta como lo recuerdo, con el mismo olor, supongo que aunque ya no vivimos aquí siguen viniendo a limpiarlo.

Pero no me siento bien aquí, con blip dentro de mi, mi olfato se ha agudizado y el olor hace que me sienta mareada, eso no me gusta porque realmente quiero estar aquí, pero blip ha hablado, por así decirlo.

Christian lo nota y me toma por la cintura. –Ana, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta alarmado.

-Si, es solo que creo que a blip no le gusta estar aquí.- le contesto y él me mira confundido. –No le gusta el olor, me siento mareada aquí dentro. – miro hacia él, esperando que no esté molesto por esto.

-Vaya, pues en ese caso hay que irnos de aquí.- me dice al mismo tiempo que toma mi mano y salimos.

-¿No estás molesto?.- veo su cara pero no puedo saber de qué humor esta.

-Claro que no nena, ven, podemos improvisar en nuestra antigua habitación.

Entramos y todo esta impecable, como lo recuerdo, con la vista espectacular a Seattle.

-Empezaremos por deshacernos de esto.- me dice al momento de quitarme la ropa.

Va quitando prenda por prenda, tranquila y sensualmente, como solo Christian sabe hacerlo. Se enciende un fuego intenso dentro de mi con cada roce de su piel en la mía, estoy más que excitada, en este momento solo quiero tenerlo dentro de mí. Así que desesperada empiezo a desabrochar su camiseta.

-Tranquila nena, iremos despacio.- me dice susurrando en mi oído y empieza a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, empieza a besar mi cuello y yo inclino la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Lo tomo de la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los míos, empiezo a besarlo apasionadamente y el responde.  
Lo llevo hacia la cama y planeaba tirarlo a la cama y tener yo el control pero él se adelanta y me acuesta con cuidado.  
Me deja ahí mientras rápidamente se quita la ropa, los calcetines y zapatos. Se acerca a mi despacio, completamente desnudo, parece un dios, sus músculos perfectamente marcados me vuelven loca de deseo. Se acuesta sobre mí con cuidado y empieza a bajar desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos con besos, quedándose chupando estos, mi piel se eriza con su contacto, mis pezones se endurecen, y empiezo a jadear de placer. Los deja y empieza a bajar lentamente, puedo sentir su erección crecer.

-Christian, lo quiero dentro, ahora.- le ordeno. El se detiene, me mira a los ojos un momento y se acerca a mis labios, besándome, y poco a poco entra dentro de mí.

-Aah- gimo

Se siente tan bien tenerlo dentro, arqueo las caderas, uniéndome a su ritmo, nos complementamos el uno al otro, esto se siente como estar en las nubes. Lo amo tanto.

De repente se detiene.-Tú arriba.- me dice y yo obedezco. –Es más fácil así nena,- claro con mi panza cada vez creciendo más esta postura es la mejor.

Me dejo llevar por un ritmo constante subiendo y bajando, teniendo yo el control. Agarra mis pechos y empieza a masajearlos con sus manos, me siento excitada, encantada, que después de un tiempo llego al orgasmo, un orgasmo intenso.

-Ana- pronuncia Christian cuando alcanza el orgasmo igual y se corre dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos acostados uno al lado del otro, tranquilizando nuestra respiración.  
Christian se acomoda y coloca su cabeza en mi vientre y lo acaricia con sus largos dedos.

Acaricio su suave cabello, cuando recuerdo que aun no me ha dicho que información le dieron Taylor y Sawyer sobre la carta, y como después del sexo es cuando más me responde decido preguntarle. Espero y se sienta comunicativo conmigo y no se enoje.


	11. Capitulo 11 16 semanas

**CAPITULO 11**

-Y que información te dio Taylor y Swayer sobre la carta- le pregunto, esperando que me lo diga.

-Nada.- me responde simplemente.

-Oh vamos Christian, dímelo.- le pido, puedo soportar lo que sea que le hayan dicho.

-No es que no quiera decírtelo nena, es lo único que se, nada. No encontraron nada.- me explica pero sin despegar su cabeza y su mano de mi vientre. – Bareny reviso cada archivo de cada uno de los empleados de GP y ninguno tiene algún antecedente sospechoso. Solo hay una nueva persona en GP, la asistente de Roach, pero yo revise su archivo y autorice su contratación, no parece peligrosa.- continúa.

-Oh si, Melany, ya la conocí. No parece sospechosa, es una buena chica.- Christian voltea a verme sorprendido de mis palabras. –Comí con ella el viernes, es por eso que lo digo.-

-Ya veo.- me responde Christian. –Aun así, la seguridad seguirá igual, no permitiré que eso se vulva a repetir. Nadie se mete con lo que más amo en esta vida. – dice firmemente.

Ya no quiero que se siga atormentando con esto, así que cambio de tema.

-El próximo lunes tenemos cita con la Dra. Green. ¿Podrás ir conmigo?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto nena, no me perdería ni una cita, me gusta saber cómo esta mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé Sr. Grey.- le respondo, es lindo cuando dice mi bebé, se que lo espera con ansias al igual que yo.

-Tal vez podremos saber si es niña o niño.- me dice entusiasmado.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo?

-Claro, ¿a ti no?- me pregunta confundido.

-Si, me encantaría saber, así ya podríamos elegirle un nombre.- me fascina la idea de que Christian y yo elijamos el nombre de nuestro bebe.

Es lunes por la mañana, el sol brilla radiante en esta fría mañana de noviembre, mi bebé ya tiene 16 semanas, y hoy podre verlo de nuevo. Su pequeña figurita, esta cosita que crece cada día más dentro de mí.

Vamos en camino al hospital, hacia nuestra cita, espero y todo este bien, que vaya creciendo normal y pueda dejarse ver, me entusiasma saber si será una niña o niño, aunque no tengo preferencia.

Me encantaría si fuese un niño, sería como tener una mini versión de Christian. Y con una niña, seria adorable poder ponerle lindos vestidos, además de que sería la princesa de papá.

Sea lo que sea que nos diga hoy la Doctora Green, se que lo amare intensamente, al igual que Christian, será un padre maravilloso aunque sobreprotector, pero seguro blip ya estará acostumbrado al nacer, lo escucha todo el tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas nena?- me pregunta Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En nuestro pequeño blip.- le respondo acariciando mi vientre.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- me pregunta confundido

-No, yo solo pensaba en que hoy veremos a nuestro bebé en el ultrasonido, y eso me emociona mucho.

-Lo sé nena, me pasa lo mismo.- me dice dándome un tierno beso en los labios.-Te amo.- me susurra.

-Y nosotros a ti.- le respondo dulcemente.

Estamos en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando nos llaman.

-¿Sr. Y Sra. Grey?- Christian y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente.-Pueden pasar, la Doctora Green esta lista para recibirlos.- Nos dice la chica de recepción, la cual no ha dejado de ver a mi marido desde que llegamos, pero tranquila querida que es mío y le voy a dar un hijo, pienso al darle una última mirada y caminando hacia el consultorio.

-¡Ana! Sr. Grey, adelante, pasen por favor.- Nos dice amablemente al tocar su puerta.

La doctora está sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, los deja a un lado al vernos.-Me alegra verlos, tomen asiento.- dice señalando dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido estas últimas semanas Ana?- me pegunta y Christian me observa al contestar.

-Bien Doctora Green, no ha habido más sangrado ni nada parecido, me he mantenido tranquila y he comido bien.

-Me da gusto oír eso, eso quiere decir que todo está marchando perfecto, pero porque no lo averiguamos. Pasemos a la camilla de allá.- dice señalando la cama con un monitor en un lado del otro extremo de la habitación.

Me levanto con Christian a mi lado y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Bien Ana, recuéstate y levántate la blusa hasta tus pechos y baja un poco tu pantalón.- me indica y yo empiezo a quitarme capa tras capa de ropa que Christian me obliga a usar, hasta que por fin llego a la ligera blusa de manga larga de color azul pálido que elegí esta mañana. Me subo a la camilla y me recuesto con cuidado y con la ayuda de Christian, me levanto la blusa y desabrocho los únicos jeans que aun me cierra.

-Perfecto, te colocare un poco de gel, está un poco frio pero nada grave.- me da escalofrió cuando me lo coloca en el vientre ya que estaba muy calientita por tanta capa de ropa.

-Perfecto, veamos cómo esta nuestro pequeño bebé.- nos dice y Christian sostiene mi mano, se que esta igual de nervioso que yo e incluso aun mas.

La Dra. Green pasea la pequeña cosa que sostiene en sus manos por todo mi vientre y Christian y yo solo observamos el monitor que esta enfrende de nosotros a un lado de la doctora Green.

Hace unos movimientos rápidos, introduce algunos datos, y al fin voltea a vernos. Mi corazón late aceleradamente.

-¿Y bien doctora? ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebé?- le pregunta Christian desesperado y nervioso al igual que yo.

-Bueno Sr. Y Sra. Grey, todo marcha perfecto con su bebé, mide aproximadamente unos 11,5 cm de largo y pesa alrededor de 99 gramos. Pueden ver que ya esta tomando la forma normal de un bebé, sus piernitas se están ahora mucho mas desarrolladas.- Nos dice señalando a blip en el monitor.

Lo único que siento es felicidad, emoción, de que ese pedacito que esta formado de un parte de el hombre que más amo en el mundo y de mi. Es tan perfecto.

-¿Y podemos saber su sexo?- pregunto con lagrimas en mis ojos y sostengo mas fuertemente la mano de Christian.

-Bueno, dejen ver si está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros.- nos dice y se queda un momento callada. Se me hace eterno cuando al fin escucho.

-Bueno Ana, me alegra que hayas escogido ese todo de blusa, porque combinara perfecto. Felicidades Sr. Y Sra. Grey tendrán un pequeño niño.- ¡Un Niño! ¡Una pequeña versión Christian!

Estoy tan emocionada, las lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, cuando siento que Christian se inclina hacia mí, me levanto un poco y lo beso.

-Un niño nena, tendremos un pequeño niño.- Estoy que no aguanto tanta felicidad, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarlo. –Los amo tanto.- me dice susurrándome al oído.

_**NellyHR**_


	12. Capitulo 12 Christian… ¿La Conoces?

-Ana, aunque ya estamos en el segundo trimestre y el peligro se reduce mucho en cuanto al bebé, aun debes permanecer tranquila y sin grandes emociones. Ese pequeño debe permanecer al menos 22 semanas más, dentro de ti.- me dice la doctora Green.

-Claro que sí, lo mantendré a salvo y seguro.- tomo la mano de Christian y con la otra acaricio mi vientre.

-Se que lo harás.- me responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y en cuanto al trabajo? ¿Aun es seguro que vaya?- le pregunta Christian. Claro, no podía quedarse con la duda, cualquier cosa negativa que la doctora le conteste, bastara para que yo tenga que dejar mi trabajo. Contengo la respiración al esperar su respuesta, quiero poder ir a mi trabajo.

-Aun puede ir, no hay ningún problema con eso.- relajo mis hombros y suelto la respiración. – Pero… tienes que reducir tus horas de trabajo.- claro tenía que haber un pero. El rostro de Christian se ilumina. La Dra. Continua.

\- Tienes que descansar lo más posible Ana, con el mínimo de estrés posible. Si trabajabas 8 horas ahora serán 5, ¿está bien? Es por el bien de su bebé.- termina. Y con esa última frase no pongo resistencia, por mi pequeño blip, lo que sea. Al menos puedo seguir trabajando.

-Muy bien doctora, así lo hare.

-Perfecto, en cuento a las vitaminas, te recetare algunas mas, quiero que las tomes como ya te había indicado. Y bueno los veré en la próxima cita. En 4 semanas más. Mucha suerte y felicidades Sr. Y Sra. Grey.- nos dice y estrecha su mano con Christian y conmigo.

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo de salida.

-Nena, esto es grandioso. Me siento el padre más orgulloso del mundo.- me dice Christian al salir del consultorio de la Dra. Green. Mi corazón se hincha de felicidad al escucharlo.

No sé qué decirle, estoy abrumada aun con la noticia, solo asiento, le sonrío y pongo mis manos en mi vientre. Christian se acerca hacia mí y coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

-Nunca imagine que esto podía llegar a pasarme, y créeme que cuando digo nunca, es nunca, y ahora que puedo ver a mi hijo en esa pantalla y mirar hacia ti y ver que eres tú la madre de mi hijo…- se queda callado, pensando un poco sus palabras. –Ana, Gracias.- termina y me besa dulcemente.

-Lo hicimos los dos, recuérdalo.- le digo al momento que pongo una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

-Lo sé nena, es lo mejor de todo esto, tendrá un poco de ti y tal vez de mi, aunque espero que mucho mas de ti.

-¿Por qué Sr. Grey?, si blip sale la mitad de guapo que usted, será todo un rompecorazones.

Christian ríe un poco. –Sabes a lo que me refiero nena.- me dice un poco desilusionado.

-Oh, Vamos Christian, no pienses en eso en este momento, eso es parte de tu pasado, nosotros, somos tu presente y tu futuro.- lo abrazo y él me abraza igual, aunque con cuidado de no aplastarnos demasiado.

-Habrá que preparar algo para darles la noticia a nuestra familia.- le digo apartándome un poco de él y tomando su mano.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, ahora solo quiero llevar a mi familia a casa y disfrutar esta noticia.- levanta mi mano hasta sus labios y besa mis nudillos.

Salimos del hospital y nos subimos a la camioneta donde Taylor nos espera.

Llegamos a casa y nos dirigimos a la cocina, blip y yo estamos tan hambrientos, Christian sugirió llegar a algún restaurant para celebrar la noticia, pero preferí que viniéramos a casa, así lo tengo a solas y sin público.

-Hola Gail.- la saludo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-Hola Ana, Sr. Grey.- saluda amablemente, y sin preguntar la razón de mi gran sonrisa, aunque sé que tiene curiosidad.

-Gail, tendremos un niño.- se lo suelto de golpe, no aguanto más tengo que contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que Gail, se que guardara el secreto.

Se queda sin palabras, sorprendida.- Vaya Ana, muchas felicidades, debe ser una gran noticia Sr, Grey- le dice a Christian regalándole una mirada dulce.

-Así es Gail, gracias.- le responde con una sonrisa en su rostro, es raro que el este así hacia Gail, pero dada esta noticia su humor cambio enormemente.

-¿Les apetece algo de comer, para celebrar?- nos pregunta.

-Por supuesto, bebé y yo morimos de hambre.- le respondo al frotarme mi vientre.

-¿Qué les gustaría?

-Estará bien lo que decidas preparar Gail.- le contesta Christian.

Gail nos sirve la cena, un delicioso pollo a la parrilla con una salsa que no se bien que contiene pero sabe deliciosa, un rico puré de papas con espárragos en un lado. Me lo como todo y Christian por supuesto está feliz de verme hacerlo.

Christian se levanta y me tiende la mano. –Bueno Sra. Grey, me gustaría probar el postre, si no le molesta. – me dice con una mirada seductora.

-Para nada Sr, Grey, estaba deseando que lo pidiera.. me levanto y tomo de su mano.

Vamos hacia nuestra habitación, y comenzamos a besarnos, puedo sentir todas sus emociones, amor, felicidad y deseo. Lentamente empieza a quitarme las capas y capas de ropa. Al fin termina y solo me encuentro solo con mis bragas y sujetador de encaje a juego en color blanco que elegí esta mañana.

Mi vientre sobre sale un poco, ha crecido en estos últimos días, Christian se inclina y empieza a besármelo.

-Te amo tanto, pequeño.- le susurra a blip. Se levanta y comienza a besar y a morder mi cuello, mientras que con sus hábiles dedos desabrocha mi sostén, dejando mis pechos libres.

Los acaricia con sus manos y comienza a chuparlos uno a uno, mis pezones se endurecen y el los muerde suavemente. Me estremezco, con el embarazo se han vuelto mucho más sensibles, y eso me excita aun mas.

-Christian…- susurro.

El se detiene y empieza a desvestirse rápidamente, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es observarlo mientras lo hace, es tan sexy, cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus brazos, su vientre, cada musculo en él hace que sienta aun mas excitada.

Voltea y me toma por la cintura, acostándome en la cama con cuidado, me separa las piernas con sus rodillas y apoya sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza; empieza a penetrarme lentamente.

-Ahh..- gimo de placer, mientras me sostengo de sus brazos, rasguñándolo un poco y elevando mis caderas a un mas para que me penetre más profundo.

Y así lo hace, se queda quieto un momento dentro de mí, mientras me mira a los ojos, sus bellos ojos grises, me observan con pasión.

Sale despacio de mí, y me estremezco, vuelve a penetrarme pero esta vez un poco más rápido, muevo mis caderas para incitarlo a que siga. El responde con más velocidad pero disfrutando cada embestida, cada parte de mi. Y yo lo recibo gustosa, se siente tan bien tenerlo dentro, me llena, me relaja.

Tomamos un ritmo, hasta que siento que voy a llegar al clímax, una embestida mas y me dejo llevar, esa sensación tan placentera, me llena cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Ana… -Christian entra y sale de mí dos veces más y se libera, diciendo mi nombre.

Christian relaja un poco su respiración y sale de dentro de mí lentamente. Siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando lo hace.

-Te amo- le susurro y me acomodo a su lado en la cama. El solo me besa el pelo y me abraza hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente estoy lista para ir a trabajar, mi vientre esta mas grande, así que intento disimularlo un poco con una blusa de manga larga suelta en color negro, con unos jeans negros de maternidad, que son parte de mi nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi asistente de moda.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina donde Christian me espera.

-Muy hermosa señora Grey.- me dice la momento de verme. Sonrío como una tonta al verlo tan guapo como siempre, con su traje negro, camisa blanca de lino y corbata azul.

-Me gusta su corbata señor Grey.- le digo al momento de acercarme hacia el.

-Ya sabes, es una pequeña muestra de celebración por nuestro hijo.- me acaricia el vientre y me besa.

-Recuerda que hoy pasare por ustedes a las tres en punto nena.- me dice acariciando mi mejilla.

-Claro.- contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi tiempo de trabajo se redujo tres horas.

Llegamos a GP y Christian me acompaña hacia la entrada, algo que no hace comúnmente, pero supongo que se debe a su tan buen humor.

Me toma por la cintura y me besa. –Los amo, los veré en un par de horas nena.- me susurra al oído. Se aparta de mí y se da la vuelta hacia la camioneta donde Taylor espera.

Le hago una mueca, enviándole un beso, el voltea nuevamente rápidamente dándome una sonrisa, y no se da cuenta que Melany va pasando y se topa con ella.

Melany está a punto de caer, pero Christian reacciona y alcanza a sujetarla por el brazo.

Ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos por un largo periodo de tiempo, como si ya se hubiesen conocido antes, y ambos estuvieran asombrados de verse. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Me quedo en mi lugar por un momento observando lo que acaba de suceder.

Ellos siguen ahí, sin moverse, así que decido ir hacia ellos.

Christian me ve acercarme y la suelta rápidamente. Su cara aun muestra un poco de confusión.

-¿Está bien Señorita?- le pregunta Christian. –Lamento lo sucedido, no la vi venir, fue mi culpa.

-Oh, no se preocupe Sr. Grey, yo venía distraída, estoy bien, gracias a usted.- le responde Melany un poco nerviosa.

-¿Todo está bien?- les pregunto a ambos.

-Claro Ana, todo perfecto, fue solo un pequeño accidente.- me contesta ella rápidamente, recuperando la compostura.

-Una disculpa Señor Grey.-repite ella. Puedo ver que Christian solo niega con la cabeza. Ella aun nerviosa solo se da la vuelta y entra al edificio.

Me quedo callada observando a Christian, esperando que diga algo pero no lo hace, así que decido preguntarle.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunta confundido.

-Pues ambos se quedaron sin habla al verse, pareciera como si se conocieran y estuvieran sorprendidos de verse.

-¿Qué? Eso es absurdo Ana.- me contesta un poco molesto.

-¿Christian? – le digo en tono inquisitiva.

-Mierda Ana, no paso nada, yo no la había visto antes.- me responde casi gritándome. –Ni siquiera sé quien jodidos es ella.- me contesta aun más molesto y acomodándose un poco el traje.

-Es Melany, la nueva asistente de Roach, pensé que si la habías visto antes, me refiero a que, tu autorizaste que la contrataran. – le pregunto curiosa, es raro que no lo recuerde.

-Generalmente, solo reviso su información, sus antecedentes y anteriores trabajos, eso es todo, si es seguro como para que trabaje junto a ti, doy mi autorización, eso es todo.- me responde muy secamente.

-Mira nena, se hace tarde y tengo una reunión en treinta minutos. – se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. –Los recogeré en unas horas, cualquier cosa, me llamas.- se da media vuelta y se sube a la camioneta. Lo despido con la mano y entro al edificio. ¿Por qué se molesto tanto?


	13. Capitulo 13 Una Casualidad

**CAPITULO 17**

-Ana, buenos días.- me saluda Hannah con entusiasmo al verme llegar.

-Hola Hannah, ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy?- quiero involucrarme de inmediato en el trabajo y olvidar lo que paso hace unos momentos ahí abajo.

-Bueno, tu libreta con asuntos urgentes ya se encuentra en tu escritorio, los marcados con rojo, como ya sabes. – me responde Hannah eficientemente.

-Claro, gracias.- le digo y me meto en mi oficina.

Reviso toda la libreta, viendo los pendientes marcados con rojo, pero me es imposible concentrarme, no puedo borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de Christian y Melany, pareciera como si ya se hubieran conocido, pero Christian no la recuerda. Pero, ¿y Melany?, tal vez deba preguntárselo.

A mi mente vienen miles de cosas, como esa mirada, parecida a la de Leyla, quien amaba a Christian y como sumisa haría cualquier cosa por él, y la forma en que ella le contesto, diciendo que era su culpa cuando en verdad no lo fue.

¿Y si Melany es una de sus ex sumisas? Me quedo conmocionada ante mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios pienso eso? Eso sería imposible, quiero decir Christian nunca dejaría que una de sus ex sumisas trabajara conmigo, que digo ni que estuviera a 1 metro de mí, eso es simplemente imposible.

Christian tendría que recordarla, no creo que olvidara su nombre o el cómo luce, aun mas porque ella es una chica guapa, además no se ve como las chicas que el solía elegir, ella es totalmente lo opuesto.

Esto es absurdo, debo de dejar de pensar en estupideces, estoy creando toda una historia por un hecho casual, fue un accidente, solo fue una casualidad, nada más.

Me levanto de mi escritorio, necesito un poco de aire fresco, así que decido salir, pero antes tengo que llamar a don protector y avisarle.

Saco la blackberry de mi bolso y marco su número.

-Nena, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Tú y el bebé? – me abruma con tantas preguntas. Al menos ya se le paso el enojo, ahora suena preocupado.

-Estamos bien Christian, tranquilo.- escucho que suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo y se relaja.

-Solo te llamaba para saber, si puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire, hay un café a unos cuantos metros de aquí y me gustaría poder ir, por supuesto que no iré sola, Sawyer estará conmigo.

-Ana, sabes que no puedes salir de GP, entiéndelo.

-Pero Christian, necesito salir un poco, son solo unos metros.

-No, Ana, no saldrás.

-Por favor, blip quiere café – espero y utilizar a blip ayude en algo.

-Pídele a Sawyer que te lo traiga, no es necesario que salgas.

-¿Por favor? – le suplico al teléfono –Y te amaremos aun mas.

Escucho que suelta un gran suspiro al teléfono.

-Está bien señora Grey, al menos deja que le dé instrucciones a Sawyer.

-Si, muchas gracias señor Grey, blip te manda un beso.

-Ana, Ana, Ana, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Ya sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, soy toda tuya. – puedo sentir que tiene una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-No me tiente señora Grey. Anda ve por tú café, solo veinte minutos, ni uno más.

-Muy bien- le respondo con una sonrisa aunque no pueda verme.

-Y ¿Christian?

-¿Qué pasa nena?

-Te amamos.

-Y yo a ustedes. Con cuidado Ana. – me dice y cuelga.

Estoy feliz de que me haya dejado salir, lo necesito.

Cuando bajo hacia recepción veo que Sawyer ya está listo y esperándome.

-El Sr. Grey dio instrucciones de que la acompañe en todo momento señora, y que no exceda de veinte minutos.- me dice en tono autoritario. Solo asiento con la cabeza y salimos del edificio.

-Ana, espera.- escucho que me gritan y al voltear veo que se trata de Melany.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- me pregunta. Mierda tengo ganas de hacerle mala cara y decirle que no. No la quiero cerca después de la manera en que miro a mi esposo esta mañana.

-Claro.- le respondo con una media sonrisa. Decido no ser grosera, pero para nada me agrada la presencia de esta mujer, ya no más.

Caminamos en silencio las dos juntas hasta el café, quiero preguntarle su versión de los hechos, que paso ahí y si conoce a mi esposo, pero no estoy segura de querer saber.

-¿Y cómo está el bebé?- me pregunta sacándome de mi debate interno.

-Bien, el está bien- le respondo con una sonrisa al recordar a mi bebé.

-¿Él? Así que será un niño- pregunta asombrada. Diablos se supone que era un secreto y yo ya lo arruine todo, ahora tendré que decírselo.

Solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso es… grandioso- me dice sonando un poco irónica. –Felicidades, deben estar muy contentos, el primer hijo del señor Grey y es un varón, debe estar orgulloso.- continua diciéndome pero sin realmente mirarme, es como si se lo dijera a sí misma.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? No resisto mas y le pregunto de golpe. -¿Tu conocías ya a Christian?-

En ese momento estamos a unos pasos del café, ella solo se para en seco y se pone delante de mí, observándome detenidamente de una forma que me asusta. Mi respiración cambia y por un momento pienso en gritarle a Sawyer.

-No.- me responde simplemente. –Yo no lo conocía antes.

-No parecía eso esta mañana.- le respondo valientemente, tengo que salir de dudas.

-¿A qué se refiere Sra. Grey?- sus palabras hacen que un enorme miedo inunde mi cuerpo, me da escalofríos, nunca me había llamado así, y su mirada ahora es oscura.

-La forma en que ustedes se miraron, en que tú lo miraste, me hizo sospechar que tal vez, ya se conocían, pero no logro saber de dónde.

-Yo… - empieza a decir, pero se detiene, dirige su mirada hacia a un lado, volteo y veo que Sawyer esta ahí pendiente. Se aleja un poco de mi y continua.- Yo no lo conozco Ana, me quede mirándolo así, porque me sorprendió lo guapo que es, mucho más en persona que como sale en los periódicos. Espero no te moleste que te lo diga y disculpa si se malentendió.- me explica, ahora con una voz más dulce y amable, dándome una media sonrisa.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa forzada, su explicación no me convence, aquí hay algo mas, sus palabras me hicieron sentir terror y ella intento disimularlo cuando vio a Sawyer acercarse. No me gusta estar cerca de ella.

Quiero regresar cuanto antes al edificio y ya no seguir hablándole, me provoca un miedo terrible. Así que entramos al café y pido lo primero que veo, lo que sea para no seguir con ella.

En el camino de regreso me mantengo cerca de Sawyer todo el tiempo.  
Llegamos al edificio en menos de 5 minutos por suerte, dejo que Melany se adelante y al ver que no la sigo de cerca, se dirige a su lugar de trabajo.

-Señora, ¿está todo bien con esa señorita?- me pregunta Sawyer, vaya hasta él lo noto.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- quisiera saber su perspectiva sobre ella.

-Disculpa que lo diga así señora, pero siento que no tiene buenas intenciones. La manera en que la miraba no era buena. Es mejor que se mantenga alejada de ella.

No sé que responder a eso, pero tiene razón, eso hare, me alejare de ella.

-La mantendré vigilada.- me asegura Sawyer al ver que no se que responderle.

Asiento y vuelvo a mi oficina a terminar con mi trabajo.

Son casi las tres de la tarde y Christian no tarda en llegar. Solo quiero verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo necesito junto a mí, me he sentido extraña con todo esto de Melany. No se qué pensar sobre ella, a veces es linda y tierna y otras su presencia me aterra.

Bajo a recepción y por suerte la camioneta ya esta esperándome afuera. Tomo mi abrigo y salgo inmediatamente, abro la puerta y en cuanto veo a Christian, salto a sus brazos, se queda sorprendido inmóvil. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Ana ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- me pregunta asustado.

Solo niego con la cabeza. Lo único que quiero es sentirme protegida entre sus brazos, en los brazos de mi hombre, mi Christian, mi cincuenta sombras.

-Pasa que te extrañe, eso es todo. – digo sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Oh, nena.- me dice dándome un beso en el pelo.

-Solo abrázame Christian.- le pido y así lo hace.

A su lado no siento temor alguno.

_**NellYHR**_


	14. Capitulo 14 Es niño

**CAPITULO 18**

Hoy será el día en que le demos la noticia a nuestra familia de que nuestro pequeño blip es niño, espero les emocione tanto como a nosotros.

-Tenemos que ir pensando en un nombre para nuestro bebé- le digo a Christian mientras me arreglo el cabello y me coloco un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios.

-¿Tienes algo ya en mente?- me pregunta al momento que se acerca a mí.

-Aun no, esperaba que tú y yo lo eligiéramos juntos. Tiene que ser uno especial para nuestro pequeño blip.- le digo mientras acaricio mi vientre.

Me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi vientre también.

-Lo sé nena, buscaremos uno, te prometo que será el mejor nombre que un bebé pueda tener. – me regala una de sus magnificas sonrisas Christian Grey.

-Llevara el apellido Grey, así que definitivamente será especial.- le digo guiñándole un ojo y me rio.

-Nuestro bebé Grey- me dice con un susurro en mis labios y me besa intensamente.

-Christian…- le digo jadeando mientras me besa, estoy sin aliento. –Llegaremos tarde…- se parta de mí y me da un último beso rápido.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hacia la entrada de nuestra casa para tomar nuestros abrigos.

-¿Lista Sra. Grey? – me dice acomodándome mi abrigo y cerrándolo casi hasta mi boca.

-Lista Sr. Grey- respondo. Me toma de la mano y me abre la puerta del copiloto, subo y se dirige a su lugar.

Christian pensó que sería un día tranquilo y que podría manejar el, pero aun así Taylor y Sawyer van en un coche detrás de nosotros.

Recién inicio el mes de diciembre y los días han estado mucho más fríos, me alegra que blip nazca hasta mayo, cuando los días son más cálidos y tal vez podamos sacarlo a pasear de vez en cuando.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.- escucho a Christian que me habla.

Volteo hacia el y le sonrío. –Pensaba en cómo será cuando nuestro bebé este aquí con nosotros, el poder sacar a pasearlo. Oh como ahora, tu, yo y él en su porta bebé visitando la casa de los abuelos. –

-Sera grandioso nena.

-Lo será.- afirmo y volteo a ver hacia la ventana, hacia el paisaje de una ciudad con decoraciones navideñas por todos lados, imaginando los días pasar a lado de los dos hombres que más amo en este mundo.

Llegamos a casa de los Grey y como siempre todos nos reciben con excesos de abrazos y besos, bueno mucho mas a mí que a Christian, imagino por lo que tendrá que pasar blip cuando al fin lo tenga a mi lado, todo este amor por parte de la familia de su papá.

Pasamos a la sala de estar, en lo que esperamos a que anuncien que la cena este lista, y en verdad espero que sea pronto porque muero de hambre.

Mia y Kate se acercan a mi lado para contarme como van con los preparativos de la boda, ahora que se reanudaron hay mucho trabajo por hacer según ellas. Se volverán locas cuando al fin les diga que blip será niño, empezaran a buscar los mejores esmoquin para bebes que existan, no quiero ni imaginarlo, no por ahora.

Christian esta a mi lado, pero no por mucho tiempo, en cuanto empieza a escuchar de que va el tema, me aprieta un poco la mano que tenia sosteniendo, se levanta y va con Ethan, le dirijo una mirada de _por favor llévame contigo_ pero el solo sonríe y se va.

Así que en los siguientes minutos solo escucho boda, boda y más boda, hasta que por fin Grace anuncia que la cena está servida. Gracias a dios, un poco mas de Mia y Kate y me hubiera vuelto loca.

Christian se acerca a mí y me tiende la mano y con cuidado me levanto del sofá donde estaba.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y disfrutamos de una deliciosa cena que blip agradece grandemente. Empiezan a servir los postres y le doy una mirada a Christian, el asiente y sabe que es el momento de dar la notica.

-Familia…- empieza a decir y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Todos voltean inmediatamente hacia nosotros.- Hace unos días, asistimos a una cita con la doctora que lleva el embarazo de Ana y nos dio una magnífica noticia…- continua Christian, pero hace una corta pausa.

-Ya dilo Christian- presiona Mia.

Christian frunce el ceño a su hermana y después voltea hacia mí, asiento para que continúe.

-La doctora nos dijo que… tendremos un niño, un pequeño varón.- termina Christian con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hay un pequeño silencio y se escucha a Mia gritar. -Tendré un sobrino, un mini Christian.- se levanta y le da un abrazo a su hermano y otro a mí.

La sigue Grace detrás. –Oh cariño, estoy tan feliz por ustedes.- le dice Grace a Christian abrazándolo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y empieza otra vez la ola de abrazos y felicitaciones de cada uno de los Grey y de Kate e Ethan por supuesto.

Regresan a sus lugares en la mesa y comenzamos a comer el postre que habían dejado.

-¿Y ya eligieron un nombre?- pregunta Carrick.

-Estamos en eso.- afirma Christian

-Bueno, Carrick es un buen nombre.- al decirlo suelta una risa.

Me pregunto si a Christian le gustaría que el pequeño blip llevara el nombre de alguno de sus abuelos, Raymond también es un buen nombre. Mi padre se sentiría halagado y orgulloso si lo llevase, además de que sería una pequeña muestra de cuanto lo quiero a pesar de que no es mi padre biológico, me trato como uno.

Terminamos la cena y de despedirnos de toda la familia, al fin podemos ir a casa, estoy exhausta, mi espalda y mis pies duelen, solo quiero llegar y tomar un baño a lado de mi esposo.

Subimos al auto y me le quedo mirando a Christian con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta extrañado al darse cuenta.

-Eres un padre orgulloso ¿cierto?, aunque no lo admitías, se que morías por que blip fuera niño.

-Claro que lo soy señora Grey, y una niña no hubiera estado mal, pero con un niño podre enseñarle muchas cosas.- me responde con una mirada con un toque de perversión.

-Christian…- lo regaño.

El suelta una gran risa, que no había escuchado recientemente. Sé que está feliz.

-Además de enseñarle _cosas buenas_, podrás mostrarle tu pequeño imperio y pueda seguir tus pasos.-

-El será libre de elegir lo que querrá ser cuando crezca, pero no te niego que la idea me agrada nena, alguien a quien pasar las riendas de mi empresa.- lo dice orgullosamente.

Sé que mi pequeño será como su padre, de eso estoy muy segura. Mis hombres Grey.

_**NellyHR**_


	15. Capitulo 15 ¿Que piensa Christian?

**CAPITULO 15**

Perspectiva de Christian

Me encuentro acostado en nuestra cama viendo como duerme mi Ana, se ve tan hermosa, indefensa y tranquila, con su pequeño vientre de 4 meses. Amo verla dormir, como su pecho se levanta con cada respiración que da, podría pasarme horas haciéndolo.

Estoy preocupado por ellos, desde que Ana recibió esa nota, no he podido estar tranquilo, aumente la seguridad en GP, pero aun así no dejo de pensar que hay un jodido loco que quiere dañar a mi familia.

Ana apenas se recupera del trauma que le causo el bastardo de Hyde y tienen que salir con esta mierda. No puedo seguir mas pensando en esto, necesito una distracción. Me levanto con cuidado de la cama y arropo a Ana con las cobijas, dándole un beso en su cabello, que como siempre huele divinamente. Ella se revuelve un poco pero no se despierta.

En nuestra nueva casa también tengo un gran piano de cola, la música que produce me reconforta, me hace sentir bien, y me da tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas.

Empiezo tocando algo tranquilo, tocando cada tecla con delicadeza disfrutando cada tono que me proporciona. El piano está lejos de la habitación, así que no creo que Ana pueda despertarse con el sonido, además de que estas últimas semanas ha estado más dormilona y es difícil que algo la despierte; lo que provoca mi pequeño blip en ella.

Con cada pieza que interpreto en el piano, mi mente comienza a vagar en cada uno de los hechos de los últimos días. El más reciente y el cual no he podido mantener alejado de mi mente, es el encuentro con esa chica, afuera del edificio de GP.

Por una parte tengo la sensación de que en algún jodido lugar la he visto antes, pero no logro recordar.

Tal vez fue una antigua sumisa, pero es difícil que yo olvide a las mujeres con las que folle, y debido a su aspecto, no coincide con mis preferencias en aquellos tiempos.

¿Pero entonces de donde? O tal vez la estoy confundiendo con alguna persona con la que haya hecho algún negocio o alguna reportera de las tantas entrevistas que me realizan para las revistas.

Sigue en mi mente y no puedo quitar esa mirada de la cabeza. Sé que Ana noto algo el día que por accidente casi tiro al suelo a esa chica, y sé que se puso algo celosa al respecto, aunque no me haya dicho nada.

Tal vez deba revisar todas las carpetas donde tengo archivados los registros de cada sumisa, y pueda así salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Dejo de tocar el piano y me dirijo a mi oficina. Enciendo la lámpara que se encuentra a un lado y me siento detrás del escritorio, abriendo el cajón de abajo, que siempre cierro bajo llave.

Reviso cada documento, cada fotografía detenidamente, revisando su aspecto y el color de ojos, pero no encuentro nada, ninguna de esas chicas se parece a ella.

Estoy guardando los documentos cuando escucho la voz de Ana.

-¿Qué pasa Christian?- volteo inmediatamente nervioso. No quiero que ella vea que papeles estuve revisando y malinterprete las cosas.

-Nada nena, ¿Por qué estas despierta?- cierro de nuevo el cajón e intento que no se de cuenta.

-No te sentí en la cama…- me dice soñolienta y acercándose hacia mí. –Anda, ven a dormir con nosotros, te necesitamos.-me extiende su mano y no puedo negarme a su petición.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación y lo único que quiero en estos momentos es hundirme en ella y olvidarme de toda esta mierda. Perderme en sus caricias, en sus besos.

La tomo por la cintura y ella se sorprende, quedando frente a mi. Empiezo a besarla de una manera un poco posesiva, con besos de deseo y un poco de preocupación. No quiero perderla nunca, quiero tenerla siempre junto a mí, besar cada parte de ella.

Ana responde a mis besos, ladeando la cabeza para darme acceso a su cuello. Comienzo a besarla y bajando lentamente, recorro la mano por su cuerpo para quitarle mi camiseta que lleva como pijama.

Levanta las manos y me facilita el quitársela. Puedo ver sus hermosos y perfectos senos que con el embarazo están más grandes y eso me vuelve loco. Empiezo a chupar cada uno de ellos, mordiendo suavemente sus pezones.

-Ah…- gime Ana al momento que muerdo un poco más fuerte. Me excita el verla, el escucharla gemir ante mis caricias, mi erección crece más con cada roce de su piel con la mía.

No aguanto más, quiero sentirla, perderme en su interior. Bajo hasta sus bragas y se las quito lentamente, paso mis dedos por su sexo.

-Siempre lista, señora Grey.- Ana solo gime y me mira a los ojos, que arden de deseo igual que los míos. Con cuidado la acerco a la cama haciendo quedando que quede a espaldas a mí.

-Te voy a dar por atrás Anastasia, será rápido, si necesitas que padre, dime y lo hare inmediatamente.- Ella solo asiente, pero necesito escucharla.

-¿Entendido Ana?- gruño hacia ella.

-Si Christian, solo hazlo, te quiero dentro de mí, ahora.- me responde en tono excitada y lista. Me enloquece.

Bajo mi pantalón de la pijama y mi erección se revela, la tomo por las caderas y la penetro bruscamente. Ana se sobresalta un poco jadeando. Esta tan apretada que la sensación en mi miembro es maravillosa.

Comienzo a embestirla repetidas veces, esto están tan jodidamente bueno, entrar y salir, escuchando la respiración irregular de Ana, gimiendo y jadeando.

Doy una última embestida y me detengo. Necesito verla a los ojos, así que la volteo con cuidado para que se acueste en la cama. Ahora si puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, que me observan, esperando mas.

Vuelvo a introducirme, y ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi, arqueándose un poco, facilitando que mi miembro entre aun mas. Tomo ritmo de nuevo, embestida tras embestida, puedo sentir el cuerpo de Ana contrayéndose, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que aumento el ritmo.

-Christian…- pronuncia mi nombre alcanzando el clímax.

Puedo sentir su sexo contrayéndose contra mi miembro y me dejo llevar por el orgasmo, viniéndome dentro de ella.

Salgo lentamente y se estremece, me acuesto a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho, ambos tranquilizando nuestra respiración. Pone sus manos en mi cabello y comienza a acariciarlo, lo que hace que entre en un sueño profundo.

Abro los ojos lentamente, puedo ver que hoy tenemos un poco de sol que entra por las ventanas molestándome un poco. Quisiera seguir durmiendo pero es día de retomar mi papel de presidente.

Volteo y no veo a Ana en su lado de la cama. Me levanto bruscamente buscándola con la mirada pero no está, empiezo a entrar en pánico cuando la veo salir del baño.

-Buenos días Señor Grey- me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buen día Señora Grey, casi le grito a Taylor al no encontrarte en la habitación.- le digo en tono un poco exagerado, pero es cierto, lo hubiera hecho.

-Tranquilo señor Grey, solo estaba en el baño.- me contesta con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa hoy ¿lo sabías?- le digo al mismo tiempo que la beso.

-Bueno, gracias señor Grey.- me dice al tiempo que se aparta un poco de mi. –Y aunque me encantaría seguir escuchando sus halagos, la verdad es que blip y yo morimos de hambre.- bueno eso es algo que no me gusta escuchar, no quiero que mi familia pase hambre.

-En ese caso hay que bajar a desayunar.- Digo al momento que me paro de la cama. Solamente llevo el pantalón de la pijama, pero veo que Ana ya esta cambiada y lista para salir.

-Vaya señora Grey, veo que no me espero para bañarse conmigo.- y le dirijo una mirada triste.

-Oh, discúlpeme señor Grey, pero si lo esperaba nos hubiéramos retrasado en la ducha y como ya le mencione, tenemos mucha hambre.- es verdad, me la hubiera follado en el baño un par de veces.

Me sonríe tan dulcemente, que no puedo resistir tomarla por la cintura y acercarla hacia mí. Puedo sentir su pequeño vientre junto a mi abdomen, la beso y ella responde.

-Vamos nena, bajen a desayunar, los alcanzo en diez minutos.- ella solo asiente y en el momento que se da la vuelta le doy un azote en el trasero.

-Christian…- me regaña, pero sé que le gusta. Solo me rio y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Bajo hacia la cocina y puedo ver que Ana ya termino con su desayuno. Vaya si que tenía hambre, no tarde ni los diez minutos que dije, pero me alegra ver que come adecuadamente.

-Vaya señor Grey, si que luce guapo el día de hoy,. -Me dice al ver que me acerco a ella. Decidí usar un traje gris con camisa blanca de lino y corbata gris con franjas diagonales en un tono negro, digno del presidente de una empresa tan exitosa como la mia.

-Me alegra parecerle atractivo.

-Siempre- me responde dándome un beso rápido.

Desayuno a lado de Ana quien decidió comer por segunda vez, para no dejar que yo almorzara solo, que detalle de su parte, me alegra saber que blip la hace comer.

Paramos frente a GP, este lugar me hace recordar nuevamente el incidente con esa chica. Mierda que es lo que está pasando contigo Grey.

-¿Todo bien Christian?- me pregunta Ana preocupada, supongo que fue por la expresión en mi rostro.

-Todo bien nena, solo que recordé que olvide pedirle a Andrea que cancelara una comida con unos inversionistas eso es todo. – le miento, no me gusta hacerlo, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta de la verdadera razón.

-Bueno nene, no se te olvide pasar por nosotros.

-Nunca nena, estaré puntual, como siempre.- pongo una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Se acerca a mí y me da un beso rápido en los labios. –Te amo.- me dice.

-Y yo a ti mas nena.- sonríe y baja de la camioneta.

La veo entrar a GP, Taylor entra al tráfico hacia Grey House y en lo único que puedo pensar es en llamar a Welch para que reúna toda la información posible de esta chica.

Tengo que saber ya mismo si realmente la conozco.

Saco mi blackberry y marco su número, contesta al segundo tono.

-Señor Grey…

-Welch, necesito una información, urgente…

-… Necesito que busques en los servidores de GP, a la chica que se contrato recientemente como asistente de Roach…

-Enseguida señor.

-Envíamelo por correo en cuanto lo tengas- le ordeno y cuelgo.

Taylor se detiene frente a Grey House, muy bien, es Hora de entrar en mi papel de presidente. Vamos Grey respira hondo y continua, me digo a mi mismo.

Entro al edificio y como siempre todo mundo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, saludándome y dándome los buenos días. Deberian estar trabajando no adulando al jefe. Pero como siempre mis modales entran en acción y respondo amablemente.

Subo al elevador y marco el numero de mi piso. Se abren las puertas y puedo ver a Andrea y Olivia en recepción.

-Buen día Señor Grey- me saluda Andrea.

-¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy?- respondo sin contestar a su saludo y dirigiéndome a mi oficina, no estoy de humor para ser cortes, otra vez.

-Tiene una reunión en quince minutos con los posibles inversionistas.- Mierda había olvidado a los españoles, al parecer es un buen lugar para iniciar algunas inversiones. Pero no estoy de humor para recibirlos.

-Cancélala.- le ordeno.

Andrea se queda pensativa por un momento. –Umm Señor Grey, no creo que sea eso posible, ya cancelamos dos días atrás y hoy por la tarde regresan a su país.- Joder tendré que ir a la maldita reunión.

-Está bien, ¿hay algo más?- le pregunto molesto.

-Hay unos documentos que necesitan su atención, leerlos y firmarlos para que se autoricen los proyectos, los que están sobre su escritorio.- Volteo y veo el montón de papeles que hay. Mierda más trabajo y yo sin humor.

-Puedes retirarte.- le ordeno y ella sale rápidamente de mi oficina.

Me dirijo a la sala de juntas para recibir a los españoles cuando escucho el sonido de mi blackberry, es un correo de Welch con la información que le pedí.

Me detengo a medio metro de entrar a la sala y leo la información.

**De: Welch  
Fecha: 16 de Diciembre de 2011, 10:30  
Para: Christian Grey  
Asunto: Información Confidencial**

**Señor Grey, le adjunto la información encontrada.**

_DATOS PERSONALES  
Nombre: Melany Anderson  
Edad: 24 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Diciembre de 1987  
Lugar de Nacimiento: Dallas Tx., USA  
Domicilio: 516 Third Avenue __Seattle__, WA 98104_

_LUGARES DE TRABAJO  
Grey Publishing (dos meses de antigüedad)_

_Datos Familiares  
Padres: Desconocidos  
Hermanos: Ninguno  
Hijos. No  
Estado civil: Soltera_

**Welch**

Vaya, la información que encontró Welch es relativamente poca. Pero aun asi sus datos no coinciden con alguien que yo conozca, sus datos laborales son nulos, aunque dudo mucho que incluyera _ex sumisa_ de ser así.

Mierda estoy enloqueciendo, es solo una chica mas. Me afecto de alguna manera y no se la razón, debe ser el estrés del trabajo, el embarazo de Anastasia y las amenazas contra ella, todo esto me está afectando. Necesito un jodido descanso urgente.

_**NellyHR**_


	16. Capitulo 16 Me preocupa Cincuenta

**CAPITULO 16**

-Podrían por favor, darme 5 minutos.- les digo a los dos posibles editores que tengo frente a mi cuando en mi blackberry empieza a sonar _"Your love is king" . _–Es una llamada importante.- ellos asienten y salgo enseguida de mi oficina para contestar.

-Christian ¿Qué sucede?- es raro que él me llame, generalmente me manda emails, así que su llamada me preocupa un poco.

-Hola nena, no sucede nada, todo está bien.- me responde, pero puedo escuchar en su tono de voz que no lo está.

-Entonces, ¿necesitas algo?- se que sueno algo descortés con mi marido pero tengo a dos editores esperando por mí.

-Nada nena, solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz, ¿te interrumpí?

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí, tengo a dos posibles editores esperando en mi oficina.

-En ese caso, te dejo nena.- me dice y está a punto de colgar.

-No, Christian espera,- alcanzo a decir. – Ellos pueden esperar, dime ¿Qué sucede cariño?- le digo en tono dulce para que sepa que lo escucho.

Puedo sentir a alguien detrás de mí, así que me volteo y puedo ver que se trata de Melany, que escucha atentamente lo que digo. Le sonrío y ella me sonríe de vuelta pero no se va.

-Es solo que… - se queda callado por un tiempo.

-¿Christian? ¿Sigues ahí?- puede que me haya colgado. Reviso el teléfono pero no, la llamada aun continua.

-Hablamos en casa nena.- al fin me contesta.-Los amo- me dice y cuelga antes de que pueda contestarle.

Su llamada me preocupa, su estado de ánimo no se escucha igual al de esta mañana, a mi cincuenta le sucede algo y tengo que saber lo que es.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Melany?- le pregunto intrigada ya que aun sigue parada observándome.

-Emm… yo… te traigo unos documentos que necesito que revises, los manda Roach.- me contesta nerviosa y revisando los papeles que trae en la mano. –Sabes… estos no son,,, creo que los confundí con otros, más tarde los traigo de nuevo.- me responde, da media vuelta y se va.

Ignoro su comportamiento y regreso con los posibles editores que me esperan impacientemente. –Disculpen la tardanza.- y continuo mi reunión.

Después de una hora al fin llegamos a un acuerdo y los editores se van. Ahora puedo concentrarme en la llamada de Christian, a mi esposo le pasa algo y tengo que saber que es, así que decido llamarlo.

Tomo mi blackerry de nuevo y marco su número, pasan tres tonos y al fin me contestan pero no es la voz de Christian.

-Teléfono del Señor Grey, habla Andrea.- contestan muy profesionalmente.

-Hola Andrea, habla Ana.- respondo algo nerviosa ante su voz.

-Señora Grey ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Necesita hablar con el Sr Grey?- me dice rápidamente sin poder decirle algo.

-Eeeh… yo… ¿Dónde está el?- pregunto sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-El Sr. Grey se encuentra en una reunión desde hace más o menos una hora, me dejo encargado su teléfono, pero dejo claro que si se trataba de usted, se le pasara la llamada inmediatamente, ¿quiere que la comunique?.

-No Andrea, está bien, no lo interrumpas, no es importante. – bueno en realidad todo lo relacionado con Christian es importante, pero esto puede esperar un poco.

-Como usted decida Sra. Grey.

-¿Y faltara mucho para que su reunión termine?- tal vez pueda llamarlo más tarde.

-Pues yo diría que no mucho señora, hace veinte minutos el Sr. Grey me pidió los informes finales, así que calculo que ya están por terminar.

-Bien Andrea gracias, por favor no le informes a mi esposo de que llame, ya le llamare yo más tarde.- No quiero que Christian sepa y que posiblemente se enoje con Andrea por no haberlo interrumpido al tratarse de mí. Mi cincuenta gruñón.

-Muy bien Sra. Grey, que pase buen día.- me dice muy amablemente.

-Gracias.- y cuelgo.

Mis esposo se encuentra mal y necesito verlo, saber que le ocurre. Así que tomo mi bolso y mi abrigo y bajo a recepción donde se encuentra Sawyer.

-Sawyer, necesito que me lleves a Grey House.- le indico. Espero que al llegar ya se encuentre desocupado y si no, ahí lo esperare.

-Enseguida señora, permítame ir por el auto.- asiento y sale por la puerta principal.

Afuera esta helando así que me quedo en recepción esperando.

-Hola Ana.- me saluda Melany, ¿de dónde salió?

-Hola. – respondo sin mucho ánimo, no quiero hablar con ella, la quiero lejos de mi.

-¿Te vas?- pregunta.

-Si…- le contesto dudando.

-¿Con Christian?- desde cuando llama a mi marido por su nombre, solo yo puedo hacerlo, y además a ella que le interesa si voy con él o no.

Veo hacia la puerta y puedo ver a Sawyer afuera. –Tengo que irme.- le digo y salgo sin responder a su pregunta.

La actitud de Melany se está volviendo cada vez más extraña, pero ya pensare que hacer con eso después, por ahora solo me importa mi marido.

Subo al coche y me dirijo a Grey House.

_**NellyHR**_


	17. Capitulo 17 No confío en ella

**CAPITULO 17**

Entro a Grey House y me dirijo a la recepción. No había venido aquí en un buen tiempo, vienen a mi mente tantos recuerdos, que me sonrojo un poco al pensar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Buenas tardes.- le digo a la chica rubia tan bien vestida que se encuentra del otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- me responde pero sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Necesito ver al Sr. Grey.- me siento extraña pronunciando estas palabras.

-¿Tiene una cita programada?- me pregunta. No sabía que tenía que hacer cita para ver a mi marido, suena tonto ahora.

-No.- le respondo a la chica que sigue sin verme, no sé que tanto hace en la computadora.

-Disculpe, pero el Señor Grey no puede atenderla sin cita previa. Porque no llena este formato y ya la llamaremos cuando haya un espacio libre.- me dice a la vez que me entrega unos papeles. Los tomo y me quedo confundida.

-¿Señorita? Yo no creo necesitar una cita.- en el momento que lo digo ella voltea a verme, como si fuera yo un bicho raro. –Soy su esposa.- con estas palabras debería dejarme pasar.

Ella me mira asombrada, como si le hubiese dicho que el mundo se acaba mañana.

-Señora Grey, por favor discúlpeme, es el protocolo indicado y tengo demasiadas cosas aquí. – me dice al momento que se vuelve _la señorita nervios._

Solo le sonrió y ella rápidamente me entrega mi pase de visitante. Me dirijo a los elevadores y subo al indicado, marcando el último piso.

Las puertas se abren y puedo ver a Andrea y Olvida en recepción, quienes rápidamente al verme me miran sorprendidas.

-Señora Grey, bienvenida.- me saluda muy amablemente.

-Hola, buenas tardes.- les contesto tímidamente, aun me siento rara estando aquí.

Se quedan observándome por un tiempo, y no sé porque lo hacen, hasta que sigo sus miradas y veo que están viendo mi vientre.

-Señora Grey, ¿está usted embarazada?- me pregunta Olivia y Andrea le dirige una mirada de _cállate por dios_. Mierda, con la prisa de bajarme y ver a Christian olvide cerrar mi abrigo y mi pequeño abultado vientre quedo a la vista.

-Sí. – le contesto a Olivia algo apenada y tocando mi vientre. Que mas podía hacer, fue un descuido de mi parte.

-Felicidades, el Sr. Grey debe estar muy feliz.- sigue diciéndome Olivia.

-Olivia, por favor.- le dice Andrea y ella inmediatamente se calla y se pone a hacer algo en la computadora.

Solo le sonrió a Andrea. – ¿Mi esposo ya salió de su reunión?- le pregunto.

-Aun no señora, pero no debe tardar mucho.-

-Bueno, lo esperare en su oficina ¿está bien?-

-Claro, adelante ¿Gusta algo de beber?-

-Solo un poco de agua, gracias.- le contesto y camino hacia la oficina de Christian.

Definitivamente no se siente como la primera vez que estuve aquí. Ni en lo más remoto de mi mente podría imaginar el que me casaría con este hombre que me pareció tan intimidante y ahora hasta tendríamos un hijo.

Abro la puerta de su oficina, me sonrojo y sonrió a la vez, al recordar la forma en que entre, definitivamente este vez tengo que tener cuidado, por blip. Todo esta como lo recuerdo, en tonos blancos y con la vista espectacular a Seattle.

Dejo mi abrigo en uno de las sillas y me dirijo hacia su escritorio, quiero saber que se siente el estar en la silla del presidente. Al sentarme puedo ver que tiene el planeador y el Charlie Tango que le regale hace unos meses, además de una foto de nuestra boda y una del eco anterior donde ya se puede ver mejor a blip. Mi cincuenta me conmueve, es tan lindo de su parte que tenga una foto de nuestro bebe aquí en su escritorio, se que lo espera con ansias.

-Adelante- digo al escuchar que tocan la puerta.

-Señora Grey, le traigo su vaso con agua.- me dice Andrea entrando y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias.- ella me sonríe y se da media vuelta. –Andrea, no le digas a mi esposo que estoy aquí por favor.- alcanzo a decirle antes de que salga, ella asiente y sale, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Pasan diez minutos cuando escucho voces detrás de la puerta.

-Concreta una segunda cita con los españoles… si… ¿ninguna llamada?- escucho a Christian preguntar.

-No señor Grey…- responde ella.

-Bien, te llamare si te necesito… - y puedo ver que gira la perilla de la puerta.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa, no sé si a Christian le guste el que este aquí y haya irrumpido en su oficina.

Se abre la puerta y se queda sorprendido al verme en su escritorio.

-¿Tiene cita Señor Grey?- le digo al mismo tiempo que pongo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El aun no puede reaccionar, solo sonríe al igual que yo.

-Me parece que no Señora Grey.- me responde. Menos mal que no esta molesto y le agrada que este aquí.

-Mmm… ¿sabía usted que soy una mujer muy ocupada?- le digo y me reclino en la silla de su escritorio.

-Vaya no tenía idea…- y se acerca hacia donde estoy. Me levanto y paso mis manos alrededor de su cuello, acercando su boca a la mía y lo beso. El responde.

-¿Qué haces aquí nena?- me dice al momento de que se aparta un poco de mi y me mira fijamente. Puedo ver que en su rostro hay preocupación.

-Quise darte una sorpresa, ¿te molesta que este aquí?- tal vez fue demasiado venir, y debí haber esperado a estar en casa.

-Para nada nena, me encanta que estén aquí.- dice al momento de que pone su mano en mi vientre.

-Te extrañe...

-Y yo a ustedes… ven siéntate conmigo.- se sienta en su gran silla de presidente y me siento es su regazo.

-Me sentí poderosa al estar sentada en tu lugar…

-¿ah sí? Bueno como la señora Grey, en cierta forma lo tienes…- y me da una ligera sonrisa.

Paso mis manos por su cara, por su mandíbula, el pone su mano en la mía, y nos quedamos mirándonos, azul contra gris.

-¿Qué sucede Christian? – no resisto verlo así, tengo que saber qué es lo que le ocurre.

Cierra sus ojos con mucha fuerza y suspira.

-Vamos nene, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…

Abre sus ojos, eligiendo las palabras en su mente. –Estoy preocupado por ustedes, tengo miedo que se repita lo del bastardo de Hyde, el solo pensar que hay un loco de mierda afuera queriendo dañarlos, me hace pensar en que no estoy protegiéndolos como debería. A demás de que me he puesto pensar en la carta que recibiste y no quiero ni imaginar en que pueda ser mi culpa.

-Claro que no es tu culpa Christian…¿Cómo podría serlo?

-Puede estar relacionado con mi jodido pasado, con todo lo que fui antes de ti… - pasa su mano libre por su cabello, frustrado.

-No puedes pensar eso…- el vuelve a cerrar los ojos, molesto.

-Christian, Mírame…- tomo su rostro con mis dos manos, el lentamente los abre.

-Lo afrontaremos juntos, sea quien sea, pase lo que pase, estaremos JUNTOS siempre. ¿lo comprendes? – solo asiente y me besa.

-Tu y yo no permitiremos que nadie dañe a nuestro pequeño blip…

-Por supuesto que no nena, Gracias…

-Gracias ¿Por qué?

-Siempre sabes el que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, por eso te amo Ana...

-Y nosotros a ti Christian…- me acurruco aun mas junto a el, pero mi vientre lo vuelve un poco incomodo.

Me levanto de sus piernas y me dirijo hacia la ventana a admirar el bello paisaje invernal, el me sigue y se coloca de tras de mí, colocando sus brazos en mi vientre.

-Andrea y Olivia se dieron cuenta de mi embarazo.- le digo algo nerviosa, espero y no se moleste por mi imprudencia, habíamos decidido esperar un poco mas para hacerlo público.

-No importa, quiero que se enteren de lo feliz que soy a tu lado… - me abraza aun más y nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

-Andrea, cancela todas mis citas para hoy, me iré temprano hoy.- le dice al pasar por recepción, ella asiente.

Estamos esperando que las puertas del elevador se abran cuando reviso mi bolso y veo que no está mi celular. Busco de nuevo y nada, ni en mis bolsillos esta.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- me pregunta Christian.

-Creo que deje mi teléfono en tu oficina.- oh al menos espero y este ahí, aunque no recuerdo haberlo sacado.

-Yo voy por el.- me dice y sale hacia su oficina. Minutos después regresa y veo que no trae nada.

-No estaba ahí nena, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste?

Intento recordar cual fue la última llamada que hice, o el último mensaje.

-En mi oficina, te llame y Andrea me contesto, después baje a recepción a buscar a Sawyer para que me trajera.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscarlo haya- me dice Christian y yo asiento. Seguro que está en mi oficina.

Llegamos a GP y Christian se baja conmigo para buscar mi teléfono.

Hannah ya se ha ido, así que solo entro a mi oficina y empiezo a buscarlo.

-No esta por ningún lado…- le digo un poco frustrada.

-Tranquila nena, dijiste que estuviste en recepción un rato… veamos si esta ahí…-

Bajamos a recepción y le preguntamos a Clarie.

-Buscamos el teléfono de Ana, ¿viste si lo dejo aquí?- le pregunta Christian. Clarie se queda pensando un tiempo hasta que dice.

-Si, aquí lo dejaste Ana, te lo iba a guardar y dártelo mañana, pero Melany lo tomo y dijo que ella te lo entregaría…- ¿Qué? ¿Melany? ¿Otra vez ella? Que pretende con esto.

-Gracias Clarie.- le digo y me alejo un poco con Christian.

-No me gusta que ella tenga mi teléfono Christian, no confi0 y no me gusta la manera en que actúa conmigo… - puedo ver que el aspecto tranquilo de Christian cambia .

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- me pregunta y puedo notar que su tono de voz cambia, esta molesto.

¿Qué puedo decirle? De hacerme algo pues no, pero su actitud hacia mi no es precisamente buena… ¿debería decírselo a Christian?

-Nada, no es nada Christian- solo bajo la mirada hacia mis manos. Tal vez es solo que estoy exagerando un poco, si le digo algo malo de ella es probable que la despida y sería injusto.

-Nena, por favor…- y pone sus manos en mi rostro para que pueda verlo.

-Es solo… que… no me da confianza, es todo.- le doy una media sonrisa y espero que eso ayude a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Anastasia?- está molesto, solo me llama así cuando lo está.

Solo niego con la cabeza y me dirijo a la salida para subirme a la camioneta, y puedo escucharlo dar un fuerte suspiro, y camina detrás de mí. Me abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir.

-Taylor llama a Welch, pide la dirección de la señorita Melany Anderson y llévanos haya.-le ordena Christian al tiempo de que sube y se acomoda en su lugar.

-Enseguida Señor- Responde Taylor y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Volteo hacia Christian, ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

-Iremos por tu teléfono- responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Christian, puedo esperar hasta mañana…- No quiero verla y no es necesario tener mi teléfono ahora.

-Dime, ¿lo tienes con contraseña Anastasia?- vaya aun sigue llamándome por mi nombre completo.

-Pues no…- dudo al decirlo, se que se va a molestar aun mas.

-Tenemos que recuperarlo ¡AHORA!...

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- no lo comprendo

-Tienes correos electrónicos míos, mi número de teléfono privado… pueden hacer uso indebido de ellos…

-Creo que estas exagerando…

Puedo ver que contiene el aire, esa tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Cómo podría ella utilizar esa información? Christian definitivamente exagera, pero prefiero no decir nada, no quiero que se enoje aun más.

Taylor entra al tráfico hacia el departamento de Melany.


	18. Capitulo 18 La busqueda de Grey

**Capitulo 18**  
_La Búsqueda de Grey _

POV Christian

-Iré yo- le digo secamente a Anastasia. –Taylor, quédate con la Sra. Grey.- asiente y me bajo de la camioneta.

Estoy muy molesto con ella por no darle la importancia que merece a esta situación, como puede ser tan jodidamente ingenua, no ve el peligro potencial en el que estamos si hacen el uso incorrecto de la información que tiene ella en su teléfono, debería entenderlo, pero no, para ella yo soy el que está exagerando.

Llego hasta la puerta de una pequeña casa, a las afuera de Seattle, no es muy grande y se ve descuidada, como si estuviera abandonada, tal vez Taylor se equivoco de dirección.

Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de aquí, cuando veo movimiento dentro de la casa, así que decido tocar la puerta.

-Señor Grey- dice la chica sorprendida y arreglándose el cabello. –Que sorpresa verlo aquí.- me dice un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Anderson.- la saludo cortésmente, claro mis modales siempre salen a la luz.

-¿Quiere pasar? Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber…- me dice amablemente.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

-Ya veo, y ¿cuál es la razón de tan agradable visita? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Christian?- me quedo sorprendido, ¿cómo mierda me acaba de llamar? Solo Anastasia puede llamarme así, solo ella y nadie más.

-Mire señorita Anderson, seré breve…- estoy molesto por su actitud, que le hace pensar que puede tener esa confianza conmigo, me siento extraño, solo quiero que me entregue el maldito teléfono e irme inmediatamente de aquí. –La recepcionista de GP me informo que usted tomo el teléfono de Anastasia esta tarde antes de irse… Quiero que me lo entregue.-continuo diciéndole entono seco.

-¿Qué teléfono?- pregunta incrédula y frunciendo el ceño. –Me temo que Clarie se equivoco al darle esa información.- contesta indignadamente.

-¿Está usted segura? Ella menciono que usted le quito el teléfono y le dijo que se lo entregaría a Ana por la mañana- ¿Esta mujer no lo recuerda o me está mintiendo? Sospecho que es lo segundo.

-Oh Claro, el teléfono de Ana, que tonta soy… - dice golpeándose levemente la cabeza con la mano.- Ya recuerdo.- me dice poniendo una amplia sonrisa en los labios. ¿Por qué mierda sonríe?

\- Si lo tome yo, pero en ese momento regrese a su oficina para dárselo a Hannah y así ella se lo entregara, vi que salió así que sabía que Ana no estaba, pero cuando subí no había nadie, así que entre a la oficina y lo deje sobre el escritorio.

-Revisamos ahí y no encontramos nada.

-Lamento escuchar eso Christian, ahí fue donde lo deje.- me da una media sonrisa, algo está ocultando esta mujer y porque mierda sigue llamándome así.

-Necesito que me regrese ese teléfono, se que usted lo tiene.- sé que me está mintiendo y me está empezando a exasperar.

-Como ya dije, yo no lo tengo, alguien más pudo haber entrado y tomarlo, no intente culparme a mi.- y cruza sus brazos, molesta. Pero se cuando la gente me miente, y ella lo está haciendo. – Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.- y me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Que jodidos acaba de hacer, me dan ganas de tumbar la puerta, _vamos Grey respira _me digo mentalmente. Doy la media vuelta y regreso a la camioneta, donde Ana me espera impaciente.

-¿Y bien? Te lo entrego – me pregunta apenas me subo.

-No.

-¿No? Pero ¿Por qué?- me dice confundida.

-Dice que ella no lo tiene, que lo dejo encima de tu escritorio.

-¿Qué? Pero yo revise todo muy bien. No estaba Christian.-

-Habrá que volver y buscar de nuevo. Tenemos que recuperar ese teléfono.

-Está bien.- dice Ana muy seriamente, toca su vientre y voltea hacia la ventana de la camioneta.

-Taylor, regresa a GP- le ordeno, me mira por el retrovisor y asiente. De nuevo volvemos al tráfico.

Pasan cinco minutos y este silencio me está matando, no me gusta estar enojado con Ana, así que decido intentar hacer las paces con ella.

Tomo su mano de su vientre donde la tenia apoyada y voltea rápidamente. –Nena no me gusta estar así.- y empiezo a besar sus nudillos.

-Así como Christian…- me dice aun molesta, lo puedo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules. Y sé que me tengo que disculpar aunque no se bien porque.

-Lo siento ¿está bien?- ella suelta su mano de mi y se voltea más hacia mí.

-¿Y porque lo sientes? – Mierda, porque no puede solamente aceptar mi disculpa y continuar.

-Pues…- me quedo pensando la respuesta, y dudo en contestar.

-Ni siquiera sabes el por qué te disculpas, no eres sincero. – me dice al momento en que vuelve a voltear hacia la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

¿Serán las hormonas del embarazo las que la hacen estar así? Por dios voy a enloquecer, que espera que le diga.

-Nena, de verdad intento comprenderte, pero no puedo adivinar lo que te pasa, ¿puedes decirme la razón de tu enojo?- espero ser claro y que ella me lo explique.

-Christian, no puedes hacer todo un drama por un simple teléfono y molestarte conmigo por un descuido de mi parte.- Me dice indignada y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Un drama? El que pierda su teléfono y que yo esté preocupado por toda la información que contenga y que puedan hacer mal uso de ella, no es razón suficiente para estar molesto. Pero ya no quiero discutir con ella, no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así.

Así que decido darle por su lado y aceptar que yo me equivoque, aunque no es así.

-Está bien nena, tienes razón, yo exagere la situación. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Ella sigue mirando hacia la ventana, cuando voltea repentinamente hacia mí, me abraza y me besa.

-Todo perdonado señor Grey- me dice dándome una enorme sonrisa. Vaya si que las mujeres son difíciles de entender.

Taylor estaciona frente a GP y bajamos de nuevo para buscar el teléfono de Ana.

-Habrá que preguntarle al señor de la limpieza, a lo mejor el vio algo.- me dice Ana, que se encuentra sentada en su silla del aquí más de veinte minutos y he revisado cada cm de la oficina.

-Es buena idea, pero tal vez ayudaría si me echaras una mano buscando nena.

-Oh vamos Christian, estoy cansada de buscar y blip tiene hambre ya. – me dice al poner la mano en su vientre.

No quiero que mi familia pase hambre, además de que yo también lo estoy.

-Está bien nena, vámonos, le diré a Taylor que se haga cargo.- y le tiendo mi mano para salir de aquí e ir a casa.

Ella me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me da su mano. Bajamos hacia la camioneta para ir a nuestro hogar.

¡Soy un idiota! ¡Como no lo pensé antes! Puedo rastrear el teléfono de Ana, tanto jodido tiempo desperdiciado buscándolo, cuando puede haberlo rastreado y encontrado en menos de cinco minutos. _Que mierda te pasa Grey. _Olvidaste ese detalle.

_**NellyHR**_


	19. Capitulo 19 Movimiento

**Capitulo 19**

POV Ana

Nada como estar acostada con mi sexy esposo en la sala de TV viendo un programa basura como él lo llama, pero quien puede prestar atención cuando tienes a un dios griego a tu lado mimándote y consintiéndote todo el tiempo.

La tarde es fría, pero aquí dentro con la chimenea a un lado de nosotros encendida, el mundo exterior puede estar como quiera.

-Ya casi llega navidad Christian- le digo al momento de acomodarme mejor en el sofá y quedando con los pies cruzados viendo hacia él.

-Lo sé nena, nuestra primera navidad juntos.- se acerca un poco hacia mí y pone sus manos en mi vientre. –Se que a su lado, será la mejor navidad que haya tenido.- y me regala una de sus mejores sonrisas a la _Christian Grey._

Sonrió como una boba al escuchar sus dulces palabras. –Hay que conseguir un arbol de navidad, me gustaría que estuviera en nuestra gran sala de estar, donde todos podamos admirarlo.-

-Puedo encargarle a Taylor que lo consiga y llamar a una decoradora, lo hará como tú lo pidas nena.- me dice sin parar de acariciar mi vientre.

-En realidad…yo estaba pensando que tu, blip y yo podíamos ir a elegirlo, y decorarlo nosotros mismos, es mas especial así.- se que está acostumbrado a que hagan todo por él, pero esto es algo que amaría hacer como la nueva familia que somos.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mi Señora Grey, nos proponemos complacer.- me dice plantándome un beso en los labios.

Escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta para llamar nuestra atención, me despego de Christian y ambos volteamos a ver de quien se trata. Es Taylor que se encuentra parado en el umbral de la sala de TV.

-Si Taylor – dice Christian incorporándose.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero es indispensable que hable con usted.- le responde Taylor.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunta Christian y Taylor asiente. –Bien, espera en mi oficina, ahora voy.- le ordena y Taylor sale.

-No tardo mucho nena, veré que pasa y enseguida vuelvo.- se levanta y me da un beso en el cabello y sale hacia su oficina.

Vaya y ahora que estará pasando, Taylor solo interrumpe a Christian cuando es algo importante, espero y me lo cuente mas tarde.

Me recuesto mas en el sofá y empiezo a acariciar mi vientre de 18 semanas, mi pequeño blip está aquí dentro a salvo y tranquilo, ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, ver su hermosa carita, sus bracitos, sus piecitos; saber si tendrá mis ojos o los de Christian, sin duda se que será tan guapo como su padre. Mis dos hombres Grey favoritos en el mundo.

Me quedo acostada un buen tiempo hasta que ciento ganas de ir a la cocina por una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate que la señora Jones preparo esta tarde. Así que me levanto con cuidado y me dirijo hacia allá.

Enciendo la luz de la cocina y abro el refrigerador, no tardo demasiado en encontrar ese delicioso pastel que me habla _cómeme, cómeme Anastasia _y yo con gusto lo hare. Parto una gran rebanada y busco en la alacena un plato y un tenedor, lo sirvo y empiezo a saborear mi deliciosa rebanada.

De pronto siento algo en mi vientre, _Oh por dios! _Blip se está moviendo, es la primera vez que lo siento. Estoy tan emocionada, es extraño sentirlo así, moviéndose.

-¡Christian! – le grito desde la cocina, quiero que sienta a su pequeño moverse. –¡Christian!- vuelvo a gritarle. Vamos bebé, sigue moviéndote tu papi ya viene.

-¿Qué pasa Ana?- llega Christian corriendo hacia mí con su rostro lleno de pánico.

-Siente.- tomo su mano y la coloco donde blip acaba de patear.

Se queda sin habla y solo me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- le pregunto y el aun emocionado solo asiente.

-Hola pequeño, soy tu papá- le habla a nuestro bebé inclinándose hacia mi vientre.

Mi bebé parece escucharlo porque se mueve aun más. Esto es grandioso, sentir a mi pequeño así.

-Sigue hablándole, le gusta.- le digo al momento en que acaricio su cabello. Mi corazón se hincha de felicidad y unas lágrimas amenazan por salir.

-Te amamos demasiado pequeño blip.- y me da un beso en el vientre. Christian se queda así por un tiempo hasta que blip ya no se mueve más.

-Creo que ya se quedo dormido.- el voltea a verme y yo le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Christian se levanta y me da un largo y dulce beso en los labios. –Te amo tanto Ana.-

-Y nosotros a ti – y le doy un fuerte abrazo. –Disculpa que te hayamos asustado, no quería que te lo perdieras.-

-No hay problema nena, pero dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes?- me pregunta entusiasmado.

-Sí, es la primera vez que blip se mueve y yo solo vine a la cocina por una rebanada de pastel, empecé a comerlo y fue cuando lo sentí.

-Le gusta el pastel de chocolate.- me dice dándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya tienen algo en común.- sonrió como una tonta, mi pequeño blip ya tenía algo que compartir con su papá.

-Debo regresar con Taylor nena, los dejo disfrutando de su pastel de chocolate.-

-Bien, pero no tardes demasiado.- le digo haciendo una mueca fingiendo estar molesta.

El solo ríe al verme. –Lo prometo nena.- y sale de la cocina dejándome ahí.

Termino mi pastel y voy hacia el refrigerador por un vaso de leche, lo termino lentamente para ver si Christian regresa, pero nada, aun sigue encerrado con Taylor en el despacho. ¿De qué tanto hablaran esos dos?

Me levanto de la silla y recojo un poco mi desorden. Creo que me iré a la habitación a esperar a Christian, esta pequeña cena me dio un poco de sueño.

He decidido darme un baño, preparo la tina, derramando un poco de esencia de jazmín y un liquido para que se hagan un poco de burbujas, empiezo a quitarme la ropa y entro a la bañera poco a poco para no derramar agua. Cierro los ojos y vaya que esto es tan relajante, sentir el agua caliente en mi piel y este delicioso aroma hace que me sienta tranquila y me olvide de todo por un momento.

De pronto siento unos labios sobre los míos, me sobresalto y abro los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Dándose un baño sin mi señora Grey?- es Christian que está inclinado susurrando en mis labios. Lo tomo por la cabeza y comienzo a besarlo, el responde a la pasión que hay en ellos.

-Entra conmigo- el asiente y empieza a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, solo me quedo observando cada musculo en su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, nunca me cansare de observarlo.

Christian entra lentamente también para no derramar agua, pero eso no funciona ya que con los dos dentro el agua sube de nivel, pero no pienso en eso en este momento, ya lo limpiaran después.

Se acerca hacia mí y comienza a besarme acariciando mi cuerpo, claro un poco de sexo es lo que faltaba para hacer perfecto este baño.

Ladeo mi cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello, y el comienza a darme pequeños mordiscos por todo el cuello y bajando lentamente hasta que llega a mis pechos. Y ahí empieza una lenta tortura, chupándolos, mordiéndolos y saboreando mis pezones, los cuales responden inmediatamente al sentir su lengua.

-Amo el efecto que tiene el embarazo en tus pechos.- pronuncia Christian en susurros.

Es mi perdición, sus palabras, su lengua en mí, es una exquisita sensación. Empiezo a rasguñar suavemente su espalada y acariciando cada musculo.

-Hare que te corras así nena…- puedo sentir la sensación de placer correr por todo mi cuerpo y llegar hasta mi sexo.

-Christian te necesito dentro de mi… - le pido, estoy tan excitada que no puedo resistir por mucho tiempo más.

-Tranquila nena, me tendrás.- y baja una de sus manos hasta mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris y haciendo círculos con su dedo en el.

-Ahh…- gimo.

Introduce dos dedos lentamente dentro de mí y comienza a meterlos y sacarlos al mismo tiempo en que chupa mis pezones. No resisto mas, siento el orgasmo venir. –Christian…- susurro su nombre al tiempo que llego al clímax.

Christian se hace hacia atrás y puedo ver su imponente erección, que pide por mí.

-Vamos nena, encima de mi- me ordena, pero no puedo dejar de ver su miembro, lo quiero dentro de mi boca. Así que me inclino e introduzco su gran erección dentro de mi boca lentamente.

-Joder Ana- replica Christian cerrando fuertemente los ojos, absorbiendo el placer obtenido por mi lengua viperina.

Chupo despacio cubriendo mis dientes con mis labios, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca, mi esposo sabe tan bien, me excita aun más el ver que soy yo quien le provoca tanto placer.

-Basta Ana, no me quiero correr así.- me dice tomándome por el brazo. –Tu arriba, ahora- me ordena y obedezco, también lo necesito dentro de mí.

Me coloco sobre el e introduce lentamente su miembro. –Aah…- comienzo a gemir al sentirlo penetrar dentro de mí. Empieza a un ritmo tranquilo pero quiero más. –Mas rápido Christian…- le digo en suspiros. El obedece mi orden y aumenta el ritmo. Entra y sale de mi con mucha más fuerza e intensidad, llenando cada centímetro de mi. Me hace sentir plena y llena de placer, recorre con sus manos mi vientre y sube acariciando mis pechos.

-Córrete para mi nena.- y en cuanto termina la frase, exploto en un intenso orgasmo. Se une a mí y juntos subimos al cielo, un cielo lleno de amor y placer a la vez.

Escucho su respiración agitada, recarga su cabeza en mi espalada y me da pequeños besos. Ambos nos relajamos y esperamos a que nuestra respiración se normalice.

Me cansa estar en esta posición, así que salgo de Christian lentamente, me estremezco al hacerlo. El se levanta y sale de la bañera, toma una toalla y se la enreda por la cintura, toma otra y espera por mí frente a la bañera.

-Vamos nena, te ayudo a salir de ahí.- me dice tendiéndome su mano, la tomo y me levanto con cuidado, sacando un pie y después el otro, el me enreda en la toalla. Me besa y me da un abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo y puedo sentir que a pesar del sexo el cuerpo de Christian esta tenso.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que levanto la vista hacia él.

-No es nada nena, ven vamos a cambiarnos, no quiero que pasen frio y se enfermen.- me dice al momento de soltarme y tomarme la mano llevándome devuelta a la habitación. Me da una de sus camisas y él se pone su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

Acomoda la cama para mi, estoy tan cansada y la cama se ve tan acogedora y calientita, así que inmediatamente entro a las cobijas, el se une a mi abrazándome, quedo a sus espaldas.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que Taylor te dijo?- me preocupa que le hayan dado malas noticias y no quiera contarme.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte nena.- me dice, pero en su tono de voz puedo notar preocupación.

En eso puedo sentir a mi pequeño blip, moviéndose nuevamente. Tomo inmediatamente la mano de Christian y la pongo en mi vientre.

-Blip también lo siente, con esto dice _papi no te preocupes que estamos aquí para ti…_\- puedo sentir que esboza una sonrisa.

Mi bebé aun se mueve dentro de mí y Christian esta fascinado por sentirlo, pero aun así no logro que me cuente que es lo que sucede. ¿Qué es lo que le dijo Taylor, que hizo que se preocupara tanto?

-Se que no quieres que me preocupe, pero si no me lo cuentas comienzo a imaginar cosas…- le digo a Christian al momento en que me volteo para verlo a los ojos.

-Te lo contare mañana, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir abrazado de mi familia.- me dice dándome un beso en la frente. Vuelvo a voltearme y el vuelve a colocar las manos en mi vientre.

-Te amamos Christian ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se nena, y yo a ustedes, ahora duerme…- me ordena. No me lleva mucho tiempo cuando entro en un sueño profundo sintiéndome protegida por mi esposo.

_**NellyHR**_


	20. Capitulo 20 Pesadilla

**Capitulo 20**

_-¿Christian?- pregunto asustada y observando a mi alrededor, estoy en nuestra casa, pero está vacía. Recorro cada cuarto, gritando. ¡Por favor alguien responda!_

_Voy hacia el jardín y tampoco hay nada, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Porque estoy sola, ¿Dónde están todos?, empiezo a desesperarme y regreso a la casa. La recorro nuevamente y me detengo frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi bebé, ¿Blip? Toco instintivamente mi vientre para comprobar que aun esta dentro de mí, pero no lo está. MI barriga se ha ido. _

_Abro rápidamente la puerta del cuarto y puedo ver su cuna, me acerco pero está vacía, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Si ya no está dentro de mí, debió haber nacido, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo desesperada al teléfono y llamar a cualquiera que pueda decirme que demonios sucede aquí._

_Al ir bajando puedo ver que la luz de la oficina de Christian que se encuentra encendida y no lo note antes, voy hacia allá y saber si Christian esta ahí._

_Me detengo en seco, sorprendida e incrédula por lo que ven mis ojos. Mi esposo, mi cincuenta sombras, mi Christian esta en el suelo tirado bañado en sangre y con una navaja en su abdomen._

_Me acerco rápidamente hacia él, respira con dificultad y puedo ver que tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo. No puedo hablar ni reaccionar, ¿Quién hizo esto?_

_-Nuestro hijo- balbucea. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Mi bebé? ¿Dónde está Christian?- pero es inútil seguir hablándole, ha dejado de respirar. No se mueve más._

_Las lagrimas inundan mis ojos, me acerco hacia sus labios, ahora fríos y sin vida, besándolo por última vez, acaricio su rostro cuando escucho un ruido que proviene de fuera. Mi hijo, recuerdo._

_Salgo inmediatamente y lo único que alcanzo a ver es la silueta de una mujer con un pequeño bulto es sus brazos subiéndose a un auto._

_-¡Espera!- le grito desesperada y corriendo hacia ellos._

_La mujer voltea y se apresura a subir con mi hijo en brazos. Corro mas deprisa pero no alcanzo a llegar hacia ellos, aceleran y se alejan de mi vista._

_-¡No! ¡Vuelve!- sigo gritando, pero es inútil, se llevaron a mi hijo y asesinaron a mi esposo. ¿Por qué? _

_Caigo de rodillas y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente…_

-¡Ana!, nena, despierta- puedo escuchar su voz a lo lejos. –Vamos Anastasia… Respóndeme- puedo sentir que me mueven y poco a poco regreso a la realidad.

-¿Christian?- pronuncio su nombre al abrir mis ojos de golpe y enderezándome de la cama.

Me quedo un tiempo observándolo y después lo abrazo fuertemente. Es el y esta aquí conmigo. Puedo sentir mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas, fue solo un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

-Tranquila nena, estoy aquí.- me susurra sin soltarme. –Solo fue una pesadilla.- me dice tranquilizándome.

Me separo de el y volteo hacia mi vientre que aun esta abultado. Mi pequeño blip aun esta aquí dentro sano y salvo.

Christian pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla y limpia mis lagrimas. –Ya nena, no llores mas, fue solo una pesadilla.-

-Pero parecía tan real.- apenas logro decir entre sollosos.

-Lo se nena, intenta tranquilizarte, ¿quieres?- me da un beso en el pelo al momento que me abraza de nuevo.

En sus brazos me siento segura, a salvo de todo, mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Me calmo un poco y dejo de llorar. _Fue solo una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla _me recuerdo a mi misma.

-Vamos, intenta dormir un rato mas, yo velare tus sueños nena.- me tranquiliza el solo escucharlo. Así que obedezco e intento dormir nuevamente esperando no regresar a aquella pesadilla.

-Buenos días dormilona- me saluda Christian al momento en que abro los ojos, esta en su lado de a cama pero con una enorme bandeja de comida y con un traje negro, camiseta blanca de lino y corbata azul claro.

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama.- me dice regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto un tanto desorientada.

-faltan quince minutos para las diez.- me responde.

Me levanto de golpe sorprendida, es Lunes y el no me despertó, llegar tarde al trabajo no me gusta, por mucho que este casada con el jefe.

-Es tardísimo, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Tranquila nena, llame a Hannah esta mañana y avise que no irias hoy a trabajar.

-Pero porque, estoy bien.

-Me preocupe por tu pesadilla de anoche, aun después de que te volvieras a dormir parecías un tanto inquieta en sueños, así que decidí en dejarte dormir un poco mas, y que tu y blip tuvieran día libre.- me explica.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Ana… anda come tu desayuno que se enfría.- me ordena acercándome la bandeja. Huele delicioso, hay jugo de naranja, panqueques y tocino, además de una taza de mi te favorito. Empiezo a devorar todo, con los ojos de Christian que no se despegan de mi.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?- eso me encantaría, así podría disfrutar de mi marido.

-Me encantaría señora Grey, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Taylor… - Claro eso me recuerda…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el ayer?- le pregunto, si cree que lo había olvidado se equivoca.

-No se le pasa nada señora Grey.-

-Claro que no, contéstame…-

-Siempre tan impaciente…- y esboza media sonrisa.

-Vamos Christian dime…-

-Nada nena, cosas de la oficina.- me responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me mientas, no estabas mal anoche solo por cosas de la oficina…- dejo mi comida a medias y pongo toda mi atención en el.

-Fue solo… que…- duda si decírmelo o no. – Encontraron tu teléfono.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- pensé que no volvería a verlo.

-Ordene a Taylor que lo rastreara esa misma tarde cuando regresamos a casa de tu oficina, no se cómo mierda no pensé en hacerlo primero, - me dice Christian, y la verdad estoy de acuerdo, a mi obseso del control le había fallado por primera vez. –El caso es que Taylor lo localizo y fue hacia ese lugar donde marcaba el GPS, y era un terreno abandonado a las afueras de Seattle, Taylor inmediatamente lo llevo con Barney quien lo investigo, ya sabes para prevenir cualquier atentado que pudieran haberle hecho o puesto…- se queda callad por unos minutos.

-¿Y?- le pregunto impaciente, no puede contarme algo así y después quedarse callado.

-No tenía nada…- al fin me responde.

-¿Cómo que no tenía nada?- estoy confundida.

-Sí, le borraron todo lo que contenía, hicieron un excelente trabajo que ni siquiera Barney puedo recuperar la información o documentos de tu teléfono…

-Vaya, tenia excelentes fotos ahí…- le digo un poco triste…

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… si no el hecho de a qué información tuvieron acceso y que puedan hacer con ella… - mi cincuenta en realidad suena preocupado, su rostro se ve tenso.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-Barney sigue trabajando en averiguar que información fue la que extrajeron y asi si intentan realizar algo en nuestra contra estar preparados para ello.-

-¿Y cómo fue que el teléfono llego hasta ahí? ¿Tienes aluna teoría?-

-Alguien debió haberlo dejado ahí para no levantar sospechas, fue inteligente de su parte. Obtuvo lo que quería y se deshizo de él, justamente antes de que lo rastreáramos. No se cómo jodidos se me pudo pasar hacer eso en primer lugar.- Se levanta y pasa sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, frustrado.

-Cálmate nene, sé que esto se arreglara. – Intento tranquilizarlo, me levanto de la cama y lo abrazo por la cintura, quedando a espaldas de el.

Coloca sus manos sobre las mias y se me da la vuelta para quedar frente a mi. Me planta un beso lleno de pasión y frustración que me deja sin aliento.

-Tengo que irme nena.- me susurra en los labios.

-Quédate conmigo.- le suplico.

-Eso me encantaría Sra. Grey, pero tengo una reunión en treinta minutos.- Hago una mueca y el sonríe.

-Nos vemos en unas horas.- y me da un beso rápido, alejándose de mi y saliendo por la puerta. Mi escultural marido, tan guapo en su traje de presidente.

Bajo a la cocina en busca de la señora Jones, ya me bañe y vestí, y hacer todo eso despertó de nuevo mi apetito, aunque solo haya pasado una hora desde que Christian me llevo el desayuno.

-Hola Ana, Buenos días.- me saluda la señora Jones a la vez que entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días.- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar algo?- claramente sabe que Christian me llevo el desayuno ya que ella lo preparo, pero también sabe que solo vengo a la cocina cuando tengo hambre.

-Si, por favor- contesto poniéndome un poco roja, apenada; pero este pequeño blip hace que este hambrienta.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué te gustaría?-

-Una taza de chocolate caliente y huevos revueltos con tocino a lado, por favor.

-Enseguida Ana…- me dice regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras espero en la barra de la cocina a que esté listo mi segundo desayuno, decido llamar a mi madre, tengo mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella y aun no sabe lo de blip.

Busco en mis bolsillos y de pronto recuerdo.

-¡Tonta!- me digo en voz alta.

-¿Pasa algo Ana?- pregunta Gale sorprendida.

-Perdon Gale, lo que pasa es que tenia la intención de llamar a mi mama, pero recordé que no tengo teléfono.-

-¿Y porque no le llamas desde aquí de la casa?- me pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que no se su numero, lo tenia guardado en mi teléfono.-

-¿Y porque no le pregunta al Sr. Grey? El podría tenerlo.

-Vaya Gale, tienes razón, eso hare.- me levanto de la silla donde estaba y camino hacia la oficina de Christian, por suerte su número si lo recuerdo.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos por mi almuerzo.- doy media vuelta gritándoselo.

_**NellyHR**_


	21. Capitulo 21 Llamadas

Entro a la oficina de Christian y todo esta tan ordenado, me dirijo hasta su escritorio y me siento en su silla, Vaya es tan cómoda y creo que blip puede sentirlo porque empieza a moverse. Coloco la mano en mi vientre. -¿Te gusta la silla de papá? – empiezo a hablarle a mi pequeño y él me responde dando unas pataditas mas.

Puedo ver que aquí Christian también tiene fotos de nosotros y de blip. –Mira bebé, papi te espera con ansias, tiene tu primera foto cerca de el.- le sigo hablando a blip aunque ya ha dejado de moverse. Me quedo un rato pensativa cuando recuerdo a lo que vine. Así que tomo el teléfono y le marco.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Christian un tanto confundido. Claro es posible que no reciba llamadas de el número de nuestra casa muy seguido.

-Hola cariño- me entusiasma hablar con él, su voz es tan sexy, incluso por teléfono y con una sola palabra, lo que me hace sentir.

-Hola nena, es extraño recibir llamadas de este número. ¿Todo está bien?- empieza a sonar preocupado.

-Si lo imagine, todo esta excelente por acá, estamos en tu oficina y a blip le encanta estar aquí, empezó a moverse cuando nos sentamos en tu silla.

-Vaya, creo que ya empieza a pensar como su padre, un mini presidente.- puedo sentir que esboza una sonrisa.

-Creo que si nene.- igualmente estoy sonriendo como una boba al pensar en mi pequeño siguiendo los pasos de su papá.

-¿Y qué paso nena? ¿Ya tan pronto me extrañas?-

-Siempre, pero además de extrañarte, pensé en llamar a mi madre y darle las noticias de blip y busque mi celular como una tonta cuando recordé que no tenía uno.

-Lo sé nena, te comprare otro.- me interrumpe Christian.

-Sabes que eso no es importante, lo único por lo que me acorde de él fue por el hecho de que tenía el numero de mi mamá guardado ahí, así que me preguntaba si tu lo tienes. Nunca me aprendí su número.

-Claro nena, solo llamo a Taylor para que el te proporcione esa información y claro un nuevo teléfono.

-No es necesario, puedo vivir sin él.-

-Por supuesto que no Ana, tendrás uno nuevo, me gusta poder estar comunicado con mi esposa.

-Está bien esposo mío.- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esposa mía ¿acaba de ponerme los ojos en blanco?- como es que siempre sabe cuando lo hago.

-Tal vez…- le respondo lo mas seductoramente que puedo.

-Me comienza a picar la palma de la mano Sra. Grey-

-Me alegra escucharlo Sr. Grey

-Ya voy Andrea, diles que esperen.- escucho a Christian gritar alejado del teléfono.

-Me tengo que ir nena, estos taiwaneses que no pueden esperan un poco mas.- me dice sonando un poco molesto.

-Anda ve y ya no los hagas esperar, Te amo.

-También te amo, Taylor te dará los datos que necesitas. Hasta luego nena.

-Hasta luego nene. – y cuelo el teléfono.

Minutos después aparece Taylor en la puerta de la oficina de Christian.

-¿Señora Grey?

-Si Taylor pasa…

-El Señor Grey me pidió que le diera esta información.- me dice entregándome una hoja de papel con unos datos escritos. –En cuanto a su nuevo teléfono, lo ordenare enseguida para que lo tenga lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias Taylor.- el solo asiente y sale de la oficina.

Miro el papel que me entrego Taylor y veo que esta el nombre de mi mama y su número debajo.

Tengo toda la intención de marcarle a mi madre pero recuerdo que mi segundo desayuno me espera en la cocina, así que me levanto de la silla y salgo de la oficina hacia la cocina.

-¿Ya está listo Gail?- pregunto al sentarme en la silla que esta en la barra de desayunos.

-Claro Ana, aquí está.- Y pone frente a mí lo que le pedí. Huele divinamente que se me hace agua la boca, inmediatamente tomo el tenedor y comienzo a comer.

-¿Pudiste encontrar la información que necesitabas Ana?- me pregunta Gail.

Estoy con la boca llena de comida así que solo asiento con la cabeza. Le doy un sobro a mi chocolate caliente y eso ayuda a pasarme la comida.

-Si Gail, gracias por sugerirlo, no lo habría pensado el preguntarle a Christian, Taylor ya me dio la información.- y le señalo el papel que me dio. –Iba a llamarla solo que el hambre pudo más que yo- le respondo un poco avergonzada.

-Eso está bien Ana, en tu estado es normal, el bebé lo pide.

-Claro un porcentaje el bebé y el otro yo…- y ambas reímos.

-Hola Mamá- digo al escuchar que contesta el teléfono.

Termine mi segundo almuerzo y regrese a la oficina de Christian satisfecha y mas tranquila y marque el numero que me dio Taylor.

-Ana cariño, que alegría me da escucharte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebe? ¿Cómo te has sentido? Cuéntame- me bombardea con sus preguntas. Ansiosa.

-Tranquila mamá, estamos muy bien el bebé y yo, me he sentido muy bien.

-Que bueno cariño, y ¿Christian como esta? Como le va con tu embarazo.

-El está bien mama, muy ansioso por conocer a su pequeño niño.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Un niño?-

-Si mamá, será niño, es por eso que te llamo, para darte la notica, ¡Serás abuela de un niño!- puedo escuchar un grito de la emoción. – ¡Bob! ¡Ana tendrá un niño!- escucho que le grita también a él con emoción.

-¿Y adivina que mas me paso?

-¿Algo bueno o algo malo cariño?

-Algo bueno por supuesto mamá.

-Bueno dime lo que es, estoy ansiosa por saber.

-Hace unos días pude sentirlo, estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate y tu nieto se movió. – me entusiasma el solo recordarlo.

-Oh cariño, es una sanación muy hermosa, Definitivamente necesito ir a verlos, me gustaría sentirlo también, es mi primer nieto.

-Claro mamá, me encantaría que vinieras, cuando puedas sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas, solo avísame para que Christian mande su jet por ustedes.-

-Muy pronto estar por ahí Ana, y ahora me tengo que ir cariño, pero que gusto me dio escucharte y sobre todo con magnificas noticias.

-Te quiero mama, y te extraño.- le digo un poco nostálgica y las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas.

-También te quiero y te extraño, cuando menos lo esperes veras que te damos la noticia de que estaremos ahí con ustedes, tal vez en navidad cariño.

-Eso me encantaría mamá. Bueno te dejo. Te manos muchos besos y abrazos.

-Yo igual Ana, adiós.- se despide y cuelga.

Pongo el teléfono en su lugar pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir.

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Te sientes mal?- escucho a Christian que se apresura a entrar a la oficina y ponerse a lado mío.

-Sí, todo está bien, solo que acabo de colgar con mi mamá y me di cuenta de que la extraño.- le digo un poco melancólica y en parte por las hormonas que exageran todo.

-Tranquila nena, pronto la veras.- me dice y me abraza fuertemente.

Limpia mis lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus dedos y me da un dulce beso.

-Ven, vayamos a comer primero que después tengo una sorpresa para ti. –me dice Christian poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Comer? Vaya tan pronto se paso el tiempo hablando con mi madre, hace poco que acabo de dar mi segundo almuerzo y ya voy a comer de nuevo, esa idea me parece fabulosa.

-¿Y de que se trata la sorpresa?-

-Si te digo ya no es sorpresa, anda ven. – Me extiende su mano que tomo con gusto. Salimos de su oficina hacia la puerta de salida. Vaya hoy comeremos fuera.

Llegamos a un elegante restaurante en el centro de Seattle, y como siempre las mujeres del lugar no pueden apartar la mirada la ver a mi marido, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a eso.

Nos llevan a una mesa apartada de los demás, lo cual agradezco ya que quiero a mi cincuenta solo para mi deleite personal.

-Toma- me dice Christian cuando estamos en la mesa esperando que traigan el vino y la limoná que ordeno.

Me entrega una pequeña caja envuelta con un lindo papel decorativo color morado y un gran moño blanco en el centro.

Sonrió hacia el, estoy un poco sorprendía por este detalle.

-¿Qué es?

-Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas.- me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Empiezo quitando el moño y lo dejo a un lado, sigo con la envoltura y puedo verlo.

-Es tu nuevo teléfono…-Puedo ver en la caja la imagen de un nuevo blackberry. –Ya tiene todos los números de teléfono que tenias en el anterior registrados.- bien, eso no me molesta tanto, ya puedo estar comunicada de nuevo.

-Gracias Christian.

-De nada nena, esa fue tu primera sorpresa, aun falta más…- y me regala una hermosa y seductora sonrisa de lado, llena de promesas.

Escrito por: NELLYHR


	22. Capitulo 22 Sorpresa Navideña

Salimos del restaurante tomados de la mano, podría ver a muchas de las mujeres voltear y casi babear al ver a mi marido, pero no me importo, este hombre me amaba a mí y a nadie más, la que estaba en su cama por la noche era yo, así que podrían ver cuánto quisieran.

Subimos a mi R8, al cual por fin Christian accedió a que lo usáramos, decía que era peligroso para el bebé y para mi, pero después de unas cuantas suplicas y besos, logre convencerlo de que si llevaba el cinturón de seguridad nada nos pasaría y con el al volante mucho menos.

-¿Ya me dirás a donde vamos?- le pregunte ansiosa por saber cual sería esa sorpresa.

-No sea impaciente señora Grey, pronto lo verá.- me contesta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien.- respondí al mismo tiempo en que daba un gran suspiro, Christian solo volteo y sonrió aun más. No me gustan las sorpresas, ya quiero saber de qué se trata.

-Vaya, ya extrañaba manejar este auto.- pongo los ojos en blanco, los hombres y los coches.

No reconozco hacia donde nos dirigimos, puedo ver que está saliendo de la ciudad.

Conforme nos vamos acercando puedo ver muchos aboles, más bien pinos, si son pinos de navidad.

Volteo hacia él un poco sorprendida.

-Elegiremos nuestro primer árbol de navidad, juntos.

-Oh Christian, esto es fantástico.- me emociona que si tomara en cuenta mi comentario de que quería una navidad real, donde los tres participáramos como familia.

-Quise darles una primera navidad inolvidable.- me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias nene.- y le regalo una enorme sonrisa. –Se que lo será, a su lado todo es inolvidable Sr. Grey.-

Estacionamos y bajamos a elegir nuestro primer árbol de navidad, quiero que sea grande para que cuando la familia se reúna puedan admirarlo y dejar todos sus regalos debajo de el. No puedo esperar más para tener a nuestro blip y le emocione esto como a mí, el tener muchos regalos bajo el árbol y el este ansioso por abrirlos. Sé que no le faltara absolutamente nada, estará lleno de regalos, por parte de sus abuelos y sus tíos, y qué decir de su papá que se que le dará lo que pida.

-¿En qué piensas nena?- me pregunta Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En cómo será cuando nuestro pequeño blip ya esté aquí con nosotros, y tengamos muchos regalos debajo del árbol de navidad para el.- coloco mis manos en mi vientre y Christian se une a mí, abrazándome y besándome. –Sera grandioso nena.- me responde.

Taylor que iba detrás de nosotros sube el árbol de navidad a la camioneta, ya que en el R8 no cabe.

-¿Y cómo quieres decorarlo?

-Me gustaría que llevara tonos azules, ya sabes por nuestro pequeño blip.

-Perfecto, habrá que pasar a la tienda y conseguir todo lo necesario.- mis ojos se abren como platos al escucharlo hablar.

-¿De verdad? No mandaras a Taylor o alguien mas.

-Pues si lo prefieres puedo hacerlo.

-¡No! , me encanta la idea de hacerlo nosotros mismos.- estoy sonriendo como tonta, lo que hace mi cincuenta por nosotros es increíble, de verdad que nos ama demasiado.

Llegando a la tienda ocurre lo usual, mujeres observando a mi sexy marido vestido con jeans azul oscuro con un suéter color gris, camiseta blanca debajo y un abrigo tipo saco que le queda divinamente.

Nos dirigimos a la sección navideña de la tienda enorme a la que fuimos, ahí se puede encontrar de todo es estupendo. Elijo esferas, escarchas, listones, moños, luces, todo lo necesario para nuestro árbol de navidad y todo en distintos tonos de azul.

De vez e cuanto pregunto a Christian sobre que le gustaría en nuestro árbol, pero el esta muy atento a cada movimiento que hago y cuando le pregunto solo asiente.

Es la primera vez que mi cincuenta hace esto, y que lo haga conmigo me hace ver la suerte que tengo al tenerlo a mi lado.

Por el camino encontramos un par de adornos mas para la parte exterior de la casa.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas nena?- me pregunta al ver el carrito repleto de diferentes decoraciones.

-Pienso que si Sr. Grey.

-Muy bien, pues hay que ir a pagar.- me sonríe y nos dirigimos a las cajas.

-¿Dónde lo coloco Sr. Grey?- pregunta Taylor con dificultad entrando con nuestro gran árbol de navidad.

-¿Ana?- me pregunta Christian.

-En la sala de estar Taylor, por favor.- y le señalo con el brazo.

El solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirije hacia haya, Christian y yo lo seguimos.

-Taylor, ¿podrías por favor bajar todas las bolsas de compras?- le pregunto ya cuando ha terminado de colocar nuestro árbol.

-Por supuesto señora.- me responde y se aleja.

-Es perfecto.- digo al admirarlo.

-Casi como usted señora Grey- y comienza a besarme el cuello y a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una sensación excitante empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, acumulándose entre mis piernas.

-Tenemos que decorarlo.- susurro.

-Después…- me dice, besándome aun más intenso y acariciando mis senos.

-Christian…

-Cuarto, ahora, o terminare follandote aquí mismo nena.- me ordena y obedezco de inmediato. No creo que sea un buen espectáculo para Taylor cuando volviera con las bolsas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación nos volvemos puras lenguas y manos, Christian abre la puerta detrás de mí sin apartar sus labios de los míos.

-Te deseo tanto…- me susurra al oído.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me excitan y hacen que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren.

-Te follare por detrás nena, será duro y rápido, si es demasiado dime que pare y lo hare.- me dice al momento de que me voltea, quedando a espaldas de el.

Solo asiento y comienza a quitarme la blusa de manga larga color rosado que llevaba puesta, recorre toda mi espalda primero con sus dedos y después me llena de besos, ba descendiendo poco a poco, llegando hasta mi trasero, lo toma entre sus manos y después me da un fuerte azote, grito y me estremezco al tomarme por sorpresa.

Con sus dedos agiles comienza a bajar mi pantalón, lentamente, quedándome en mis bragas de encaje color negro.

-Ah…- gimo al momento en que vuelve a darme un azote. Besa mi trasero y lo acaricia, me excita tanto.

Se levanta y se pega a mí, yo estoy aun a espaldas de el, desabrocha mi sostén de encaje a juego con las bragas y toma mis pechos que últimamente han estado muy sensibles y reaccionan de inmediato con su contacto; mis pezones se endurecen.

Deja de acariciarme y baja su mano lentamente hasta mi sexo, introduce dos dedos lentamente y comienzo a gemir.

-Siempre tan lista señora grey…- dice al momento de que mete y saca su dedo. _Oh dios!_

Puedo sentir su gran erección que aun aprisiona entre su pantalón, quiero tenerlo dentro de mi ahora.

Me hace caminar hacia la esquina de nuestra cama que es de cuatro postes.

-Sujétate con fuerza nena… - saca sus dedos de dentro de mí y escucho el ya familiar sonido que hace al bajar su bragueta.

-Ahh..- grito y gimo a la vez al sentir que me penetra bruscamente. Me siento completa al tenerlo dentro de mí.

Comienza con un rito rápido e intenso que hace que me sostenga con fuerza.  
Entra y sale de mi con embestidas rápidas.

-Joder- escucho que gruñe. – Siempre tan apretada.- coloca una mano en mi espalda y me hace bajar un poco más, separa un poco más mis piernas con su rodilla y entra aun más en mí.

Sigue dándome duro, que no tardo en llegar al orgasmo, una embestida mas y Christian se viene dentro de mí.

Nuestras respiraciones son aceleradas, sale de mi rápidamente y me estremezco al no sentirlo dentro de mí. Me toma por la cintura y nos recostamos en la cama.

Volvimos a vestirnos pera esta vez mas cómodos, con nuestras pijamas y bajamos para comenzar a decorar nuestro árbol navideño.

-Gail, podrías prepararnos unos aperitivos.- le dice Christian.

Sin duda sabe que será una noche larga al decorar por primera vez nuestro árbol.

Comienzo a sacar las decoraciones de las bolsas y las coloco a un lado del árbol, asi será más fácil tomarlas, cuando escucho el sonido del timbre del blackberry de Christian. ¿Quién podrá llamarle tan tarde? Son casi las diez de la noche.

-Grey…- responde con voz severa y fría. -¿Qué esas diciendo? ¿Cómo fue que entraron?... Aun no… informare a Taylor… bien… esperen instrucciones…- y cuelga.

¿Que fue eso? ¿Entraron a donde? Volteo hacia Christian para más información.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Se queda pensativo un momento, decidiendo si decirme o no, como siempre.

Al fin suspira y responde. –No-

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Entraron a Grey House?- le pregunto confundida…

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Alguien violo la seguridad y entro a Grey Publishing…

-¿Qué?- me quedo sorprendía al escucharlo.

NELLYHR


	23. Capitulo 23 Mi punto de Vista

Christian POV

Ver a Ana tan emocionada por adornar nuestro primer árbol de navidad me hace tan jodidamente feliz, son por momentos como este que me hace dudar si esto realmente esta pasándome a mí, aun con mis jodidas cincuentas sombras. Si que soy un jodido hijo de puta con suerte.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es observarla, con su vientre abultado por nuestro blip, lo espero con ansias, pero al mismo tiempo siento un miedo terrible al pensar en el como seré como padre, lo único que sé es que al menos tendrá la mejor madre. Mi Ana.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, es mi blackberry, lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón. Quien mierda llama a esta hora.

̶ Grey…̶ respondo con fastidio.

̶ Señor, perdone que lo moleste a estas horas, pero es importante la información que le tengo. Alguien ha accedido a Grey Publishing, violando nuestra seguridad.-me informa Welch.

̶¿Qué esas diciendo? ¿Cómo fue que entraron?- mi voz suena demasiada alarmada para mi gusto, Ana ahora esta observándome.

̶ Sucedió hace aproximadamente 10 minutos que nuestro sistema de alarma se activo, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, el guardia en turno subió para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y donde se encontró la anomalía fue en la oficina de la señora Grey, el resto del edificio estaba intacto. ¿Quiere que informemos a la policía?

̶ Aun no, informare a Taylor.

̶ Claro señor, como usted ordene.

̶ Bien, esperen instrucciones.- cuelgo molesto. ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que esto sucediera? ¿Les pago una jodida fortuna para que todo este perfecto y me salen con esta mierda?

Ana me mira inquieta hambrienta de información. ̶¿Esta todo bien?- me pregunta, claro tenia que hacerlo.

No quiero responderle, no quiero que se preocupe por esto, pero se que si me quedo callado estará insistiendo hasta sacarme la verdad.

Suspiro y decido que solo le diré una parte de la verdad.

̶ No.

̶-¿Qué sucedió?¿Entraron a Grey House?- me pregunta un poco confundida.

̶ No.- debo ser más discreto con mis conversaciones, no quisiera tener que decírselo pero ya escucho parte de mi conversación y mi estúpida reacción.

̶ ¿Entonces?

̶ Alguien violo la seguridad y entro a Grey Publishing.

̶¿Qué?- me responde sorprendida. Sabía que no era buena idea el decírselo.

Me acerco hacia ella y la tomo de las manos, besando cada una de ellas.

̶ Pero tranquila nena, todo está bien, al parecer fue una falsa alarma, Welch y Taylor investigaran el por qué se activo. El guardia en turno reviso el edificio y no encontró nada diferente.- finjo una media sonrisa, no me gusta mentirle pero por su seguridad y la de blip tengo que hacerlo.

̶¿Estás seguro?

̶ Claro nena, ¿dudas de mi?- le pregunto, ella niega con la cabeza.

̶ Bien, hay que seguir adornando nuestro árbol.- la animo a seguir y así olvide lo sucedido.

Ella sonríe y se acerca de nuevo hacia las bolsas donde están tosas las cosas que compramos en la tienda.

Le ayudo a colocar todos los adornos en los diferentes tonos de azul, esto es extraño pero se siente bien hacerlo, nunca antes había participado en adornar el árbol, pero supongo que es debido a ella, es la razón de que yo pueda hacerlo.

̶Tu colocaras la estrella.- me dice al momento que me la por un momento hacerlo.

̶Anda, por que el próximo año le tocara a blip.- sus palabras me sacan una sonrisa.

̶ Entonces será un honor ser el primero en colocarla.-Subo a la escalera y la coloco.

Ana retrocede un poco y veo que admira el árbol. Bajo y me coloco junto a ella.

̶Quedo perfecto…̶ susurra. Y en verdad que lo es.

̶Hiciste un buen trabajo nena.- le digo al momento de que la abrazo por detrás, colocando mis manos en su vientre.

̶Hicimos…̶ me responde. Y en ese momento siento un pequeño golpe en mi mano. Volteo a ver la cara de Ana. ̶Creo que a el también le gusto.- me responde con una sonrisa.

̶ En en tu honor, porque no habría de gustarte pequeño.- y sigo acariciando su vientre, hasta que veo que empieza a bostezar. Veo el reloj y puedo ver que son casi las doce de la noche.

̶Anda nena, a dormir.- asiente y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndonos a nuestra habitación.

Ana toma una de sus pijamas y empieza a quitarse la ropa, es tan hermosa, me excita verla desnudarse, una erección comienza a formarse, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a la oficina para saber que averiguaron Taylor y Welch.

̶Tengo que ir a la oficina por un momento, tu y blip duerman tranquilos.- le digo al momento en que me acerco hacia ella dándole un beso en la frente.

̶Está bien, pero no tarde mucho Sr. Grey.- me responde con una mueca en la cara.

̶ No lo hare Sra. Grey.- le doy un beso ahora en los labios y la arropo.

̶Taylor, que información me tienes.- le pregunto por teléfono.

̶ La persona que entro parece que conocía el funcionamiento de Grey Publishing, esquivo muy bien las cámaras de seguridad, las revisamos todas y en ninguna de ellas hay evidencia de que alguien haya entrado.

̶¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? Alguna pista ha de haber, busquen bien, averígüenlo…̶ estoy casi gritando al teléfono, pero recuerdo que Anastasia se encuentra arriba y no quiero que se alarme por mis gritos. ̶ ¿Qué hay de la oficina de Anastasia? ¿Encontraron algo ahí?-le pregunto mas tranquilamente.

̶ Revisamos nuevamente y no falta ningún documento señor, en efecto estaba todo desordenada la oficina, pero la persona que entro al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba.

̶Quiero que todo se encuentre igual para mañana en la mañana, cuando la Sr. Grey regrese a trabajar.

̶Entendido señor, buenas noches.

Y cuelgo el teléfono, no tengo ganas de ser amable, mucho menos cuando se comportan tan incompetentes.

Regreso a la habitación, la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche aun esta encendida cuando entro pero Ana ya se encuentra profundamente dormida, puedo ver su vientre abultado subir y bajar con cada respiración. Se ve tan hermosa dormida, tan tranquila y ajena a todo.

Tomo del cajón la primer pijama que encuentro y me acuesto a lado de mi bella esposa, me quedo observándola hasta que caigo en un sueño profundo junto con ella.

Anastasia POV

A pesar de que es Diciembre y afuera hace un frio tremendo, debo decir que tengo un horrible calor, pero claro se a lo que se debe. Christian se encuentra abrazado a mí, con sus piernas enredadas con las mías, no quiero moverlo, se ve tan guapo así dormido.

̶Buenos días Sra. Grey̶ me dice aun con los ojos cerrados.

̶Buenos días…̶

̶Quería ver que hacías para quitarte a tu empalagoso esposo de encima.- abre sus ojos y puedo ver el color gris que tanto amo.

̶¿Ah si? Bueno, en realidad no quería moverte, pero tu y blip hacen que tenga un calor tremendo.

̶Así que amaneció muy caliente Sra. Grey̶ me dice levantando una ceja.

̶¡Christian! Sabes a lo que me refiero.- lo regaño.

̶Es una lástima…̶ me dice poniendo cara triste. ̶Un poco de sexo vainilla por la mañana hubiera sido…̶

̶Hubiera sido que…̶ pregunto al ver que no termina la frase.

̶Pues no lo sabremos, ya que hoy la Sra. Grey no amaneció caliente…

Pongo los ojos en blanco y el solo pone una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No sé como pero en un instante lo tengo encima de mi, agarrándome las muñecas con sus manos y colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza, toma la corbata que dejo encima de la mesita de noche y me amarra a uno de los postes de la cama.

Empiezo a sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Intento mover las manos y soltarme pero no puedo moverlas.

̶ No estire tanto Sra. Grey, no queremos que se lastime…̶No quiero que queden parcas en mis muñecas, hoy ire al trabajo y seria incomodo que alguien las viera, asi que dejo de moverlas.

Christian se va al otro extremo de la cama, y comienza a besarme los dejos de los pies, subiendo lentamente besando mis piernas, llevo puesta un camisón de seda pero sin bragas, sube lentamente el camisón conforme va recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus hábiles manos y lengua.

Llega hasta mi sexo, pero solo la recorre con su nariz, sigue subiendo hasta mi abultado vientre y me planta un beso. Sube aun mas mi camisón dejándolo por encima de mis pechos, cubriendo parte de mi cara.

Mis pezones ya se encuentran listos y excitados, el solo empieza a chuparlos y una descarga eléctrica hace que me arque y empiece a mover las caderas, deseando tenerlo dentro.

̶ No te muevas nena.- me susurra aun entre mis pechos.

Pero es una orden difícil de cumplir, mas aun con mis manos atadas, sin poderlo tocar.

̶Te quiero dentro de mi…̶ le digo jadeando.

̶ ¿Ahora?

̶ Si, ahora…

̶ Que impaciente Sra. Grey̶ deja de morder y besar mis pechos y dirige sus dejos hacia mi sexo, que lo espera con ansias.

Frota sus dedos por mi clítoris y comienzo a moverme del placer que comenzó a sentir. Introduce dos dedos y comienza a moverse lentamente.

̶ Siempre tan lista…̶ saca sus dos dedos y puedo sentir la punta de su miembro entrar lentamente en mi.

̶ Ahh…̶ gimo, al sentirlo como entra.

Entra y sale de mi lentamente, dejándome con una sensación deliciosa que recorre cada centímetro de mi piel.

̶ Mas rápido Christian….- le suplico.

̶ No ahora nena, quiero disfrutarte…̶ me responde con voz entrecortada.

Su ritmo es tranquilo y constante, esto no es sexo vainilla, esto es hacer el amor.

Con cada embestida suave que me da, ciento que me llena por completo, cada vez me siento más cerca del orgasmo…

̶ Christian… mas rápido... por favor…̶ le suplico, al mismo tiempo que me estiro intentando en vano de soltarme.

Hace caso a mis suplicas y aumenta su ritmo. ̶ Ahhh.-̶ comienzo a gemir más intensamente.

Sus embestidas son cada vez mas fuertes y placenteras, puedo sentir el orgasmo venir… Dos mas y Christian se une a mi… viniéndose en mi, puedo sentirlo… su respiración es acelerada… se agacha hacia mí y me besa.

̶ Buenos días Ana, Buenos días Sr. Grey- nos saluda Gail al momento que entramos a la cocina.

̶ Buenos días.- respondemos Christian y yo al unísono.

̶ ¿Qué les gustaría para desayunar?

̶Yo quiero un jugo de naranja, un omelet con champiñones y queso y pan tostado por favor.- hoy me siento con mucha hambre, bueno cuando no, últimamente siempre.

—Enseguida, ¿y para usted señor?- le pregunta Gail a Christian.

—Lo mismo Gail.- volteo hacia él y le sonrió. Me devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Has visto a Taylor hoy Gail?- pregunta Christian.

—Si Sr. Grey, estaba por aquí hace unos minutos.- responde ella con una sonrisa avergonzada. A veces olvido que ellos dos están juntos.

—Bien.- responde Christian y saca su blackberry y empieza a escribir algo.

Lo guarda y a los pocos minutos Taylor aparece en la entrada de la cocina.

—Dígame Señor̶ dice Taylor.

—Prepara el auto, la Sra. Grey ira hoy a trabajar.- le ordena pero Taylor no se mueve.

—Eeh… Señor… no creo que eso sea posible…̶ tartamudea un poco.

—¿Por qué no?- responde Christian exasperado.

—Hay nieve por todos lados, anoche se vino una gran ventisca, y no hay paso en carreteras hasta nuevo aviso, no al menos desde el lugar donde nos encontramos señor.- me levanto de la mesa y voy hacia la ventana más cercana y puedo ver a lo que Taylor se refería. Hay demasiada nieve aquí, todo nuestro prado esta bañado en un hermoso color blanco. Christian se une a mí y observa también.

—¡Mierda!- exclama Christian. ̶ Tendré que llamar a Andrea para que cancele mis reuniones de hoy, espero que por lo menos ella si haya podido llegar a Grey House.- dice Christian sacando su blackberry de nuevo y marcando un numero.

Decido hacer lo mismo, llamar a Hannah y avisar que no podre llegar, además asi ella me manda por correo las cosas marcadas como urgentes y adelanto algo de trabajo aquí.

Busco mi blackberry en mi bolso, lo saco y marco el numero de la oficina.

Al segundo timbre contestan pero puedo escuchar que no es la voz de Hannah.

—¿Hola?- me contestan.

—¿Melany? ¿Qué haces tú contestando el teléfono?¿Donde está Hannah?- le pregunto un poco confundida. Aun si Hannah no hubiera podido llegar debido a la nevada, porque es ella quien responde. Su lugar es cerca de la oficina de Roach, que se encuentra alejada de la mía. Qué demonios pasa.

NELLYHR


End file.
